Parent Trap
by darksoulrose
Summary: In the divorce Musa and Riven split up everything, even their twin daughters. After 15 years of secrets the two girls meet at Alfea, neither one expecting the other. Though at first the two seem to be polar opposites they learn to work together through thick and thin and acquire something they've wanted for so long, a sister. Winx Gen II story, based off of Parent Trap.
1. Starting A New Life

Hello my fellow Winx Club lovers, darksoulrose here just wanted to say thanks for checking out this story after I more than likely dissapointed you cause of the last story I posted that is on a very much prolong break...(and for you who have no idea what I'm talking about check out my other story on my profile, even though you'd probably be better off not reading it at all). Anywho, without any further ado I would like to introduce my latest work 'Parent Trap'. ENJOY!

* * *

Ch 1: Starting A New Life

"Come on mom! If you don't hurry up I'm going to be late," A rather impatient magenta haired girl complained.

"No way, Melody" the girl's mother argued. "You wouldn't let me do this last night so you get to face the consequences today." The girls just sighed and crossed her arms. "Now hold still…" Melody's mother said as she went over to fix her daughters outfit slightly. Melody had chosen her ensemble for this special day very carefully. Her outfit was comprised of a one-shoulder blue shirt, a white denim mini skirt, a pair of magenta flats, accessorized with a gold bubble cuff bracelet, geometric gold hoop earrings, and last, but most certainly not least, the hearts pendant she had had since Melody was a baby that was engraved with a 'M' for Melody. Her magenta hair was styled in a high ponytail that reached to her back with bangs hanging just over her eyebrows.

"And there, all done," her mother said as a bright flash went off and she put her camera down.

"Finally," the Melody exclaimed. "Can I go now?" she asked; not waiting for her mother's reply as she started to head out to the door.

"Wow, I wish I had as much enthusiasm as you have now on my first day to Alfea," Melody's mother chuckled as she followed her daughter to the car that was waiting to take Melody off to start her new life at her new school.

"And I wish you would stop reminiscing so much," Melody murmured to herself as she opened the front gate to reach the car.

"What was that sweetie?" Melody's mother asked, knowing full and well what she had said thanks to her supersonic hearing.

"Oh, nothing Mom," the girl answered nervously, also knowing that her mother had heard her, but decided to play it off.

Instead of reprimanding her for being impatient, the woman pulled her daughter in to a hug, which the girl happily accepted knowing she wouldn't see her mother for a while.

"I know that you're going to have a wonderful time at Alfea, just like I did."

"Thanks mom," Melody said pulling out of the hug to look up at her mother's face, "for everything."

"I love you sweetheart," the woman said cupping her daughter's face in her hand.

"I love you more," Melody answered back.

"I love you most," her mom finalized as she pulled her daughter back into a quick hug and kissing her on the forehead before letting her go out into the world by herself.

As the woman watched her daughter's car go off into the distance, she heard footsteps coming up behind her and turned around to see an elderly man standing behind her.

"She'll be fine Musa," the man said reassuringly "you brought her up the way a young lady should be brought up and now there's nothing more you can do. She must go on and shape her own life."

"Wow Dad. Is that the same thing you told yourself when you sent me off to Alfea?" Musa smirked and looked over at her father as he came up to see Melody's car turn the corner.

"More or less the same thing, but that's only because the two of you are so alike,"

"Not too alike I hope," Musa sighed looking out to the street watching people pass by. Just as her father was about to speak he was interrupted by another voice.

"Excuse me, Princess Musa, and Lord Hoboe" the man bowed in their presence.

"Yes Vincent?" Musa said acknowledging her most trusted servant and friend.

"I have your schedule for today laid out and we must go now if you want to be on time for you first appointment of the day,"

"Thank you Vincent," Musa nodded as Vincent returned to the house. She then turned to her father. "I will see you at lunch daddy."

"Very well my dear. But please try not to worry yourself too much." Hoboe advised "Melody is young and bound to make mistakes, but if she is as much like you as I know she is then she will overcome every single obstacle thrown her way." With that, the elderly man returned to the house.

Musa smiled at her father's advice and decided that he was right. She would try not to worry as much, even though it was the job of a mother to worry about her children. But, Melody was a strong-willed individual who would let nothing stand in her way. With this new found reassurance Musa went inside to start her day off, but not without saying a silent prayer to ensure her daughters safety at school and her safe return.

* * *

"Harmony, get your butt down here now before I drag it down here myself," an angry father yelled up the stairs at his daughter. Unfortunately the threat was met with the sound of a slammed door, which was followed by the sound of a clicking lock. Then man rolled his eyes at his daughter's defiance. His thoughts of going through with his earlier threat were interrupted by the sound of chuckling. The man turned around to see his housekeeper/nanny/the-only-woman-he-knew-who-would-put-up-with-his-crap carrying a basket of clean laundry. She was actually only a five years younger than Riven making her 31-years old. She had light brown hair and that was always pulled up into a messy bun and she would just usually wear a white tank top underneath a loose fit pastle blue collared shirt, a pair of dark washed straight legged jeans and some comfy house shoes.

"And what are you laughing?" he asked in a tone that no normal person would ever dare to defy, but annoying her boss is what she lived for.

"Oh, you know just the fact that you can't even get your own daughter out of bed without the makings of a war being an unfortunate side-effect. And Riven, you don't pay me enough to clean up the wars that go on between you and Harmony."

To that Riven had no verbal response. Instead he just waved his hand up the stairs, as to suggest that the woman try and accomplish that which he could never do, awaken the beast. From years of experience the both of them knew she was much better at these kinds of things. The woman shook her head at Riven, gave him the laundry basket she'd been holding and smirked at him, a very contagious mannerism in this particular household.

"They need to be folded and put up," she simply said before climbing up the stairs to awaken the annoyed teenager from her slumber.

"Thanks Abby," Riven called as the woman continued to ascend the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Abby replied with a knowing smile. She knocked on the door of the teenager and was met with silence.

"Come on Harmony," Abby said leaning against the bed frame and spoke softly to the girl behind the door. "You can either open up this door or I can go downstairs and tell your dad about that little party you went to last weekend." Abby waited a couple of seconds before she heard the sound of the door being unlocked and opened to reveal on midnight blue eye peeking out of it.

"Sometimes, I find it scary how much you know," the voice behind the door said. Abby just laughed at this as she pushed the door open all the way an entered in to the girl's room.

"Well, sometimes you just make it too easy," Abby said as she sized the teenage girl up seeing that she was still dressed in her pajamas. "Please tell me that's not what you're wearing to school."

"Oh, of course I am," Harmony said sarcastically while going into the small bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. "Don't you know that pajama chic is all the rage in Magix?"

"Yeah, just like how leaving your room a mess is an acceptable way of living," Abby countered as she looked around Harmony's room to see piles of clothes, magazines, sheet music, and other teenage belongings scattered all around the floor. "I may be the housekeeper, Harm, but if you think I'm cleaning up this mess you have officially lost any sense that was previously in that thing you like to call a mind."

"It's all a part of my master plan," Harmony said, peeping her head out of the bathroom, currently holding a toothbrush in her hand.

"And what master plan might this be?"

"Since I know that you're too lazy to actually clean," Harmony said to Abby, effectively getting a shoe thrown her way, which she easily dodged and continued on with her explanation, "I want my room to be as messy as it usually is so when I get back from Alfea it'll practically be like I never left in the first place. It's genius." Harmony explained as though her reasoning made all the sense in the world. Returning to the bathroom Harmony continued to brush her teeth and prep for her first day of school. Abby just sighed at the girl; she knew that Harmony was feeling sad about leaving home for so long, even though she'd never admit it. She was prideful, just like her father

"So what do you think?" Abby didn't hear Harmony come out of the bathroom, but the girl had always been light on her feet. Harmony had laid out her outfit of choice for her first day at Alfea on to her bright red bed sheets. It was a deep red graphic t-shirt with a hanging neck line and a laced back, a pair of black velvet skinny jeans, black lace thong sandals, a gold cuff bracelet, a pair of feather trimmed drop earrings, and lastly her gold heart locket that was engraved with an 'H' for Harmony.

"It's perfect, Harmony," Abby complimented sincerely.

"Thanks." Harmony said, beaming with pride. "It took me about two hours to decide on this one, but if you ask me it was totally worth it." Abby just shook her head at this comment and pushed Harmony lightly on the shoulder as a gesture of endearment.

"Well it had better not take you that long to put it on, because I've already got breakfast ready downstairs and if you don't step on it you're going to have to leave for school without eating one of my gourmet meals before you leave," Abby teased as she left Harmony's room.

As the door to Harmony's room closed there was a moment of silence in the bedroom. Harmony was never one for sentimentality, but with this being the first time she would be going away from home for so long it almost seemed required. Harmony took a couple of seconds to look around her room and then went over to her vanity and looked at her reflection. There she was a midnight blue-haired beauty with stunning violet eyes and skin the color of cream. Harmony was always told by her father that she took after her mother. Just the thought of the fact made her smile.

Thinking of her mother, Harmony went to her suitcase to quickly unpack a small tin box decorated with things she had acquired over the years. Inside this box were Harmony's most prized possession; one of those possessions was a photo of her mother. It was taken when her mom was only 19 years old and her father was 20. Although the picture was old and torn righ down the middle so Harmony could only see the side her mother was on and not her father, looking at the picture gave Harmony a sense of peace as well as sadness.

"I miss you so much Mom," Harmony said speaking to the picture, feeling chocked up at the thought of her mother. If it weren't for the fact that Abby was now currently yelling at her to come downstairs, Harmony might have started crying. Regaining her composure and giving the photograph one last look, Harmony put her memento box back into her suitcase and went to get dressed.

"Wow, Harm," Harmony heard her father say as she went downstairs to the kitchen greeted by the smell of chocolate chip-strawberry waffles, bacon, and coffee. "When you told me that you wanted to go to Alfea I thought that meant you wanted to learn how to be more of a well-mannered lady. Last time I checked well-mannered ladies don't usually slam and lock their doors when they're told to wake up."

"Well, maybe I'm a special breed of lady, yet to be discovered," Harmony responded smartly while reaching for some bacon off of her plate. "Besides Dad, aren't you the one who told me, and I quote 'You'd better not turn into one of the prissy little princesses while you're there, or else I will not hesitate to disown you,' end quote."

"Well, now that I think about it, that might not be so bad," Riven said thoughtfully, as if he was actually contemplating the idea. Harmony just looked over at Abby and gave her a look that asked 'Is he serious?', which was rewarded with a laugh from her nanny, as she returned to her breakfast.

"Hey Harm, aren't you going to do anything with your hair before you leave?" Abby asked.

As long as Abby had known Harmony, she knew the girl to be rather…eccentric, especially when it came to her hair. Harmony had gotten her hair spelled into so many different styles and colors that most people didn't know even know what her natural color was. And yet today, the day that Harmony was to start a new school, and practically a new life, she simply had her hair looking…well, normal. It was a straight, evenly-cut, hairstyle that ended a little bit above her hips and school-girl bangs covering her forehead.

"You know Abs, I decided that if I'm going to a new school that I want to start off with a clean slate. Nobody knows me at Alfea and I don't want to stand out too much so I decided to keep my look pretty simple," Harmony explained as she played with her midnight tresses. Abby just eyed her rather strangely, but didn't push the subject. Abby knew for a fact that if there was anything that Harmony loved to do, other than make music, it was to be different, push the envelope, to go where no person has gone before (well in clothing style at least).

"Harmony, you don't have to change who you are just because you're going to new school," her father advised as her took another sip of his coffee.

"Dad, just because I'm changing my style up a bit, doesn't mean that my wonderful personality is changing along with it. You have nothing to worry about." Harmony reassured her father.

"Whenever you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most." Harmony playfully glared at her father before giving him a love-punch to the shoulder.

"You hit like a girl," Riven said playfully to his daughter.

"Correction, I hit like _your_ girl," Harmony replied to her father with a smile.

"Well, as much I hate to break up heart-warming moments like this," Abby said from behind the kitchen counter where she was cleaning up breakfast "But, I do believe that it is time for our lady-in-the-making to get to her new school." Abby pointed up at a clock on the wall that read forty minutes past 7; Alfea's freshmen orientation started at 8:00. Harmony knew she would be cutting it a little tight, getting to the school, but since she lived in uptown Magix Harmony knew she wouldn't be too late.

Harmony looked back at her dad and smiled "Well, I guess that's my cue."

Riven returned his daughter smile with an equally warm one. "Remember what I always tell you Harm,"

"I know I know, 'always say please and thank you'," Harmony joked, knowing that this wasn't what her dad was really talking about.

"Well, there is that, but I was talking about the other thing, 'Don't give 'em hell…" Riven said starting off their traditional father-daughter saying.

" 'Give 'em Harm,'" Harmony said pointing to herself and laughing before pulling her dad into a hug, and then reaching out to Abby to pull her into their group hug.

This was their family, although it was small, they were all that each other needed to be happy. And no matter how far Harmony would be away from them, they'd always stay close to her in her heart. Harmony remembered this as she picked up her suitcases and walked out of her home and on to a new chapter in her life.

* * *

Well ladies (and whatever gentlmen who might read this). That's the first chapter, tell me what you think or else I will come after you like a rabid dog (you probably think I'm kiding, but I'm not...lol yeah I am...or am I?) And on a side note I'll only update once a week (even that might be a bit of a stretch for me, but hey it's summer what else do I have to do, really?).


	2. Alfea

Hello all you wonderful people! Before we start off with the chapter I kinda forgot to tell you in the last chapter that I will be putting links on my profile so that you can see what I intended the outfits to look like. And now with that being said...ON TO CHAPTER 2!

* * *

Ch 2: Alfea

Anyone who knew about Alfea School for Fairies knew that it had always been a school of tradition. Melody realized this statement was very true when she saw the Alfea Castle; it looked the same way it did from pictures that her mother had from her school years here. The marvelous pink castle was an amazing sight to anyone who came to this school even if they had been raised up in a castle for their entire life, like Melody had been. Standing in front of the magnificent building put Melody in such a state of awe and appreciation that even she didn't notice her name being called.

"Hello, Magix to Melody, come in Mel."

Melody snapped out of her daydream to see an orange-haired girl standing next to her. Not a second after Melody saw her did she start squealing and hugged the girl.

"Tammy, you're here!"

"Thanks for noticing, genius. I've only been here for the past three minutes watching you stare at the school," the girl named Tammy pointed out.

Tammy was an average height girl with rather pale skin lightly dusted with freckles, her eyes were beautiful shade of turquoise, and her long orange hair was styled in two curly pigtails that went a little bit past her shoulders,. Tammy's outfit consisted of a bright neon green t-shirt with a skull and cross bones graphic design, a purple and black striped hoodie with kitty ear coming out of the hood, faded black denim shorts, neon green and pink sneakers, and accessorized with purple gummy bangles, neon green and pink heart-and-bones necklace, and pair of pink space invader stud earrings. Overall Tammy's style could be described as pretty out there. Since Tammy came from a digital realm where most things were dyed grayscale, Tammy wanted to try and add as much color to her life. So she did this through all the bright neon colors she constantly wore. It also made her easier to find in the dark.

"Well, can you blame me, this place is mind-blowing!" Melody exclaimed to her friend.

"I got to agree with you there. This place sure is something, seeing it in person is so much better than seeing it from our moms' old picture.

"You can say that again," Melody said dreamily.

"I got to agree with you there. This pl…" Tammy started to repeat herself at Melody's rhetorical request but was silenced by her friend's glare.

Tammy just shrugged at Melody's silent threat and lovingly nudged her on the shoulder. Melody's scowl gradually turned into grin, knowing that she could never be mad at this fun-loving, silly girl.

The two girls were the best of friends so their small quarrels came with the territory. Although Tammy quirky attitude would more than likely mix with Melody classy one as well as water and oil, the two girls actually complemented each other quite nicely.

"So do you know if any of the others are here yet?" Melody asked her pigtailed friend as they continued walking over to a large crowd of girls who were waiting patiently for the headmistress of Alfea to come up and make her speech to start off the year.

"I texted Sophia and she said that since she doesn't have to be at orientation she'll meet us in downtown Magix after we're finished." Melody envied how the eldest girl of the group, Sophia Princess of Sparx, didn't have to attend the orientation and how she had more experience at Alfea than the rest of the girls since she was a sophomore this year. "And Luminia said she be here as soon as she could…"

"Which more than likely means after orientations over with," Melody joked as she thought of how her friend was always late.

"As for Aqua and Jasmine, they actually texted me asking when I would be getting here, so I guess that means they're both already here."

"You would be right to guess that Tams." A voice said coming from behind to two girls

Melody and Tammy turned around to see two other girls coming up behind them.

"Jasmine, Aqua!" both Melody and Tammy exclaimed as they went over to greet their old friends in a big group hug.

"It's so awesome to see you guys. Me and Jazz just came over from the Alfea garden and all I can say is that I don't think Jasmine is ever actually going to be in class; that place in AH-mazing!"

This was Aqua, the Princess of Tides. Aqua was a dark-skinned beauty with aqua colored irises, and naturally corkscrewed curly brown hair that she pulled back into a large puff of curls. Being the sporty-chick of the group, Aqua never really got dressed up too much. She wore a dark green knit tank top with baggy denim shorts, turquoise sneakers that were so worn from constant use, a pair of black leg warmers, and for accessorize she wore a simple brown garnet wrap bracelet and a shark tooth pendant necklace.

"I might have to agree with Aqua on that," the girl next to her said "That garden is almost as amazing as my one back home."

This girl was the group's resident sweetheart, Jasmine. Jasmine had tan exotic skin, huge green eyes, and long black hair that she wore in a side-braid. Her style portrayed her personality very well, sweet and simple. She wore pink floral print dress, white lace-covered flats with a low heel, accessorized with a mix of gold and turquoise bangles and a white gold necklace.

"No way are you going to spend all time in that garden." Melody ordered "If you're there all the time who's going to help me with all my Potions homework?"

"You know that I always have time to help you sweetie," Jasmine gave her friend a reassuring squeeze.

"Considering her grades in potions last year, Mel here could use all the help she can get," Tammy teased which earned her a flick to the ear from her magenta haired friend.

"Well, excuse me, Tam, but we can't all be geniuses like you,"

"I know, I know. It's a very sad truth you'll have to live with until you die." Tammy said taking another playful jab at her friends. Not only was Tammy a genius, but she was also the perfect example of a class clown. Tammy hardly ever took a situation seriously, which helped to lighten the mood a lot of the time

Melody rolled her eyes at her loveable and sarcastic friend and was about to turn toward the stage where the opening ceremony was about to start when she heard a rather loud voice coming from the main gates. When Melody looked to see what was going on, she saw an older woman, whom she recognized as Ms. Griselda from all of her mother's stories, yelling after a young girl who was now running to the crowd.

The girl had rather pale skin and pale blonde hair that had a braid traveling down into a low messy bun. Her hazel eyes contrasted the girls pale features, but in a way they were extremely striking due to the way they differed. She wore a layered tunic dress, that was pale blue in color, with white leggings, tan wedge heels decorated light pink flowers, and accessorized with a long, pink cluster necklace, a bracelet of mixed pink beads, and two rings on either hand, one ring was a very pretty diamond ring while the other was the coveted ring of Solaria. This was the ever radiant and never on-time, Princess of Solaria, Princess Luminia.

"I do hope we won't be having a problem getting to places on time Princess Luminia, otherwise we will be seeing a lot of each other in the years to come," the older woman yelled to the girl.

"Don't worry Ms. Griselda, I promise it will **_never_** come to that," Luminia said as she saw her group of friends and went over to join up with them.

"Well, nice to know your getting a good start on the first day Lulu," Melody commented. Luminia was notorious for being late all the time. This bad habit is actually linked to her powers. Being a fairy of lunar power, Luminia spent every night, **_all_** night, looking at the moon. This in turn caused her to always go to sleep late and to always be late wherever she went.

"Hey, it's not my fault I had to stay up last night. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to see Grandmother Moon rise and fall for the last time I'd get to see her until winter break," Luminia explained. Since she was the princess of Solaria, both the sun and the moon where held in great regard on the planet. And due to the connection of Luminia's power to the moon she was rather sad knowing that she wouldn't be able to see Grandmother Moon (the name Solaria's people gave to the spirit of their beloved moon); so she wanted to spend as much time gazing at her beauty as she could before Luminia left for Alfea.

"I guess we really can't blame you since your obsession with anything that has to do with the moon is incurable at this point," Aqua pointed out in a defeated tone. Luminia scrunched up her face, the way she does whenever she is being made fun of. Aqua laughed at her friend and turned around to see something else happening at the front gate. "But hey, look on the bright side. You're not the only one who got in trouble for getting her late."

The rest of the group turned their gaze back to the front gate to see Ms. Griselda reprimanding another young fairy for coming to the ceremony late. From the girl's standpoint they could see this unlucky girl had midnight blue hair and pale skin, but since they were too far away this is all they could really see.

"Looks like you might have a new friend in detention Luminia," Tammy said referring to the girl at the gate.

"Griselda never said I was going to get detention, she just said not to make a habit out of being…" Slowly it dawned on Luminia that she already made a habit out of being late, so she decided not to finish her sentence.

Before the girls could start talking again they saw the teachers gathered up on the Alfea's main platform. Placed in the middle of all the instructors was the headmistress of Alfea Ms. Faragonda. But not the wise old woman who the very first Winx Club called their headmistress, this was her daughter.

"Welcome, freshmen fairies to your first year at Alfea. I am your headmistress Ms. Faragonda and I am hoping that this year will be filled with much learning, excitement, and magical moments that you will all remember for the rest of your lives." She paused giving the audience a moment to applaud and then continued on with her speech. As the headmistress spoke to the group of young girls, Melody took the opportunity to look around the crowd and see what kinds of girls would be in her class. From what she could see it was a very diverse group. There were girls with different colored skins from blue, signifying being from a glacial realm, to sparkling gold, signifying being from a realm of great riches. There were also girls with physical extremities like pointy ears, webbed fingers and feet, and scales that shone in the sunlight. Melody pondered on how she could become great friends and even enemies with any of these girls, a thought that really excited her. Melody thoughts were interrupted as she heard the crowd giving another round of applause, which suggested that Ms. Faragonda was done with her speech. But before she stepped down from her position in the middle of the instructors she introduced the women who had caught Luminia coming in late, Ms. Griselda.

"Good morning ladies. As mentioned before I am Ms. Griselda, Head of Discipline, here at Alfea. Our rules her at Alfea are very simple, so if you follow them I can promise you your years here will be more enjoyable than if you decide to go against them. With that said." Griselda cleared her throat and began to list the rules of Alfea known as the Code of Behavior which consisted of only three rules. "The first rule under the Code of Alfea: You must follow all rules in the Code of Behavior. If you break the rules once you will be given detention, if you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended."

All the girls gasped at this rule, fearing what it would be like to not have their powers. Griselda however smiled at the reaction she received when she spoke this rule knowing that she was able to daunt these girls with the consequences of breaking the rules.

"And," Griselda continued "If you break the rules three times you will be expelled from Alfea. Am I clear ladies?" Griselda asked. Getting an answer of silent nods, Griselda continued with the next two rules. "Rule number two, there will be absolutely no unsupervised magic at _any_ time. These rules are here for your protection so that you will be smart about the decisions you make in the outside worlds. This brings me to the third rule: _Stay away from the witches of Cloudtower_. Although Alfea and Cloudtower have made a pact of cooperation in the past that both schools still abide by, we will not risk any of our students going near the castle with the knowledge of how… territorial witches can be. We don't have a punishment for breaking this rule since there is nothing we could do that would be as terrible as what they will do if they catch you there. These are the rules you will all abide by during your time here at Alfea, no questions asked."

With a new sense of fear established into the minds of these young fairies, Griselda set them off to check in for their room assignments.

On the way up to their rooms the girls couldn't help but discuss the rules they had to abide by for the next four years of their lives.

"That woman is mad if she thinks she's about to take my powers away," Tammy complained "I mean who does she think she is anyway?"

"Um, if I had to guess," Aqua interjected "she probably thinks she's the Head of Discipline, which she kind of is."

"Have you ever heard of a rhetorical question Aqua?" Tammy asked bluntly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you have a problem with authority."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I just hope that Griselda won't be getting in the way of all the fun I plan to have this year."

"Knowing you Tammy the fun you're planning to have this year is more than likely going to be somewhat illegal to an extent, so I guess you better start warming up to Griselda, cause the two of you are going to be seeing a whole lot of each other." Melody joked.

All the girls laughed at this knowing the statement to have a little bit of truth in it since loved to pull pranks that would tend to get her into trouble.

The girls continued down the hall and came across their room. Just like their mother's before them they all shared a common room together which split off into three different dorm rooms. Tammy rushed into the common room and then to each one of the doors to see where her room was and who she'd be rooming with. When she came up to the door with a paper posted up with her name on it her eyes scrolled down to see her roommates name. It was Luminia.

"Hey Lulu, didn't your mom request that you get your own suite?" Tammy asked.

"She did at first," Luminia said walking over to see that she was rooming with her, "but I decided it wouldn't be necessary and I talked her out of it." Unlike her mother, Luminia did not feel the need to live with excess, despite being a princess.

Aqua, Jasmine, and Melody had already gone to the other doors that opened up to the two other dorm rooms. As it turned out Aqua would be rooming with Jasmine and since they had come early they were finished unpacking all of their things already.

"So does that mean you get a room all to yourself Mel?" Tammy asked knowing that the last girl in their group was a year older than them, therefore making it impossible for her to be Melody's roommate.

"No," Melody answered looking at the sheet of paper that was pasted up on her door "I'm rooming with some girl name Harmony of Magix." Melody opened the door to see if her new roommate was already there, but there was nothing in the room except the furniture. "Guess she hasn't found the room yet."

"Well I hope who ever she is knows how late you stay up listening to your music," Aqua pointed out.

"At least I'm not as bad as Luminia," Harmony said staring at her pale friend.

"Would you guys stop teasing me," Luminia whined "You know I can't help it."

"Yes, we know Lulu dear. We still love you even if you have the habits of an owl" Tammy said giving her a hug.

"Gee, thanks I can really feel the love," Luminia said plastering a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Hey girls," the group turned around to see Jasmine coming out of her while looking down at her phone "Sophia just texted me and asked if we were ready to head downtown."

"I'm ready!" Tammy exclaimed, jumping from Luminia's side over to the front door, but she was quickly pulled back by Melody with a yank of the hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, like I don't know… to unpack your stuff," Melody suggested sarcastically.

"Aw come on, party pooper. We can do that when we come back. And besides unlike you I already have a plan ready so that when we come back I'll have all my stuff put up within a matter of minutes."

"Fine," Melody sighed "And for your information it never takes me long to unpack."

"Would you two stop it already so we can go," Aqua demanded as she headed to the door with the other girls following behind her.

"Fine," both girls mumbled as they followed behind the rest of the group.

* * *

"Hey, freshmen," Harmony turned around to see a cherry haired girl and striking gold eyes standing a couple of feet away calling her.

'Is it that easy to tell I'm a freshman?' Harmony wondered to herself. "Yeah?"

"I think you're a little lost. This is the sophomore wing of the school. The freshmen dorms are on the other side of the building."

Harmony could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks from her mistake being pointed out. "Uh, thanks…" Harmony started to grab her suitcase when she heard the girl call out again for her to wait.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The girl asked contemplating Harmony's features for a minute.

"No, I don't think so," Harmony replied also taking in the girl's attributes. Her look was a mixture of gothic and punk. She wore a black satin ruffled top with a back and red mini skirt made up of a mixture of velvet and tulle, some serious combat boots with buckles and laces that came up to her shin, black spider web stud earrings, a red leather skull bracelet, and lastly a large gold ring decorated with a big ruby in the center that was surrounded by several tiny diamonds on her left hand. Her bright red hair that reached down to her hips, had streaks of black that either flowed freely or were in tiny little braids; she styled into two high pigtails and adorned with a pair of old pilot goggles.

"No, wait" the girl said holding up her one of her hands to pinch the bridge of her nose, as if to help her memory, while the other was held up in Harmony's face as if the girl was a traffic cop signaling that it was not yet safe to cross. After a couple of seconds, Harmony got bored of the girl and decided to leave when she heard the gasp which made Harmony jump after the long silence she had just endured.

"That's it I know who you are! You're the girl from the Coffee Hut in downtown Magix, I've seen you perform down there a couple of times and might I say that your voice is killer!"

Harmony was extremely surprised that this girl knew her especially from the Coffee Bean Hut. (Or as Harmony liked to call it the Hyper Hut or H2, due to all the caffeine addicts that frequent the place). Most of the customers there ranged from lower to middle class people and when Harmony saw the big ruby ring on the girl's hand there was no doubt she was above being a middle class citizen.

"Um, thanks." Harmony replied.

"My name's Scarlet Princess of the Realm of Horrias" the girl held out her hand to Harmony which Harmony gladly took. This made Scarlet give Harmony a strange look. "Wow you're probably one of the first people I've introduced myself to that hasn't freaked out about the realm I come from?"

Harmony understood what Scarlet meant when she mentioned people reaction to her realm. Horrias was not exactly a perfect realm filled with a bunch of perfect people. Horrias was known as the realm of Horrors and Nightmares, populated by mostly witches and warlocks who were always up to some kind of mischief. In short, on a scale from 1 to 10 Horrias ranked 500 in the most unsafe realms to live.

"Well, I don't believe in judging a person before I really get to know them," Harmony admitted. "And besides, you pointed out that I was in the wrong place instead of letting my amble aimlessly around the freaking huge castle.

Scarlet smiled "I like your attitude freshmen, the girls around here need to have a more open mind like yours."

"Thanks, and for future reference, the name's Harmony of Magix."

"Well, Harmony of Magix, how 'bout I show you where your dorm room is since you'll probably walk around the entire castle before you find it." Scarlet began to lead the way to the freshmen dorms as Harmony picked up her bags to follow.

"So," Harmony started "How does the Princess of the realm of Nightmares come to such goody-two shoes school like Alfea? I mean wouldn't be better for you to go to Cloud Tower?" Harmony knew she was being nosy, but Scarlet seemed to be a very interesting character and those were the type of people who she was fascinated with the most.

"Well, to be honest I never really fit in with the people of my realm. I was the girl with a conscience, the girl who didn't want to be evil and was hated by everyone else because of it. It's never really been in my blood to be a terrible person. My parents practically disown me since my brother is the poster child for an evil son. But, truth be told, I'd rather be ridiculed than be like the rest of my family."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

Continuing the walk to the freshmen dorms, Melody began telling Scarlet about her life and by the time she was finished they had arrived at Harmony's dorm.

"Well, this is me." Harmony said as she looked at the number beside the door that matched the number on the sheet of paper she was given along with her schedule. Harmony opened the door and was greeted with silence.

"Maybe they got lost like you," Scarlet followed in and plopped down onto the common room's couch.

"I don't think so. There are already some bags in my room" Harmony was quick to find her room that she would be sharing with Princess Melody of the Harmonic Nebula.

"If they left, they're either exploring the school some or they left for downtown Magix."

Harmony came out of her room after dropping her bags on her bed, "That's actually sounds like a pretty good idea right about now. How bout we go down to H2, my treat?"

"What's H2?"

"That's what I call the Coffee Hut sometimes; it's short for Hyper Hut."

"Wow, not only can you sing, you're generous, and are very good with creating silly names," Scarlet joked "I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah, yeah whatever; just don't get too comfortable with me paying."

* * *

Thank you for enduring through that chapter and I promise I'll post chapter 3 by next week, until then please review and ciao ;D!


	3. Confrontation in the City

Here I am again peoples :) and I bring with me (drumroll please...) CHAPTER 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 3: Confrontation in the City

The girls, having already known the area of downtown Magix so well, went straight to their usual hangout spot in the city, a popular ice cream shop called What the Freeze? (WTF, for short).

They had met up with their friend, Princess Sophia of Sparx, who had been waiting for them. Sophia was a fair skinned girl with brilliant sapphire eyes, and strawberry blonde hair pulled halfway up into a ponytail, while the rest of her hair went down to her waist. She wore a sky blue crochet ruffle belted tunic shirt with a pair of white skinny jeans, some brown criss cross suede flats, and accessorized with a pink crystal heart necklace, a pair of pink rose earrings, and a cream pearl and pink crystal stretch bracelet.

After the girls had all greeted their friend they lined up to order what they wanted. Sophia got French vanilla with topped with lavender honey, Luminia got coffee flavored, needing something to wake her up, Jasmine got strawberry, Melody got cherry vanilla, Tammy got rocky road, and Aqua got a Sea Salt flavored Ice pop.

The girls went to sit down at the outside tables so they could catch up and do some people watching.

"You missed it Sophia," Aqua giggled as she took a lick of her salty-sweet ice cream "Ms. Griselda totally caught scared the crap out of the entire freshmen class when she began talking about what would happened if we broke any of her precious rules. The look on Jasmine's face was priceless."

At this Jasmine gave a little grin, but rolled her eyes at the same time as she spooned a of ice cream scoop in her mouth.

"Yeah, well Ms. G wasn't appointed head of discipline for nothing. Apparently she was this strict even when our moms were attending Alfea." Sophia explained.

"I guess age really doesn't soften the heart" Luminia shrugged.

"We're not here to talk about Griselda, girls. Who cares if she doesn't like people, it's not even our problem" Tammy said pointedly. "How about we play "I Spy" for a bit?"

Most of the time the girls would disagree with this suggestion, given that Tammy almost always wanted to play, but they decided to humor her today.

"Okay," Tammy started "I spy with my little eye something…hm, silver."

Without looking, Luminia pointed her thumb behind her, "That laptop second from the left in the window of the computer store across the street."

All the girls looked at Lumnia then at Tammy to see if her random guess was correct. The girls assumed she was when they saw Tammy had a pout on her face.

"I still don't get how you do that," Tammy complained.

Luminia just smiled as she took another bite of ice cream "My turn," she said turning around and looking towards the street. "Let's see. I spy with my little eye…" Luminia scanned the area for a couple of seconds when something caught her eye "a fashion faux pas."

For a second the girls were confused and as they turned around to look in the direction Luminia was looking towards they saw a boy with black hair and blond streaks wearing a black graphic tee with loose black cargo pants, and black high tops.

"Lulu," Sophia practically whined to her best friend.

"What, you can't say you don't agree with me," Luminia shrugged.

"No offense Sophia," Aqua interjected "But, I think we all agree that the boy needs a serious wardrobe change and not to mention an attitude change."

"Amen to that," Melody whispered under her breath so low that Sophia couldn't hear.

"Hey, Ezekiel," Lulu waved over to the morbidly dressed boy, "fancy seeing you here."

The boy looked over to the group of girls and walked away as soon as he saw who was there.

"Nice talking to you too," Aqua muttered.

"Come on guys, give him a break," Sophia begged "He's been going through a bit of a rough time."

"Fine," Tammy sighed, "but only because _you_ asked. If that boy wasn't your brother and the successor to the throne of Eraklyon, I swear he'd be the most lone wolf loner that no other loners would even want to be around him."

"What did I just say?" Sophia glared.

"Okay, okay. Forget I said anything."

"Speaking of siblings, Jazz, did Laurel travel with you to the school today?" Melody addressed her dark haired friend.

"No, she decided to stay behind. Apparently there was some back to school party some of her friends back home were planning on having, so she'll be here tomorrow."

"What about Cyrus?" Aqua looked over to Luminia to ask about her older brother.

"Oh you know him; he rises as early as the sun, so naturally he left _way_ before I did and didn't even bother to wake me up," Luminia pouted.

"Honey, you know as well as i do that it's our older brother's jobs to annoy us to the ends of the realm," Aqua said relating to her pale skinned friend. Aqua also had an older brother, one who was two years older than her and lived to vex her.

"Well, if you ask me Cyrus has got a good head on his shoulders. Anybody who tries to wake you up is practically asking for a death wish," Tammy laughed.

"Who cares if my brother was dead, it'll be my head if my parents hear that I'm getting to all my classes late."

"I think I know someone who would care if Cy wasn't around," Tammy smirked then looked over at Melody with knowing look.

"I…I have, um, no idea what you're talking about." Melody stuttered, then began to occupy herself by taking rather large scoops of her ice cream and shoving them in her mouth making it harder to understand her when she said, "Eye ould ah cauh aout Ius?"

At this Tammy shook her head at her not-so-subtle best friend, who just about broke down into a nervous wreck whenever Luminia's brother was around.

"So, you guys want to start hitting the shops some?" Sophia asked trying to take the pressure off of Melody.

"That sounds like a good idea," Aqua said getting up from her seat, "I still need to buy some accessorize to wear with my dress for the Back to School Dance."

"Oh me too," Tammy said excitedly as she jumped up from her chair. "I can't wait until I get to show off my dress. You guys will totally flip when you see it."

The girls got up to throw the remains of their ice cream cartons in the trash and were about halfway down the block when Melody realized that she had left her phone on the table.

"Do you guys mind waiting here while I go get it? I promise I'll be super-duper fast."

"Take your time, we still have the rest of the afternoon to look at the stores," Jasmine assured her.

Melody quickly took off back to the ice cream store to see where she had left her phone. When she didn't see it on the table where here and the girls were sitting earlier, Melody began to panic a little. She went inside to ask the owner if he had seen it, which thankfully, he had and returned it back to the magenta haired girl. As Melody began to walk out of the store, she quickly checked her messages to see that her mom had texted her a couple of minutes ago. Knowing her mother to be the worrying type, Melody quickly responded to the message as she began walking towards where she left her friends. Just as Melody was about to hit 'send' she felt someone bump into her and there was a sudden wet and burning sensation, with a coffee scent, all over her body that caused Melody to screech out in pain and surprise.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Melody looked over to the girl whom the voice belonged to and glared at her. Melody was met with a pair of striking golden eyes that were starring at her in an almost confused way. Melody scrutinized the girl to see that she was dressed in dark Gothic clothes which could only mean one thing in Melody's mind; she was a witch. This made Melody feel slightly uncomfortable and caused her to lash out, not just because of the way she was starring at her but also because her mother warned her about how terrible witches were.

"What the heck is the matter with you?"

"I… I just didn't see…"

"Are you freakin' blind or something, or do you witches just love to cause trouble wherever you go?"

"Scarlet!"Melody heard a girl's voice yell, who was coming from the shop. Although she didn't see the face who the voice belonged to, Melody did see the girl's midnight hair pass by her as she went to help her the girl who had spilled the coffee all over her.

"Next time you bring your friend around people, make sure you keep her on a leash," Melody spat and with that walked away.

"Are you okay Scarlet?" Harmony asked as she helped to clean up some coffee that had spilled on her. Scarlet didn't reply at first, she just kept looking at Melody and then back to where the girl she had spilled coffee all over had stomped off to.

"I'm not so sure, I think I'm seeing double."

"Geez, did you really run into the girl that hard?"

Scarlet just shook her head, not so much as to answer Harmony's question, but more to try and straighten things out in her head that were getting sort of jumbled.

"What was with her anyways?" Melody questioned, "The way she was screaming I thought somebody had been murdered."

"Don't you know who that was?" Melody shook her head.

"That was Princess Melody of the Harmonic Nebula."

Harmony pondered the name of the girl for a second before the thought came to her.

"Oh, she's one of my roommates, just great," Harmony said sarcastically.

"Holy crap, _she's_ your roommate?"

"Um, yeah her name was on the door of my dorm room."

"Well, if I were you I'd seriously consider asking for a different dorm."

"Why?" Harmony questioned. "Is she always that bad?"

"It's not that she mean, but if you get on her, or any of her friends, bad sides that'll pretty much be the end of your social life."

"Is she really that important, like because she's a princess?"

"No!" Scarlet gave out an exasperated sigh, "it's because she's part of the WCGII"

"The what?"

"I can't believe you've never heard of them!"

"Um, believe it."

Scarlet rolled her eyes at her newfound friend's lack of knowledge on the subject. "The WCGII stands for Winx Club: Generation 2."

Harmony just gave the Goth girl a look that said 'and I should care about this because…?'

Scarlet groaned and rubbed her temples as if she could sense an oncoming headache.

"Remind me to _never_ come the little rock that you apparently live under because from what I can tell you've practically never seen the light of day as far as I'm concerned."

"Will you just tell me what you're talking about already!"

Scarlet began the story of the most famous and not to mention most loved fairies in the entire universe, The Winx Club. She started off by describing each one of the original members of the group. Princess Bloom of Sparx, and keeper of the Dragon Fire raised on Earth and later discovered she was a fairy and then came to Alfea. Princess Stella of Solaria, the eldest of the group, and the Fairy of the Sun. Flora of Linphea, the Fairy of Nature, Techna of Zenith, the Fairy of Technology. Princess Layla of Andros, the Fairy of Liquids. And Lastly Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, the Fairy of Music. She explained how it was this group of girls who were named as the Saviors of the Universe for the many brave feats that they had performed such as defeating the dangerous witch coven called the Trix, destroying Lord Darkar and keeping the Ultimate Power safe, vanquishing the powerful wizard Baltor, freeing the planet of Sparx, and its king and queen, from an eternal winter, defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle, making humans on Earth believe in magic and freeing the Terrestrial Fairies on Tir Nan Og from captivity, and lastly defeating the Ancient Ancestral Witches on Havram, all before they turned twenty.

"Wow, that's a whole lot of crap to do all before you're even in your twenty's"

"No kidding."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Princess Musa is this Melody chick's mom," Harmony commented.

"You would be correct, my friend. And even though she's only a freshman Melody has become popular just by being the daughter of one of the most highly regarded Fairies in all the known realms along with the rest of the girls who are a part of the WCGII."

"So just because this girl's mom is famous, she's becomes popular." Scarlet nodded her head in affirmation. "Well, I've only been at this school for less than a day and I already don't like what I see."

"That's just the way things are sometimes," Scarlet shrugged.

"Translation: Life SUCKS!"

"In a nutshell, pretty much," the girls laughed for a bit before they realized that the people around them were starring at them like they were crazy.

"So, to tell the truth after that whole ordeal I'm really not in the mood to walk around anymore," Harmony admitted.

"That's cool, but I still need to get some things while I'm down here. Do you mind going back by yourself?"

"No, not at all."

"So, I'll see you back at the school?"

"Yeah, you can come visit me at my dorm."

Scarlet made a face of uncertainty, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure your new roommate won't be so happy to see the girl who spilled coffee all over her."

"True, hm," Harmony thought for a second before an idea came to her, "How about we meet by the benches in front of the wishing well?"

"That plans sounds a lot more beneficial to my well-being. I'll meet you their around six-ish, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, see you." Harmony said as she began walking off onto the bus stop.

"Wouldn't want to be you, not with a roommate like yours anyway," Scarlet muttered to herself.

* * *

'I can't believe that I actually have to room with that girl,' Harmony complained to herself as she walked through downtown Magix, heading to the bus stop. After about a minute of walking, Harmony heard her phone give off her signature ringtone "Bust Your Windows" By Jasmine Sullivan. She pulled out her phone and looked at the text message and continued walking. The message was from Abby, it read:

**Hey, Harm. Just want to know if u got to the school safely and that you havent burned it down yet ;). Txt me back when you get the chance, and i u dont mind make it quick cause ur dad's worried sick about u (even though we both know he'd never admit it out loud)**

Harmony couldn't help but laugh at the message, knowing full and well that Abby was right, her dad was extremely prideful and hardly ever admitted if he was worried about something. Harmony was about to hit the 'Reply' button on her phone when heard a sound coming from up the block; it was the bus getting ready to leave her. Realizing that she'd have to wait another thirty minutes until the next bus came Harmony began running. She was about to cross the street when she saw someone rounding the corner, and she was heading straight towards them. Harmony tried to slow down, but it was useless because the next thing she knew, Harmony was on the ground, with a throbbing pain coming from her butt and an even worse pain coming from her elbows that she'd landed on.

"_Tawagoto_" Harmony cussed under her breath in Japanese.

"What is with you?" Harmony looked up to see who she'd run into. It was a boy with black hair with a few blonde streaks showing that Harmony immediately recognized as a bad hair-spell job because she could also still see that the roots of his hair. He was also on the ground but didn't seem to have any injuries and so he got up pretty quickly and dusted himself off.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Did my sister send you to follow me, or something?" the boy demanded. By now Harmony was so confused she could almost ignore the pain that was still coursing through her nerves.

"What are you even talking about? I don't even know who you are, why the heck would I be following you?"

"As stupid as you think I am Mel, do you really think that you could just change your hair color and you eyes and make me think you're a totally different person?"

Harmony was officially fed up with this guy, thinking she was someone else."My name is not Mel, it's Harmony, **_baka_**!" the navy haired girl yelled at the boy. For a few seconds both teens were quite until the boy decided to speak up.

"You're really not, Mel," the boy stated "Wow, um sorry."

Harmony rolled her eyes in annoyance of this boy's slow realization of the truth. "Whatever, just help me up." Harmony ordered as held her hand out for him to take.

At first he hesitated, still taking in Harmony features, but quickly snapped out of it and extended his arm out in order to help her up. What the boy didn't expect was how light she'd be. He pulled her upwards and in a split they were standing face to face with each other. Since she was still a little bit distorted from her fall, Harmony didn't pull away. She studied him for a while, taking in his entire face; a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes, thick eyebrows that gave his eyes a morbid/sexy appeal that seemed to make them smolder. He had a perfectly curved nose and a clean shaven face that was so smooth it practically seemed pore-less. Lastly Harmony looked slightly down to discover a pair of delicious lips that were thinner on the top and plumper on the bottom. Not wanting to become too hypnotized by the boys lips Harmony slowly looked back up to his eyes only to see that they were looking down. No, not **_that_ **far down; he was actually looking at her lips as well, which at the moment were slightly parted and, if one looked close enough, were also slightly trembling. Harmony's breaths started to come out shallower and shakier. She could feel her heart racing at the close proximity of the boy, whom everything about him just seemed so right: his face, his hand, which was still holding onto hers, even his scent. Without warning the boy looked back up and stared into Harmony's eyes causing her breath to hitch, but still she didn't pull away. The teens gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, the boy made the first move, parting his lips and letting his tongue partially glide over his bottom lip and if Harmony's heart was racing before, by now it was beating so hard that she could've sworn that it would jump out of her chest any second. Fully aware of the effect he was having on her, the boy to slowly began to slowly inch his head down towards hers. Harmony knew what was about to happen and her body's tingle of approval almost let it happen. But there was the little voice in the back of her head telling her how wrong it was and she knew it. Before things got too out of hand, Harmony pulled away and snatched her hand out of his hold.

"I...I, uh," Harmony stuttered, barely and volume coming out of her mouth. Harmony tightened her fists making the veins show throughout her arms. Just as the boy was about to say something Harmony took off in the opposite way that she had come from.

"Sorry," the boy whispered to the girl who no longer stood before him.

* * *

Harmony continued to run, making sure that this time she didn't run into anybody, until she was too tired to move another muscle. Luckily all of Harmony's running had brought her to the park where she plopped down on a nearby bench and closed her eyes to think.

'What were you thinking, Harmony,' she scolded herself. 'You can't just go around kissing random guys that you run into, what's the matter with you!' Harmony groaned in annoyance of the events of the day so far. It wasn't even the first day of school and ridiculous crap was already happening to her.

"Harmony?" Harmony glanced over her shoulder to see Scarlet standing behind the bench that she rested on.

"Hey," Harmony greeted the cherry headed girl.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to head back to the school?"

"I kind of just, lost my focus for a bit and before I knew it I was here."

Scarlet eyed her new friend suspiciously wondering how she got from the ice cream parlor where they had split up to the park, which was more than five blocks in the opposite direction of the bus stop that went to Alfea. And although she could tell something was off, Scarlet decided not to push it.

"Okay, if you say so. But we should probably head back to campus now, we **_really_ **don't want to be late for curfew and get on Griselda's bad side." Scarlet grabbed some shopping bags that she had earlier set down and prodded her friend from behind to get up.

"Okay, okay woman, I'm up." Harmony pushed herself off the bench and started to follow Scarlet towards the park's exit.

'Here's hoping that I never have to see him again,' Harmony thought to herself as she waited at the bus stop for the next bus to come and pick them up.

* * *

So did you like? Did you hate? Do you want me to include some Bulgarian folk dancing in it? (lol I love me some Phineas and Ferb references :D). Btw ifthou guys don't mind in your reviews could you tell me what you think of the outfits that I made so I know I'm not just making them for my own benefit? Thanx and see ya later!


	4. You Again!

**Well everyone I'm back and ready to update, and I have a feeling you guys will really like this chapter because (drumroll please), THIS IS WHERE THE TWINS WILL FINALLY MEET! So sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

* * *

Ch 4: You Again!

When the girls returned to the school the sun was starting to set on the Alfea castle as girls who soon be returning to their dorms were still either exploring the school or catching up with some of their friends the courtyard.

"So what should we do for the rest of the evening?" Tammy asked, skipping towards the freshmen wing of the school.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Luminia suggested.

"Oh no," Melody shook her head vigorously. "The last time we played truth or dare with you the dares you gave us managed to get us all grounded for three weeks!"

"It's not my fault you guys wouldn't answer any of my truth questions. If you had then you wouldn't have gotten into any trouble."

"I kind of want to play," Sophia interjected "It's an excuse for me not to go back to my room."

"What, you got some kind of crazy roommate?" Tammy asked.

"No, actually Laurel is my roommate this year, but since she's not here yet I don't want to be left alone in an empty room."

"Then it's decided, I guess we're playing truth or dare in our dorm, but there will be no outrageous dares allowed in this game that could possibly get us expelled," Aqua stated noticing the smile on Luminia's which quickly turned into a pout.

"Oh alright, let's just go and…" Melody started when she suddenly noticed a flash of cherry red hair come into her line of sight, over by the wishing well. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Who?" Tammy questioned looking over to where Melody was glaring at two girls near the well.

"That girl with the red hair is the witch that knocked me over!"

"Remember what I said before about how you couldn't prove that she's a witch. You still can prove that she is one!" Tammy exclaimed

"Besides aren't witches are only allowed on campus during some kind of special event?" Aqua wondered outloud.

"Are you sure that's the same girl?" Sophia asked knowing from her previous year at Alfea that any self-respecting witch wouldn't be caught dead on Alfea campus do to their superiority complexes and the fact that most of them really just could stand "those goody-two shoe Alfea pixies".

"I'm positive that that's her, and there no way I'm about to let her stay here on our turf." Melody began to march over to the wishing well as her friends quickly followed behind trying to convince Melody to 'stop being stupid' and just 'leave her alone'. But it was too late once Melody made up her mind it almost took a miracle to change it.

* * *

"Here comes your new roommate," Scarlet warned as she saw Melody heading over directly to where they were sitting. Since Harmony was facing Scarlet while they talked, her back was facing the incoming storm of anger coming their way, and Harmony wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her existence. From what Harmony could tell there were about five other girls following her; the only reason she knew this is because her supersonic hearing ability was trained enough to discern all the different footsteps and their patterns of how they walked.

"Well, it's too bad we couldn't avoid another confrontation," Harmony sighed. "But I guess some things like this can't be helped."

"You sure you want to stay and face the wrath of the WGCII?"

"Yeah. Let them come, what are they going to do? I mean it's not like _we're_ doing anything wrong, so if they start something we'll be considered the victims."

"Hm, I guess you're right," Scarlet said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I just hope you like surprises."

"What are you talking…" Harmony started to ask but was abruptly interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Hey witch, what makes you think its okay for you to just come here to our school?" the girl asked rather snootily. Harmony didn't even have to turn around to know that this was the infamous Melody that Scarlet had been talking about.

Scarlet just looked up to her in a confused way and asked "What are you talking about?"

"You know darn well what I'm talking about!"

"Excuse me, but if I may," Harmony interrupted rather calmly even though on the inside she felt like punching the girl in the face for talking to her new friend in such a way. "I think you've misunderstood."

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. Scarlet looked back at her friend and raised her eyebrow at her, in return Harmony just smirked.

"You're extremely wrong in your accusation that my friend here is a witch," Harmony explained "She's actually a t'witch." This terminology was actually quite common since 't'witches' or 'transformed witches' had now become rather common. They were the witches that were shunned by their own for doing good and helping others. Since their own friends and family usually did not approve of this type of attitude they were seen as traitors and were exiled from society. It was only a little less than two decades ago that Alfea became the first fairy school to accept a transformed witch and ever since then the Elders of Magix have been working to accept all witches who decided not to go down the path of evil, as so many had. Scarlet was one of the few who had come to Alfea, but because she was still considered a witch by many she was shunned by many of the students there.

"Oh yeah and how do you explain how she spilled her coffee all over me this afternoon, huh?"

"An accident," Harmony simply said.

"Told you so," Harmony heard another girl say who was then quietly scolded by Melody to 'keep her mouth shut'.

"Wow even your friend warned you and you still didn't believe her. How dense can you get?"

"What did you just say?" Melody growled looking at the back of the girl who insulted her. When she didn't reply back Melody started to get even angrier than before. "Turn around when you're speaking to royalty." It wasn't too often that Melody pulled out the hierarchy card on people but this seemed like the perfect time to put the girl into submission by announcing her rank.

"My bad _your highness_," Harmony mocked, still not turning around.

"Why you little," Melody said as she grabbed for the defiant girl's wrist in an attempt to pull her around to face her, but it wasn't before she realized that she was only grabbing onto the air where the girl use to be, Melody was already falling flat on her face onto the bench.

"Smooth move princess, was that suppose to be a display of how graceful royalty really is?"

Melody could feel herself turning red from anger and embarrassment. "Guys a little help," she called out to her friends but was only met with silence. When she finally got up to face her friends she saw them all looking toward the direction of the girl who'd embarrassed their friend. Melody finally looked over at the girl only to see… herself? No it wasn't her, this was a different girl her hair and her eyes being the difference, but other than that… they were identical.

The moment almost seemed to happen in slow motion as Melody took in the appearance of this girl and vice versa for Harmony. All the girls just stood there for a moment baffled at the scenario, all except for Scarlet that is, who at the moment was staring at all the rest of the girls with a rather amused look on her face.

When Scarlet had first ran into Melody downtown she thought that 1. She had accidentally ran into Harmony and 2. That she hit her so hard that her vision somehow became distorted and it made it seem as though Harmony had somehow acquired magenta hair and navy eyes. But when the girl started yelling at her, Scarlet knew it wasn't Harmony, but she was still in shock from seeing double after the real Harmony had come to help her. When Harmony told Scarlet that the girl who she'd been angrily assaulted by was her roommate, Scarlet decided to let fate play out, knowing that the two girls would have to meet face to face eventually.

"What in the worlds?" Harmony asked as she continued to size up her doppelganger in disbelief.

"How…why do you look like…" Melody started to ask but couldn't finish the last word, not being able to believe that the girl in front of her was almost an exact replica "Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harmony asked defensively.

"Can't you see the resemblance between you and me?"

For a moment Harmony froze, she didn't want to be compared to this princess, this girl who thought she could just throw around her title and get what she wanted, "Resemblance, between you and I? You might want to put some glasses on princess, I think your royal vision in out of wack."

"Excuse me, who the heck do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the girl who's getting tired of this conversation," Harmony said walking away from the group of girls.

"Wait a minute!" Melody cried out to her.

"What do you want now, are you going to tell me how out of style my clothes are or would you prefer to boss me around some more?"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is that I was having a good day until you, Princess Melody, came and started yelling at my friend back in the city and then started walking around here yelling at her _again_ like you own the freakin' school!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, please like you don't know. You and your circle of friends over there are practically school royalty with your moms being such hot stuff. Honestly I don't see what so great about all of you."

"Are you always like this or did you just wake up and decide to be a total witch to everyone you saw today?"

"Not everyone, just you," Harmony smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"There you go telling me what to do again! You may be able to get away with bossing people around on your planet, but your in Magix now girly. Try telling me what to do again and you'll find yourself in a very high position on my hit list," Harmony threatened.

"I suggest that you stop before that big mouth of yours causes more problems than you can handle" Aqua threatened right back, not about to sit by idly while her friend needed her.

"You'd be surprised at how much I can handle," Harmony replied confidently.

"That's enough, guys!" Sophia yelled. "We only came over here because of a misunderstanding and now that we've cleared that up there's really no reason to fight."

"Are you sure your not just making excuses because you're really too scared to fight?" Harmony challenged.

"Why don't you just lay off it? Sophia was just trying to be nice to you, although you clearly don't deserve it," Melody said defending her friend "And the day we ever back away from a fight is the day I lose the throne to my kingdom!" Melody defended.

"Then what's stopping you, huh?" Harmony asked, stretching her arms out to the sides as though she was waiting for someone to strike her.

"Unlike you, I have a sense of self-control!" Melody screamed at the girl.

"Well you could've fooled me," Harmony muttered, causing Melody yell out in frustration and stomp away, no longer wanting to deal with the difficult girl. As her friends followed Melody towards the main building, Harmony just stood in the same spot fuming but stopped for a second when she heard giggling coming from the bench.

"What the heck are you laughing at Scarlet?"

"Oh, just remembering the look on your face when you saw Melody."

That when the truth suddenly dawned on Harmony "Wait a minute. You knew who Melody was, which means you knew what she looked like, and you knew that we'd see each other eventually and find out that… well that she looked the way she did." Again Harmony refused to admit that that girl looked like her, well at least outside of her thoughts.

"Yeah, pretty much," Scarlet said frankly.

"Well then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I believe in letting fate take its own course…well that and, like I said before, the look on you face was priceless when you found out."

Harmony honestly couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just shook her head and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Ms. Faragonda if I can switch room assignments so I can get away from my hellish roommate."

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't **_anything_** you can do Ms. Faragonda?" Harmony pleaded

"I'm sorry but there is no way for me to change room assignments now. If you want I can put your request on hold until after winter break, but other than that there is nothing else I can do."

"Okay," Harmony sighed in defeat, "But while I'm here can I ask you about my extra class?"

"Of course, dear I've talked it over with the teacher and he said it would be fine if you joined his class, but he and I both want to know if this is truly a choice you want to make." Ms. Faragonda questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then, I'll contact him right now and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Ms. F," with that said, Harmony walked out of the headmistress' office, disappointed that she had to return to her dorm where she could anticipate a frosty welcome from her new roommate.

As she finally closed the door Ms. Faragonda waited a few seconds before using the crystal ball in the room to make two important calls.

"…Hello?" asked a gruff male voice.

"Yes, this is Ms. Faragonda speaking. I would like to tell you that Ms. Harmony is absolutely sure about joining your class starting tomorrow."

"Alright then, if that's what the little lass wants then so be it. I'll send over a suit for her to wear for tomorrow's class, and she'd better not be late either."

"Considering how much she trouble she went through to get into the first place I doubt she'll do anything that might get her kicked out."

"Well who knows, it might be better for her sake if she did."

"Are you saying you don't think she can handle herself over there?"

"All I'm saying is that I don't think her classmates will give her the easiest time when she joins the class. But then again, knowing who her father was, I have a feeling she'll know how to handle herself."

"Glad to hear it." Ms Faragonda grinned "Please don't hesitate to contact me if any…problems arise with this arrangement."

"Now who sounds worried about the girl?"

Ms. Faragonda just shook her head with another smile "That is all for now." She said before ending the connection and then started up another one.

"…Hello, my dear," an old grandmotherly voice cooed from the other side of the glowing globe.

"Hello mother, how is retired life treating you?"

"Oh, it's much less exciting than running a school full of overexcited teenagers, but I guess it's all right." There was a pause before the elderly woman began to speak again, this time in a more serious tone. "Is everything in place?"

"Yes, mother everything you asked me to do is finished, but…" the young Ms. F started but couldn't seem to finish her statement.

'But' what?"

"I just can't help but feel that we're meddling in business that isn't ours to meddle in."

"I know it might feel that way, my child, but you must know that what we're doing was bound to happen sometime and we're just… helping the process along. And if we wait any longer we might be too late to stop…" Mrs. Faragonda started to explain but was interrupted by her daughter.

"Have the visions been getting worse mother?" she asked in a worried tone but was met with silence. "Mother, are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"I'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about." The older woman was met with an unbelieving look from her daughter.

"Tell me if your condition gets any worse, okay?"

"I will" Mrs. Faragonda promised with a warm smile.

"I love you mother, stay well," the young Ms. Faragonda said as more of an order rather than a plea, and ended the connection.

* * *

As Harmony began walking down the corridor that led to her room she couldn't help but think that maybe she didn't belong at Alfea. From what she could tell the girls here weren't exactly welcoming and they were all probably better bred than Harmony was.

Harmony gave out a long sigh, 'I don't know if I can do this,' she thought to herself closing her eyes for a couple of seconds before snapping them back open and shaking her head back into reality. 'No, I can't think like that, Dad and Abby have faith in me and I have faith in myself, I Harmony of Magix, am not a quitter and I'm not going to give up just because of some portentous princess!' With those thoughts in mind Harmony continued down to her dorm until she was face to face with the door. From the outside she could hear the voices of the girls she had met in the courtyard.

'Oh, crap don't tell me all of them are sharing the dorm,' Harmony thought worriedly, but came back to her senses, knowing that she'd have to face them all sooner or later, since this was her room. She opened the door, and like the first time was met with silence, only, unlike the last time there were six pairs of eyes glued on her.

"What are **you** doing here?" Melody asked with venom in her voice.

Not wanting to upset the beast more than she already had, since they were going to be roommates, Harmony simply answered, "Oh, I'm just here to unpack."

"Unpack?" a girl with orange curly pigtails asked "Unpack what?"

"My things," Harmony said as she headed over to her door and was quickly met with opposition from Melody who quickly ran in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing? That's my room."

"I don't doubt that it is, but I still have to get in to unpack my things."

It all suddenly clicked in Melody's head. This girl was her roommate.

"Wait a second, are you telling me that **you're** Harmony of Magix?"

"Yep, last time I checked, I was Harmony of Magix and…" Harmony paused as she examined her own body, lifting up her arms, checking behind her back, and studying her midnight tresses "What do you know; I'm **still **Harmony of Magix."

Melody narrowed her eyes at the girl's mocking attitude, "Prove it then."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove that you're Harmony and I'll let you in." Harmony raised an eyebrow at this ultimatum that was placed before her.

"Um, okay…" Harmony said a she pulled her billfold out of her back pocked, pulled out a small card and gave it to the angry princess standing before her. Melody took it out of her hand and saw that she was given a bus pass with the Harmony's name printed on it and a picture of her to the side of the card.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Harmony questioned, knowing full and well that even if Melody tried to deny that she was indeed the girl she'd be rooming with, she'd look like a complete and utter fool.

"Whatever," is all Melody said before tossing the card in the air which, to her great annoyance, Harmony caught with easy, and moved out of the way to let the girl pass.

"Wow, the tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife," Tammy said breaking the silence that had overshadowed the room ever since Harmony left into her bedroom to unpack her things.

"Suddenly I wish I could've had my own suite," Harmony sighed as she plopped back down to her original sitting spot.

"Oh, come on Mel, it's not like it's the end of the world, or something," Sophia nudged her friend.

"I really can't think of how this situation could get any worse Soph."

"I could," Tammy said, raising her hand as if she'd been called on to answer a question "She could be your evil twin sent to Alfea to assassinate you and take your place on the thrown so that she could rule your entire realm."

"Tammy!" Melody complained.

"Sorry, but it's possible." Melody just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"If it's such a problem that she's here, why don't we ask Ms. Faragonda if we can get her assigned to a different dorm? I mean I have a feeling that she wouldn't mind since she pretty much made it clear she doesn't like us," Aqua suggested.

"Not possible," The group of girls turned to see Harmony standing in the door way, not knowing that she'd been listening to their conversation.

"Um, eavesdrop much?" Melody said glaring at the girl.

"Um, no; more like supersonic hearing much?" Harmony said pointing to her ears "I could hear you guys talking because I have amazing hearing, and even if I didn't you guys aren't the best whisperers."

"Wait, I thought you said you were from Magix," Luminia said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then how come you have supersonic hearing, the only people who have that ability live on the planet Melody," Sophia pointed out.

Harmony just shrugged at this "Well maybe I'm just special. Anyways back to the matter at hand. I already talked to Ms. F and she said that I can't switch dorms until winter break."

"Well, maybe you just weren't convincing enough," Melody suggested pompously.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and change her mind with your fancy little princess words, even though I have a feeling that the result will be the same."

"Harmony's actually right Mel," Sophia interjected "Last year I tried to change rooms because my roommate…well she was an ice fairy and you guys know I don't deal with cold temperatures very well, and she liked to keep the temperature in the room at 30°.I had to stay in that arctic zone for the entire first semester before I could switch."

"This cannot be happening," Melody groaned as she slammed her head into a nearby pillow.

"Wow, it's really nice to know that I'm wanted here," Harmony said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some more unpacking to do so," Harmony took a deep bow, still obviously mocking Melody, and left the room.

"Well she's definitely an interesting character," Tammy pointed out.

"I like her necklace," Luminia randomly interjected earning her strange looks from her friends, "What? I think it was really pretty, don't you think so too Mel?"

"The only thing I think of when I think of her is classless attitude."

"You know she can hear you right?" Sophia asked.

"Let her hear me. I wouldn't hesitate to say the same thing to her face."

"Come on guys, let's quit the hate fest and go back to our game," Tammy suggested.

"I'm really not in the mood to play anymore," Melody said looking down and tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Fine party pooper," Tammy stuck her tongue out at her best friend, causing her to giggle. "Finally, I got you to laugh! Sometimes I think you're a little too uptight for your own good."

"That's so not true!" Melody argued playfully.

"Yeah it is!" Tammy argued back.

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is TOO!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT, NOT, NOT!" Melody raised her voice with each repeated word and finalized the argument by throwing the pillow she had just crashed her head into, at her orange haired friend.

"AH! Pillow rape!" Tammy yelled getting a mouthful of pillow. The girls started to crack up at the antics of their two friends.

From inside her bedroom Harmony could hear all that was going on, even without her supersonic hearing.

'So that's what it's like to have real friends,' Harmony thought to herself as she sat down on her bed. 'Maybe if I apologize they might just…' Harmony thought for a second, but then began to vigorously shake her head 'No, I didn't do anything wrong, it's all that freakin' Princess Melody's fault, so she should be the one to apologize, not me!'

Harmony's father had always told Harmony to stand up for herself; otherwise she would get walked all over by other people.

The door to her room began to open itself and behind it was Harmony's favorite new person.

"Look, since you're going to be staying here for a while you should know that I use bathroom in morning."

"Good for you," Harmony smirked, "I take showers at night anyways so you don't have to worry about little ole me getting into her royal highnesses way." Melody rolled her eyes at this comment and left, not wanting to bother with the girl anymore than she had too.

'Were there girl like this when you went to Alfea, Mom?' Melody wondered to herself.

* * *

**Did you like the way the the way the two girls finally met? If you didn't tell me what you think should've happened and I might just revise it. Well I'm darksoulrose and this was Chapter 5 of my story Parent Trap. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. First Day of School

**Hey guys, welcome back to Parent Trap. Just want to give you guys a heads up, this chapter will really just be a filler, not much going on...(sorry -_-). But I promise the next couple of chapters will have much more going on so thanks in advance for being patient about it. And now here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Ch 5: First Day of School

"Come on Lulu, you got to get up!" Tammy said bouncing up and down on her roommate's bed attempting to wake her.

"Leave me alone, Tammy," Luminia muttered under her covers.

"Fine you asked for it," Tammy said jumping off of Luminia's bed and walking over to the alarm clock on the princess's nightstand. Tammy opened the back of the clock, pulled out a few wires and connected them to each other before closing the back to the clock, setting the alarm to ring a minute prior to the present time, placing it back on the nightstand Tammy scurried over to her desk where she pulled out some conveniently place earplugs and put them in her ears.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

"Ahhhh! What the heck, Tammy!" Luminia screamed at her friend.

"What was that?" Tammy asked, doubling over in laughter.

"Turn that thing off!"

"Sorry still can't hear you."

Luminia would have thrown her hands up in frustration but didn't want to risk taking her hands off her ears and become deaf.

"Well, since it looks like you're up now," Tammy walked over to the alarm clock and pulled apart the wires that she had recently put together. "How'd you like my little wakeup call?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Taking this as her sign to run, Tammy dashed out of the room being followed by her enraged roommate.

"Come on Lulu, can't you take a joke?" Tammy yelled at Luminia who, at the moment, was so angry that she was growling her vengeance at the orange-haired girl.

Luminia had almost had Tammy within tackling reach when she felt someone holding her back from killing her prey.

"Let me go Aqua!"

"How do the two of you have so much energy this early in the morning?" The dark-haired girl asked.

"It's all her fault!" Luminia pointed at, a now out of breath, Tammy. "She started messing with my alarm clock and probably woke the entire school up!"

"What is going on out here?" The three girls looked over to see Melody leaning on her door frame with a pissed off look written all over her face.

"Tammy did it!" Luminia accused

"If you weren't such a night owl, you would have woken up sooner and we wouldn't have this problem now would we; if you ask me it's Luminia fault." Tammy defended herself.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Enough! Knock it off both of you!" Aqua yelled at the bickering girls, having the final say in the issue.

Not feeling in the mood to listen to anymore yelling Melody headed to her room to get to the connecting bathroom. Getting her toiletries bag she noticed that her roommate was still asleep even after the alarm clock incident and the argument that was still raging in the common room. Melody shook her head at the sleeping rock and continued to the bathroom.

'I'm not her mother; I shouldn't have to wake her up.' Melody reasoned in her mind.

After about 30 minutes spent getting ready Melody found Tammy messing around on her laptop waiting for Melody.

"Good morning Tams,"

"Morning to you too, where's your favorite new roommate?"

"Still asleep," Melody scoffed.

"Shouldn't we wake her up so she can have breakfast?"

"I am not that girl's keeper; I shouldn't have to be responsible for getting her up."

Tammy flicked her friend on the nose, "Come on, at least try to be the bigger person in the matter."

Melody groaned in response "Ugh, fine." She headed back to her room and began to shake her roommate on the shoulder vigorously. "Wake up you lazy bum!" she yelled in her ear.

"No," Harmony muttered.

Melody just shrugged her shoulders, giving up and left the room "She won't get up."

"Oh, come on you barely even tried."

"Yes I did."

"Oh really, then how about I give it a shot?"

"Be my guest."

Melody watched as Tammy went into her room and within a couple of seconds there was a resounding electric sound coming from the room that was immediately followed by an:

"OWWWW!"

Tammy sauntered out of the room with a confident look on her face "See, it didn't even take me that much effort,"

"But you used your magic and that's against school rules," Melody pointed out.

"It's not like Griselda is watching around every corner and besides it got the job done didn't it. Harmony's awake and now _we_ can go to breakfast. All's well that ends well."

Melody rolled her eyes "Let's just go already,"

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Scarlet asked her pale-skinned friend, poking her with a piece of toast.

"I received a bit of a rude awakening this morning," Harmony explained as she rubbed an irratated spot on her arm before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Are you talking about that alarm clock incident? Because I'm pretty sure that even woke up the witches in CT."

"What alarm clock incident?"

"Are you kidding me? How could you not have heard about it? How could you not have heard it at all?"

"Heavy sleeper?" Harmony suggested.

"You would've had to been dead not hear that thing."

"Well my dad always use to say I sleep like the dead, so I guess it fits."

"Excuse me ladies, may I please have your attention please," Ms. Faragonda called across the hall. All the girls in the dining hall turned to the front of the room where all the teachers were seated. "First I would like to say good morning to all of you, I hope you all had a good night's rest; although I'm not so sure everyone received such a pleasant awakening." Ms. Faragonda said, referring to what everyone was now calling "The Alarm Clock Incident", earning a couple of laughs. Harmony however couldn't help but notice the orange haired girl she roomed with, who she recognized as Tammy, becoming extremely interested in her empty plate of food.

"Continuing on with my announcement, I would like to tell you that next Saturday at eight will be our Back to School Dance!"

The hall quickly filled with cheers and wolf whistle, expressing the excitement of the event.

"I do hope you all will be hospitable hostesses come this Saturday night, when the Red Fountain boys visit our school."

"But, not too hospitable, young ladies," Griselda interjected. "There will be chaperones during the event to make sure there is no… unseemly activities going on."

Ms. Faragonda laughed at Griselda's input "But dancing is encouraged throughout the night and I hope you all will enjoy your time at the dance. With that announcement being said, your first classes of the school year will be starting in fifteen minutes. Be punctual, and start off the new school year with your best foot forward."

Applause filled the hall as Ms. Faragonda sat back down in her seat, and girls started to clean up their breakfast plates to head to their classes.

"So what's your first class, Harmony?" Scarlet asked as she threw the remains of her breakfast in the trash.

"Let's see," Harmony pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket and unfolded it, "my first class is…Transformations with Professor Wizgiz."

"Oh cool, that was one of my favorite classes last year."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you are a sophomore aren't you. We probably won't have any class together."

"Here, let me see your schedule," Scarlet reached for the paper and scrolled down the list of classes. "It looks like we have a study hall together in the afternoon."

"Let me look at that," Harmony said grabbing for the sheet of paper. "Hm, well I'm not so sure about that. I actually do have a class that period."

"Then why was it put down as a study hall?"

"Let's just say that for the first week it's more of a trial run to see if I can actually stay in the class."

"Is it some sort of advanced placement class?"

"No, it's… well, I'll tell you after I'm sure that I can stay in the class."

"Oh, look who's being Little Miss. Secretive."

"I just don't want to jinx it."

"Okay, you can tell me later, right now I've got to head off to Worlds History," Scarlet said as she started to walk off "I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Professor…um Griselda?" Luminia said busting into the doors of her Transformations classroom.

"Well, I do hope you'll not make this a habit, Miss…" Griselda said, letting the end of the sentence drag on.

"Um, Princess Luminia," Luminia said pointing at herself, finding it strange that Griselda had forgotten about their first encounter during orientation, but still, Luminia wasn't complaining.

"Yes, Princess Luminia. Now, take your seat."

Luminia scurried to a seat in the second row beside the window, looking to her right she saw Harmony, with a dazed look in her eyes, staring at the front of the classroom. Luminia was about to get the midnight-haired girl's attention when another girl raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes?" Ms. Griselda asked in her nasal-sounding voice.

"Um, I thought this class was taught by Professor Wizgiz," The girl speculated out loud.

"Yes, this is true," Griselda responded.

"Then, um… where is he?" The young fairy asked.

For a couple of seconds the room was completely silent, and the girl who had asked the question was starting to shake in her seat, pondering if something she had said had upset the Head of Discipline. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Griselda lifted her small framed glasses off her face and put them on the desk.

"_**He**_ is right here."

Before the eyes of the girls in the room, the lanky old woman they knew as Ms. Griselda turned into a short elf with curly orange hair and a bit green hat. The class gasped in amazement and began to applaud their teacher.

"That girls, was magical transformation at its finest; turning a fun little elf into an old hag who needs to learn how to have a little more fun." Wizgiz joked getting a laugh out of every person in the room.

"Transformation, though, is not just about changing the way you look on the outside, but also about changing the way you think on the inside." The professor explained. "Although that is getting into the more advanced aspects of this course, it is important to remember. Now, for today's lesson we will start with the simple exercise of changing your hair color."

With a snap of his fingers mirrors popped out from the students desk. Some girls took this as a chance to check their make-up and fix their hair. Harmony, however, took the mirror from its floating position, focused on her reflection and within a couple of seconds her midnight locks were now the same cherry-red color as her new t'witch of a friend.

"Very good Miss. Harmony," Harmony looked over, well actually down, to see the professor smiling at how fast she was able to complete the assignment while other girls were still having some trouble keep their hair the same color.

"Thanks, professor," Harmony responded gladly.

"Have you done this type of exercise before?"

"Oh, a couple of times," she answered nonchalantly, and slightly untruthfully. Harmony was the queen of hair color experimentation, she'd learn the technique back when she had just started middle school and changed her hair color every week. Harmony, however didn't want to announce this during class considering some of the jealous looks she was already getting. The last thing Harmony wanted was to be labeled as a 'teacher's pet'.

Wizgiz moved on from Harmony's desk to see how some of the other students were doing. Harmony was about to take the time to close her eyes and catch up on some sleep when she saw a pale hand tap on her desk. Harmony looked to where the hand had retracted to; it was the girl who had come late, a Winx girl. Harmony didn't remember her name, or any of the names of the other girls she'd been rooming with besides Melody's, for obvious reasons, and Tammy's, because she was thinking of ways to return the rude wakeup call she had received from her this morning.

"Cool color you got there," the girl commented.

"Thanks…um. You too." Harmony said returning the compliment. Harmony remembered that the girl's natural color was a pale blonde, right now it was pretty chesnut color that complimented her eyes very nicely.

There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence between the girls before Luminia started up the conversation again.

"I really like your necklace," she said out of nowhere. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Uh, I don't really know," Harmony lifted the heart-shaped pendant from where I laid on her chest. "I've had it since I was a baby."

"Interesting." She simply said.

Harmony's face became contorted in confusion, but not wanting to continue small talk with one of the infamous Winx girl she looked toward the front of the class where Professor Wizgiz was continuing with his lesson on the side effects of different kinds of transformations.

"So, Harmony," Lumina said looking over at the navy haired girl once Professor Wizgiz dismissed class, "like I was saying before I really like that locket of yours."

"An like I said before, thanks. Now if you don't mind I got to go," Harmony gathered her books and went towards the door, not really in the mood to talk, only to be met with her favorite person.

"Harmony." Melody addressed curtly. Harmony didn't even address the princess, instead she just rolled her eyes and continued on to her next class. Melody shook her head in general disapproval of the girl before heading over to Luminia, whom she had her next class with. "You have a class with her?"

Luminia nodded her head, even though the answer to her friends question was ridiculously obvious. "You ready to go to Magix History?"

"It'll probably be one of the few classes I'll pass, so yeah." Melody joked.

"Oh come on, if you ask Tammy to tutor you I bet you'll have no trouble with any of the classes," Luminia assured.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Melody smiled as the two girls went to their next class.

* * *

**Thoughts? Possible mistakes I've made? A chocolate cake? If you've got any of the three please let me know ;). Toodaloo for now!**


	6. A Different Kind of Class

**Okay guys here I am again with a brand-spanking new chapter. This ones got a bit of action in it and well... I've never written any kind of action stories before so bare with me if it's not that great (I'm still an ametuer). Well enough chit-chat, on to chapter 6!**

* * *

Ch 6: A Different Kind of Class

Harmony had successfully gotten through her first four classes of the day without too much difficulty. Unfortunately for her there was at least one Winx girl in every one of her classes so far, but she sat as far away from them to avoid any kind of confrontation. Now that the afternoon had rolled around was off to her next class before lunch. This was the class Harmony had been waiting anxiously to take since she signed up for in the summer.

"Um, excuse me," Harmony turned around to see a boy with big thick rimmed glasses and blackish brown hair that slightly hid his almond shaped and colored eyes. "Are you lost?"

"No," Harmony said confidently.

"You're a fairy, right?"

"Yes."

"This is Red Fountain. Shouldn't you be at Alfea?"

"No."

"Can you please stop with the one word answers?" the boy asked exasperatedly.

Harmony laughed at the boy, "Well, geez. I thought guys liked girls who knew how to keep quiet and look pretty."

"Wow, a response with more than one word, and who told you that?"

"Oh, just something I heard through the grapevine," Harmony responded then pulled out her phone to check the time, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got somewhere to be. But it was nice talking to you…"

"Max," he said holding out his hand which Harmony took in a firm handshake

"Nice to meet you Max, I'm Harmony and I got to go now. Bye."

Harmony hustled to the nearest women's bathroom in order to change into her assigned uniform. Yes, her new class was at the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. Harmony had always been a great fighter since her dad had been teaching her since she could walk. When she told her dad that she wanted to try and take a combat class at Red Fountain he was shocked to say the least. It took a lot of convincing the school board to accept Harmony as a student, but eventually she was admitted to take combat classes there. Harmony was practically giddy with glee; she wanted to show everyone that just because she was a girl that didn't mean she couldn't fight like the guys. Pulling the uniform she was given from her bag, she quickly put it on. The material was extremely tight, accentuating Harmony's more…feminine qualities.

'If a girl taking classes at Red Fountain doesn't start a riot with these boys, the way I look in this uniform sure will,' Harmony thought to herself with a smirk. Putting her boots on and cape she came out of her stall to check out how she looked.

"Yep, definitely hot." Harmony said approving herself in the mirror. She turned around some, checking herself out at different angles. She looked at her back and frowned a little; she didn't really like the way the cape looked on her. Taking it off her back and tying it around her waist, Harmony gave a nod of approval to the newly styled cape and went off to her combat class.

* * *

"Miss. Harmony nice to see you made it on time." A gruff accented voice said to the young woman as she walked up him.

"Honestly, Cordatorta, I don't think I could be late for this class if I tried."

"Well, after you lassie," Cordatorta said, nodding his head towards the direction of the door.

With her heart pounding and palms starting to sweat from her nervousness and excitement, Harmony pushed the door open and was met with the famous Red Foutain Arena, and not to mention a couple of confused faces up in the stands. Harmony could feel all the eyes in the room were on her at the moment, but nervous as she was, her feelings didn't show on her face as she looked directly at the group of boys in the stands daring them to question her presence.

"Alright," Cordatorta shouted, commanding the attention of everyone in the room, "Starting today, lads; our school is trying out something new with our combat class. I would like to introduce you to your new classmate Harmony of Magix."

Cordatorta's announcement was first met with silence, followed up by an uproar of disapproval.

"You can't be serious!"

"Red Fountain doesn't even allow girls."

"This chick probably wouldn't last one day here!"

"Enough!" Cordatorta roared silencing the class. "Whether or not you approve of Ms. Harmony's presence here is not for you to decide. Headmaster Saladin has already made the decision."

"How do we even know this chick can fight," one boy asked.

"Do you doubt mine and the headmaster's ability to choose our students?"

The boy just looked down, knowing that if he answered the question the punishment for his defiance would be severe.

"Cordatora, if it isn't too much of a problem I wouldn't mind showing them what I can do," Harmony offered.

Harmony's suggestion earned a couple of chuckles from the peanut gallery of perverted minds that occupied the stands; Harmony just rolled her eyes at them.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm more than sure," Harmony assured with a smirk growing on her face "Of course I'll need a sparring partner." Harmony faced the stands again looking over, once again, daring them to face her.

"I'll do it," it was the boy who had earlier, questioned Harmony's fighting ability, who had volunteered to be her opponent.

Harmony couldn't help but chuckle, "Fine by me."

"Okay, then the two of you can go to choose your weapons and head to the middle of the arena when you are ready."

Cordatorta sent two fighters off to the weapons closet, where any and all kinds of weapons could be found.

Harmony went off to the sword section of the closet until she found the specific sword she was looking for. After a couple of minutes of searching she had found it; a _naginata_. Although this wasn't Harmony's favorite weapon to work with she knew that she'd be able to take down her behemoth of an opponent without seriously injuring him. This particular weapon had a sharp sword on one end and the thick staff on the other; it was designed either for horseback or for clearing a crowd of enemies. Even though neither of these situations came into play for this battle, Harmony knew how to handle a _naginata_ well enough to know how to take down her opponent.

Leaving the weapons closet, Harmony saw that her opponent had already in the arena ready to fight. For his weapon he had chosen a double-sided battle axe; he was a rather burly guy so his choice of a heavier weapon made sense.

"Alright you two, I want a clean fight, no tricks and no magic Ms. Harmony," Cordatorta instructed.

"Trust me, I won't need magic to win this fight," Harmony said haughtily.

"You want to bet on that?" Harmony's opponent asked.

"Well, I would, but I don't want use to lose all your pride," Harmony smirked

"Alright on my mark," Cordatorta raised his arm signaling for both fighters to draw their weapons; "And…fight!"

Right away the boy went in for a straight attack, which Harmony dodged easily. At first the boy was disoriented from how fast his opponent had moved, but recovered within a couple of seconds, going straight into another attack that missed Harmony by a hair

"What's wrong little, fairy. Too scared that stupid weapon of yours won't even make a dent on me?" the boy taunted.

Harmony knew he was just trying to get her riled up and break her concentration, but Harmony refused to let him get the better of her. Not wanting to show her fighting abilities this early in the battle, Harmony didn't attempt to land any attacks, instead she used her time dodging to assess her opponent.

'_Opponent: large, with good speed to match. When in attack mode, all force put on right leg leaving left leg unstable. Recovery time from axe swing: approximately 2-3 seconds, depending on strength of swing. Best course of success: Attack during lag time after his attack.'_

These thoughts started coursing through Harmony's mind; a continuing string of battle strategy. It came natural to Harmony to think this way in a fight; in short, Harmony was a natural born fighter.

Keeping her footwork in mind, Harmony made a grapevine path in the shape of a circle, never taking her eyes off her opponent, waiting for her chance to strike.

"Stop stringing the battle out and just admit you've lost," the boy demanded as he went for another charge at Harmony. Waiting until the last moment Harmony stayed put until she saw her opponent beginning to bring down his axe.

_'NOW!'_ Harmony's instincts yelled out to her in full force as she rolled to the right, switching her weapon to the staff side and with full force, she the boy in the area right behind his knee causing him to collapse straight to the ground, face first. Flipping the naginata back to the bladed side aimed it at the boy's back but pulled back on the force before causing any real damage.

There was a silence that had overcome the class, like the one that filled the room when Harmony had first entered it. But instead of it being and air of confusion, the reaction that filled the room at the moment was astonishment.

Taking her naginata away from her opponents back Harmony retracted the blade and and gave a defiant glance to the audience of boys. "Anybody else want question my ability?" Harmony asked, her voice echoing off of the wall; she was met with silence. "I didn't think so."

* * *

"You didn't!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"I so did," Harmony said haughtily, with a flick of her midnight locks.

"This, moment has got to go down in history as the most amazing moment ever! I mean an Alfea fairy defeating a Red Fountain boy in combat **_without_** magic! It's mind-blowing!" Scarlet yelled as she flailed her arms in the air.

"Okay, okay, as much as I appreciate the praise, I'm not trying to let the entire magical dimension know," Harmony explained.

"Fine, but just because I'm not going to say anything that doesn't mean it isn't going to get around. I'd be willing to bet a year's allowance that everyone will hear about your little victory by the time the Back to School dance rolls around."

"Noted, but until that happens let's just keep it to ourselves, okay?" Harmony asked.

"Okay," Scarlet nodded and looped her arm through Harmony's. It was the end of the day and despite being the first day of school, they had a good bit of homework to do.

"Are you sure your roommate's ok with me doing my work in your room?" Harmony inquired.

"Oh, sure. Neigia's never minds since she usually does her own thing, but I hope you don't mind it being a little cold in the room."

"I'll be okay," Harmony assured.

* * *

"Ok, I lied I am **_so_** not okay," Harmony chattered through her teeth. When Scarlet said it would be cold in the room, Harmony didn't anticipate arctic temperatures.

"I told you it would be cold," Scarlet said walking over to her closet getting a large winter jacket and handing it to Harmony.

"You said 'a little cold' not freakin' temperatures from the realm of Frost!" Harmony complained.

"Ironically enough, that's actually where Neigia is from, that's why she likes the room to be so cold," Scarlet explained.

"How in the world can you live like this?"

"On Horrias the temperatures vary from blistering hot to freezing cold so I'm pretty much accustom to extreme temperatures."

"Well since your roommate's not here can we **_please_** turn up the heat in here?" Harmony begged.

"Sorry, no can do. Neigia gets really pissed when anyone messes with the thermostat and since I'd rather not face her wrath today, how about we go study in the library?"

* * *

"Why can't I figure out this stupid spell," Melody groaned.

"It's not that hard Mel," Jasmine said putting her hand on her friends back supportively.

"Maybe not for you, but for me it's impossible. You know I've never been great at Potions and even after the first day of it I'm completely lost!"

"It's just something you have to work at. I'm sure if you do you'll be an ace in this class in no time," Jasmine assured.

"Jazz, sometimes you have **_way_** too much faith in me," Melody smiled at her kind-hearted friend.

"Impossible," Jasmine returned the smile and gave her friend a hug.

"Aw, what a touching moment," the two girl looked up and saw Tammy leaning on the door frame that led to her room and eating an apple. "How come I wasn't invited to join?"

"Because even when you try to help me study we get wholly off topic and end up doing things that don't even remotely help me pass any of my classes." Melody explained.

"So what? It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Not when my grades are suffering for it."

Tammy stuck out her tongue, took another bite of her apple, and went over to plop down on the couch across from where Jasmine and Melody were sitting. "By the way have either of you two seen Lulu hanging around? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"I'm not sure." Melody said. "The last time I saw her was at lunch."

"Same here," Jasmine added. "I hope she didn't get herself in any more trouble with Griselda."

Just as Tammy was about to say something else, the hall door that led to their dorm burst open revealing a rather out of breath Luminia.

"Hey, speak of the devil," Tammy joked.

Luminia glared at her orange haired friend, "Nice to see you too Tammy."

"Why are you so out of breath?" Melody asked.

"I just heard the most outrageous thing and I needed to tell you guys as soon as I heard it," Luminia explained. "Where's Aqua and Sophia? They've got to hear this to."

"I'm not sure where Aqua went, but I'm pretty sure Sophia's probably back to her own dorm," Jasmine explained.

"Ugh, they need to be here!" Luminia groaned. "Whatever, I'll tell them later. Wait a minute!" Lumnia exclaimed looking up and over to the door that lead to Melody's room. "Is Harmony here?" The three girls shook their heads "Good," Luminia said clasping her hands together and scurrying over to sit by Tammy.

"Why is that good?" Tammy asked.

"Because the news I heard is about her," Luminia explained.

"This ought to be good," Melody commented.

"I was talking to Cyrus earlier and he told me that a new student had joined the freshmen combat class last minute," Luminia started.

"So? What does that have to do with Harmony?" Melody asked, not understanding any connection.

"Let me finish," the moon princess whined. Melody rolled her eyes at the girl but didn't ask any more questions.

"Ok, so Cyrus told me about the new student, and get this…" Luminia paused for dramatic effect, "Harmony is the new student!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Melody said laughing incuriously.

"I kid you not, my friend. That's not even the best part. When Harmony came in everyone started freaking out saying that a girl didn't belong at Red Fountain…"

"Why am I not surprised to hear that's what those testosterone filled idiots had to say?"

The girls looked towards the main door and saw Aqua walking in with a couple of books in her hands.

"Did you hear about this Red Fountain thing?" Tammy asked

"Are you kidding me; how could I not hear? The rumor's been spreading around like fire,"

"Wow," Jasmine said, finally speaking up. "It's only the first day and rumors are already going around."

"Um, excuse me people, I'm not done the story yet," Luminia interrupted.

"Fine little miss bossy, continue your magnificent story," Aqua joke sarcastically as she sat on the arm of the couch where Jasmine and Melody had been sitting.

"As I was saying, Harmony being joining the class wasn't even the best part. The best part was when this guy named Demir challenged Harmony to a fight, right in the middle of class."  
"Didn't they get in trouble for it afterwards?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope, Cordatorta sanctioned the entire thing," Luminia explained. "Even though I didn't get all the battle details, from what Cyrus told me, Harmony pretty much shamed that boy into next year."

"She beat him? Really?" Melody asked in surprise. As annoying as Harmony was, Melody respected that she knew how to hold her own like that.

"Yeah. I just wish I could've seen the actual battle, not to mention the looks on the boys face's when she walked in the arena. But my favorite part was when Cyrus said he'd seen her leaving the school he thought it was you Mel."

"What?" Melody screeched.

"Aw, Mel's all mad because her little crush has got eyes for her evil twin," Tammy chuckled

"That's so not true!" Melody said defensively. "And for the last time I don't like Cyrus!"

Luminia scoffed, "Yeah right, if that's true, which I don't believe for a second that it is, then how come you barely came to visit me in Solaria over the summer?"

"For the last time, I had a bunch of instrument lessons." Melody explained.

"Sure," Luminia said getting up from her seat and walking towards her room "Well, while you continue to be in denial about your little crush on my brother, I'll be doing my homework, so I bid you adieu."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I don't like Cyrus?" Melody asked out loud.

"Because whenever he's around you ramble like an idiot," Tammy answered.

"Because whenever we start talking about him you become all defensive," Aqua inserted.

"Because just the thought of him makes you turn as red as a tomato, kind of like right now," Jasmine said pointing at Melody's face that was, indeed, as red as a tomato.

"Ugh, haven't you guys ever heard of a rhetorical question?" Melody asked, getting up from the couch and storming out of the room.

* * *

Fuming through the halls, Melody wasn't paying attention to where her feet were leading her. It wasn't until a couple of minutes after she'd left her room that Melody realized that she had no idea where she was.

'Crap, it's the first day of school, and I'm lost.' Melody thought, frustrated.

Just as Melody was about to turn around and try and find her way back to her dorm, she heard something coming from one of the near by rooms. Melody walked towards the noise and quietly opened the door from where she had heard it; it was Harmony inside of some kind of orchestra room with a piano placed in the center of the room. Harmony, however, wasn't playing the piano; she was in one of the seats towards the front of the room strumming chords on an old acoustic guitar. Melody watched her for a couple more seconds and was about to leave when she heard Harmony start to sing.

"You don't know my name, you don't know anything about me. I tried to play nice, I wanna be in your game." Harmony's voice was nothing short of beautiful. It had a smooth sound so it, sort of like silk touching your ears.

"The things that you say, now you may think I never hear about them. But, word travels fast I'm telling you to your face; I'm standing here behind your back. You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd, you don't know what it's like, to be left out, and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in." As much as Harmony's presence usually brought annoyance to Melody, this song began to make her feel almost guilty, knowing that it was directed to her and probably her friends.

"If you could read my mind, you might see more of me than meets the eye. And you been all wrong, not who you think I am. You've never given me a chance!" With each word of this line Harmony's voice became louder and louder before she was screaming instead of singing. Through frustration Harmony stopped her song and put her guitar down.

"I know your there," Harmony said seemingly to no one, but Melody knew it was her who was being addressed. Not really knowing what else to do Melody began to walk towards Harmony until she was standing a couple of feet behind her. Neither of them said a word, creating an uncomfortable silence that was slightly unnerving.

"Uh, that um, song and um… I mean your voice, it…it was nice," Melody awkwardly complimented.

Harmony just stared at the magenta haired girl, a poker face covering any emotions that she might have been feeling.

"Thanks," Harmony finally said.

Another silence came between the two until Melody clapped her hands together creating some sort of noise in the noiseless room.

"Well, um. I guess I'd better get upstairs to finish my homework, and stuff," Harmony just stared at her, emotionlessly. "Okay, I'm just going to leave now," Melody pivoted on her foot to leave the room.

"Did you really think, you know, that I sounded good?" Harmony asked suddenly.

Melody smiled, the first kind gesture that Harmony had received from the musical princess. "I always give credit where credit is due, and… well let's just say that you're not only a natural at annoying people," at this comment Harmony gave her a face, "you're also a natural when it comes to singing."

Harmony smiled a little at the semi-nice comment Melody had given her.

"Besides," Melody continued. "If your voice sounded like crap, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you." And with that last snide comment Melody was out the door.

Harmony rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face remained there.

* * *

**And the general consensus is...well that's kind of up to you guys to decide. I hope you all liked my liitle battle scene with Harmony. And in the last section of the story the song that I had Harmony singing was "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt. So I'd love it if you'd guys would review, tell me if you saw any mistakes and I will try to correct them, also I have a proposition for all of you Parent Trap readers. Lately I've been having a rather bad case of writer's block so I want you guys to tell me what other thing you want to see happen in this story, give me any idea that you think would be a good addition to the story. Just make sure it's relevant to the plot (I know that you've all seen the original Parent Trap movie so try and base it off of that). Thanks again folks and that's all for now. **

**xX{Peace, Love, and Purple Roses}Xx**


	7. Let's Dance

**This is the absolute LONGEST chapter I have ever written so I really hope you do like it. Also there might be a couple of mistakes in it because I kind of just got annoyed with having to read through this entire thing over, and over, and over again. But enough of my ranting, please enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Ch 7: Let's Dance

The first week of school had gone by surprisingly fast and it was now the morning of Alfea's Back to School Dance

"Come on Lulu, wake up, wake up, Wake Up, WAKE UP!" Tammy shook her roommate with each repeated word in what would soon become a routine morning wake up for the two girls. In response to the violent shakes Luminia swatted at her brainy friend, trying to get her to go away.

"Come on Tammy," Luminia moaned, "It is Saturday morning let me sleep in."

"Uh, let me think about it…no. You said you booked spa treatments for the whole group and that our appointment was at 10:30."

"So…?" Luminia question groggily.

"So, it's already 10:00. So if we want to get there on time so we don't lose our appointments you better get your butt in gear 'cause it takes a good ten minutes to get to downtown."

"Ugh, fine."

While Luminia went to get ready, all the Winx girls were waiting in the common room for their sleepy-headed friend and one more person to show up.

"Didn't Laurel say she was coming with you Soph?" Melody asked.

"At first she did, but this morning she said she had to go somewhere and would be back in time and meet up with us here," Sophia explained.

"Uh, Sophia, I think there might be a change in plans," Jasmine said looking down at her phone.

"What is it Jazz?" Sophia walked over to her friend and looked at the phone screen. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Would you guys like to share with the crowd?" Aqua inquired.

"'**Hey, Jazz! Can u tell the grls that I won't be able 2 make it back in time so i'll just me u there. K? XOXO Laurie**'" Jasime read aloud to the group.

"It's a wonder anyone can keep up with that girl considering she barely ever sticks to an agenda."

"You have no idea," Jasmine muttered under her breath.

"Ok, I'm ready to go," Luminia came out of the bathroom, hair still wet and skin slightly pink from her shower.

"Well at least someone is," Sophia complained.

Luminia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, then looked around the room and saw who was missing "Ah, let me guess, Laurel isn't meeting up with us here," the girls nodded their head "Why am I not surprised."

"Well since we're all ready let's head out," Aqua said starting towards the door, followed by the other five girls.

By the time the girls had arrived at the spa it was 10:25 and Laurel was already waiting for them outside. Between the two sisters Laurel was the oldest and, at that, the least responsible. Laurel took more after her mother, unlike her sister who took after her father. Laurel skin was the same tone as her sister and her eyes were the same color green, but her hair was the same carmel color as her mother's and it was styled in totally crimped style that went to her mid back with her blonde highlights adding a nice pop of color in random places. As for her choice of regular clothes Laurel wore a yellow buttercup strapless party dress with a turquoise leather belt, fake leather of course since she's a nature fairy. Her shoes were a pair of turquoise wedges, and she accessorized with a gold turquoise Mother of Pearl cameo ring, a pair of gold tone turquoise bead oval earrings, and a gold stretch bracelet designed with blue and turquoise opaque stones.

"Hey guys!" Laurel waved to the group of girls headed her way. She scurried over to the crowd to give Jasmine a hug. "Hey there Jazzie how's it going?"

"Everything's been going good. How was your friend's party?" Jasmine inquired.

"It would've been better if some of his friends knew how to hold their liquor," Jasmine slightly rolled her eyes at this comment her sister made. Laurel always went to these types of crazy parties. "but other than that it was pretty awesome. But, enough about me; are you girls ready to be pampered?"

Laurel's question was met with whoops and hollers of agreement.

* * *

While the Winx Club went out to the city to be spoiled, Harmony stayed in the dorm to hang out with Scarlet and her roommate Neigia. Neigia, being from the realm of Frost was a ice fairy. Her skin was so pale that it made Harmony's skin almost look tan. Neigia's eyes were a piercing light blue color and her hair was pure white, styled with a bump at the crown of her hair and the rest falling down to her mid-back. She wore a light blue cami top with a lace trim underneath a white tied shrug, a pair of white lace detail shorts, ballet flats, the same color as her shirt, and lastly she accessorized with a pair of aquamarine stud earrings and an ice-grey crystal and silver plated necklace. Neigia had a very strong accented voice that sometimes made her hard to understand but overall Harmony liked the girl.

"So, which color do you like best, this one," Scarlet held up a glittery bronze nail polish color for Harmony to see in her left hand, "or this one?" In her right hand Scarlet held up a dark woodsy brown polish.

Harmony looked up from the magazine she'd been reading to examine the two nail polishes set before her. "Um, there both pretty good, I guess."

"I know not vhy it matter," Negia inserted, "you put zo much effart into looking nice and for vat? Zo zome boy can make the googling eyez at you all night?"

Scarlet groaned, "Ugh, you know when I asked you two to help me get ready for the dance that kind of meant that I wanted a good opinion."

Harmony shrugged "I'm just not into the whole dance prep thing. To tell the truth I don't even really want to go to this thing."

"What!" Scarlet screeched. "Why not? Is it because you don't have a dress?"

"No, I have a dress," Harmony said annoyed at the thought of her going to buy the thing with Abby. If there was one thing that Harmony hated the most is was shopping for dresses; they made her feel like a girly girl.

"Then you don't want to go because you don't have a date?" Scarlet guessed.

"Heck no! This is the twenty-freakin'-first century, where in the rules does it say that I have to have a date."

"Iv you ask meh, it iz bettah off dat vay."

"Just because you hate all kinds of social events and most of the boys at Red Fountain doesn't mean you have to get Harmony thinking the same way." Scarlet complained to her arctic friend.

"Thiz drezzing up in all zhe frufru drezzez to imprezz zome boyz iz no social event. Back in my vrealm, vee vould go hunting through zhe Eternal Frost Forrest and come back to town with fresh kyll; enough to feed entire town vor veeks," Neigia explained proudly. "Now zat iz a social event, az you zay."

"Whatever Gigi" Scarlet said waving off her friend's little rant.

"I told you dat you are not to call me zose leetle pet names you make vor me." Negia fummed and Scarlet just rolled her eyes.

"And who said that I hated social events?" Harmony asked. "I'd just rather not go, is that some kind of crime all of a sudden?"

"Oh, come on Harm, don't be such a stick in the mud," Scarlet crawled over to the side of Harmony's bed and tugged on her hair playfully. "I promise that you'll have fun."

"And if I don't have fun?"

"Didn't I just promise that you would?"

"I'm still not hearing what I get if I don't" Harmony persisted.

"Ugh fine," Scarlet groaned. "If you don't have fun then…It'll be my treat for the rest of the semester every time we go to the Coffee Hut, okay?

Harmony thought about the offer for a second and smirked in response, "Alright, deal."

"Yea! And no pretending that you didn't have fun just so you can't get free coffee, got it?" Harmony rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded. "Cool, so you still didn't tell me which nail polish that I should use."

"Iv I vere you, I vould pick zhe gold v'one, it matches j'your eyes quite nizely," Neigia complimented.

"Awesome, and once I'm finished I'll start on you Harmony, okay?"

"I can hardly contain my excitement," Harmony said sarcastically before returning to her magazine.

"That's the spirit," Scarlet said excitedly, ignoring her friend's tone.

* * *

"That was **_so_** relaxing," Aqua sighed as she and her friends came out of the spa rejuvenated and serene.

"We really should have spa days more often, I can't remember the last time I had gotten a massage that good," Luminia commented.

"Are you sure it was the massage, because from my line of sight I think it might have been the gorgeous guy giving you the massage," Sophia joked with her best friend.

Luminia stuck out her tongue at Sophia, then smiled, "You're just saying that because you got your massage from Heavy Handed Helga while I got mine from Heavenly Handed Henri," Luminia retorted causing the entire group to start laughing.

"Oh, and speaking of hot guys running their hands amok over our bodies…" Laurel started.

"I'm not so sure that I want to hear the rest of this sentence." Jasmine said, interrupting her sister.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's head's looking down into the gutter." The playful banter between the two sisters sister's caused the group break out into hysterics. "But, like I was saying, since the Red Fountain boys are coming to the school, I could help to introduce some of you freshies to some of the sophomore and even some juniors, if I'm feeling gracious."

"Wow, as appealing as that offer is Laurie, I'm going to have to say no," Melody deadpanned.

"Ditto here," Aqua said raising her hand. "It's no fun going with a date anyway."

At this Laurel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Please do explain your logic to me Aqua, dear," Laurel coaxed.

"Well, if you go stag then you have your pick of guys who don't have dates and you don't have to stay tied down to just one the entire night," Aqua explained.

"But what if there aren't many guys without dates?" Laurel questioned.

"Well then I just work with what I have." Aqua admitted.

"I still don't understand how a feminist, such as yourself, justifies flirting with just about any boy who looks you way. It's like a complete contradiction!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Hey, you say it like I flirt with guys to please **_them_**," Aqua accused. "You know the only reason I do it to show that I have power over them and they can't control it."

"Sometimes, I really doubt your feministic values," Tammy said giving her friend a weird look.

"There is nothing wrong with my 'feministic values'" Aqua mimicked. "The way I see it, I, as a feminist, find ways that girls are better than boys, and showing them that I'm in control through a little harmless flirting is just one of those ways." It was true that Aqua was a pretty hard core feminist, like her mother. She just liked to experiment with her feminism by finding the best ways to be on top when it came to boys, so to speak.

"You my friend are a shameless flirt," Luminia pointed at Aqua in accusation and in response Aqua just shrugged.

"A flirt, yes; shameless, never." Aqua admitted rather proudly. "Besides I bet it would take a miracle for a boy to ever keep up with me anyways so why even bother trying to find one?"

"Because, when you find that right boy who will just lift you off your feet, you feel like nothing can touch you and that everything is perfect in life," Laurel sighed dreamily.

"That's just a bunch of crazy talk," Tammy said as the equivalent to one of her mother's favorite lines 'That's completely illogical'. "Only two things can lift you off your feet and that's either wings or a ship, and neither of those things is involved in the equation known as love."

"That is so not even true," Laurel steamed, "Come on Jazz back me up on this."

"Uh, well, I can't say that I agree with Tammy's ideas…" Jasmine started

"Yes, finally someone who understands," Laurel cheered.

"But," Jasmine resumed "I can't totally agree with you, Laurie, because I don't think I've ever been in love."

"Aw come on, your were suppose to back me up, Jazz!" Laurel complained

"Sorry, Laurie but when I fall in love I promise if it's everything you say it is I'll back you up all the way," Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you sister dearest," Laurel leaned over to give her younger sister a hug, even though the two girls had very different personalities they never let it get in the way of their love for each other.

"Aw, so cute." Tammy cooed. "The way you two act almost makes me want to have a sister."

"Really?" Sophia questioned.

"I said 'almost', didn't I?"

"Speaking of sister, how's the whole evil twin thing going on for you, Mel?" Laurel questioned.

Melody's head immediately turned to Jasmine knowing that she told her sister.

"What? She wanted to know how orientation day was and she was bound to find out anyway," Jasmine pointed out.

Melody rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face in annoyance, "She is not my sister, Laurie. She's just some girl who looks a little bit like me," Melody explained.

"Just a little bit?" Tammy repeated. "To say that she only looks a little bit like you is like saying a yellow watermelon and a red watermelon look a little bit alike."

"They do look different Tam, and how in the world did we start talking about watermelons?" Aqua inquired.

"I think what Tammy is trying to say is that even though Melody and Harmony look the same on the outside they're completely different on the inside," Jasmine reasoned.

"Thank you, somebody who actually understands," Tammy approved.

"For the last time we do not look the same," Melody denied.

"I'll be the judge of that," Laurel declared "For I cannot tell a lie."

"Oh, really," Jasmine asked her sister incredulously. "I wonder, did Mom and Dad know about that little sleepover at your 'friends' house last week?"

"What little friend?" Sophia interrogated her roommate.

"Oh it was just some boy that liked me back then" Laurel admitted shamelessly. "Besides, that's not the same thing, I didn't tell Mom and Dad the whole truth, but it was still partly true."

"Right, and all the other times you told them that your were 'just going to the mall with some friends'?" Jasmine asked, not letting up.

"So what if I went to a club, it's not like I was drinking that much, I didn't even get carded for it," Jasmine shook her head at her lovable but extremely irresponsible sister. "And when did this become about me? I just want to see the truth about Melody's little doppelganger."

* * *

"Oh my WOW," upon entering the girl's room Laurel had caught a glimpse of Harmony and for once in her life was practically speechless. "You…you two look EXACTLY alike."

"Told you so," Tammy said in a sing-song voice earning her and elbow to the ribs from her magenta haired best friend.

"Oh yea, you're back already," Harmony said sarcastically. Negia and Scarlet had left a couple of minutes prior to the Winx girl's arrival, so Harmony decided to occupy her time by writing some lyrics to a new song she was working on.

"You don't own the place you know," Melody muttered under her breath as she went to her room to get ready for the dance; when she stepped in the room all she saw was some of her magazines and CDs, make-up and junk food covering the floor. "What did you do to the room?" Melody screeched at Harmony "It looks like the aftermath of a tornado in there!"

"Sorry," Harmony shrugged not sounding the least bit sorry. "I had some people over and it got a little messy."

"A little messy, it's a dump in there, and at that you went through all my magazines and CDs and left them there! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manner?"

If looks could kill, the glare that Harmony gave Melody after that little comment would've caused the princess to drop dead on the spot. Without another word to be said, Harmony stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"What the heck is her problem?" Melody inquired. "I'm the one who should be pissed off here, she wrecked our room."

"Maybe it was something you said that set her off," Sophia suggested.

"What? Saying she doesn't have any manners set off some kind of traumatizing event in her mind or something?" Harmony asked in disbelief.

"No, it was something about her mother," Luminia said matter-of-factly. For a moment it was entirely silent in the room, but Melody spoke up trying to clear the unease that was spreading through conscience.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that something happened to her mother? It's not like she ever says anything, and when she does it's always something crude." Melody defended.

"That doesn't take away from the fact that you hurt her feelings Mel," Jasmine pointed out. "You of all people should know what it's like not to have a parent around."

Melody could feel her throat tighten from guilt that was overwhelming her. Had she really hurt Harmony's feelings that bad? Not wanting to be confronted by her friends about it she scurried over to her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So, I thought you said that you wanted to do your hair and make-up back in your dorm," Cynthia asked as she ran her straightener over a handful of her cherry tresses.

"Yeah, that was until the little WCG2 came and pretty much ruined the atmosphere," Harmony stated.

"How'd they do that?"

"They entered the room."

Cynthia laughed, "As funny as that is I don't think that you can leave the room every time they come in, you'd be practically homeless if you did."

"Not if you let me sleep here," Harmony pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

"That is not even an option,"

"Why not?" Harmony pouted.

"First off, there is no way you're ever going to get accustomed to the temperature in here, especially if you're always wearing that parka," Cynthia said pointing to the large insulated jacked that Harmony had all the way zipped up to her chin. "And secondly, you're going to have to face them sooner or later."

"I'll take 'later' for 500, please." Harmony joked. Cynthia could obviously see that whatever was bothering her friend when she arrived at her room had now left her mind, either that or she was very good at hiding it.

"Whatever, I'm almost done with my hair so check out some styles in here so we can do something with yours, ok?" Cynthia tossed a magazine over towards Harmony who picked it up and started skimming through the pages as she waited for her friend to make her over.

* * *

"Are you done yet Mel," Jasmine questioned from the other side of the door.

"Almost, but can you come in here and help me with my zipper?" Melody requested.

Jasmine opened the door and went over to pull up her friend's zipper. When she finished Melody turned around to reveal the rest of her gown.

"Oh my, you look beautiful Melody," Jasmine gaped.

Melody blushed "Thanks, Jazz." For tonight's soiree Melody had chosen a magenta beaded taffeta jeweled ball gown with a pair of gold glitter vamp high heel sandals, and accessorized with a gold tiara, gold butterfly earring studs, and her gold heart locket as a finishing touch. "I really like your dress too."

"Thanks," Jasmine mimicked as she spun around in her own gown in order to show off every aspect of it. Jasmine wore an a-line spring green dress with swirled gatherings of the fabric in random spots and a pink rose appliqué on the waistline, a pair of fuchsia pumps, and accessorized with gold bead bib necklace, gold chandelier-like earrings. "Let's head over to Luminia's and Tammy's room. Lulu offered to do all of our hair for tonight."

"Awesome," Melody smiled, gathering the skirt of her dress and scurrying over to her fashion forward friend's room.

* * *

"Wow, Scar, you are an expert when it comes to hair," Harmony praised as she brought her hand up to touch the French braid that trailed from a part on the left side of her hair all the way to a bun that was formed at the nape of her neck.

"Thanks, I didn't really know what you wanted me to do with it so I kept it pretty simple," Scarlet responded as she pulled up her gown from where it rested on the floor, underneath her. "So what do you think?"

"You look fabulous," Harmony complimented. Scarlet's gown was an a-line gown with a sweetheart neckline that had nude fabric that was covered by beautiful black lace fabric, with a pair of black cutout stiletto court shoes, accessorized with a jet black gothic costume chocker necklace, black diamond oval drop earrings, a gothic bracelet ring, and a black floral tiara headband.

"Well, for as much as this dress cost me, I really do hope that's true." Scarlet said as she ran her hand over her, now, golden blonde hair with black streaks. Scarlet had wanted everything to look perfect for tonight so she even went as far a spelling her hair a different color.

"What you parents cut off your princess funding for the school year?" Harmony asked half-joking.

"Actually more like for the rest of my life, they don't even pay for me to go to school here, the only way I can is to keep my grades up high enough to qualify for a scholarship." Scarlet explained.

"Suddenly my family situation doesn't seem as bad as I thought it was," Harmony said. Harmony had told Scarlet on the first day that they'd met how she had never known her mother, but unlike most people Scarlet was able to somewhat sympathize with Harmony since her parents had practically left her on her own.

"Yeah well, that's just how something's are. But hey, how about we head back to your room to get your dress?" Scarlet suggested, wanting to change the subject.

"Um, you know I'm not really in the mood to go...," Harmony started to say but was interrupted by her own yelp as Scarlet grabbed her wrist and began to pull her out of the door, parka and all.

* * *

By a stroke of luck all the Winx girls were getting ready in Luminia and Tammy's room and Aqua and Jasmine's room, so when Scarlet and Harmony went into Harmony and Melody's room it was empty, and not to mention clean. Harmony felt somewhat guilty about leaving the room a mess but the feeling quickly faded when she remember what the princess had said about her mother never teaching her any manners. Harmony knew a girl like Melody, a girl who had everything and anything she could ever want, could never understand what it was like to feel…incomplete. This was not to say that Harmony wasn't happy with the way she was living, both Abby and her father made her very happy, but sometimes Harmony wished she could have the complete family set.

"Hey is this your dress?" Scarlet asked pulling out a red gown from her closet. The dress Harmony had picked out for this occasion was a Greek inspired chiffon dress with v-neck neckline and a gold beaded starburst pattern that went all the way around the waist line.

"Yeah, that's the dreaded torture device my nanny bought for me," Harmony replied less than enthusiastic as she unzipped her friends parka and dropped it on the floor.

"Oh, come on this dress is beautiful, but…" Scarlet started.

"But, what? I thought you just said the dress was beautiful."

"Well, I think it could use a little alteration," Scarlet laid the dress down on what she assumed to be Harmony's bed and whispered a spell under her breath an conjured up a pair of scissors.

"I'm extremely scared to ask this but, what in the worlds do you plan to do with those?" Harmony asked warily.

"Oh calm down I'm just going to make a little slit in the dress so that is will be more dance ready," Scarlet explained.

"Assuming that I can even get someone to dance with me," Harmony pointed out negatively.

"Stop being so pessimistic," Scarlet ordered as she ran the scissors from the bottom of the dress up to where Harmony's mid-thigh would be. "There we go, much better, and much more sexy. Now go get the rest of your things so we can get you looking even more fabulous."

"Geez, you're just about as bossy as Melody," Harmony laughed as she went to her jewelry box to pick up a pair of Luce drop earrings, which were her only other accessory besides her heart-shaped locket and then went into the bottom of her closet to get a pair of gold 'T' strap sandals with rhinestones covering the strap.

"Okay, let's get you looking gorgeous."

* * *

By the time Winx had arrived at the ballroom, the ball itself was in full swing. Thanks to Luminia's expert timing skill the girl's were fashionably late, extra emphasis on **fashionably**.

Sophia walked front and center, leading the group of girls into the ballroom. She wore a Caribbean blue crystal waist high-low chiffon gown with a pair of open-toed gold pumps decorated with bows just over the opening. Her accessories consisted of gold chocker necklace, a pair of gold fringe chain drop earrings, and a gold-tone crystal circle cuff bracelet.

Behind Sophia was Luminia and Jasmine. Luminia's dress had a silver and bronzish-gold sequined bodice with a sheer gray bow belt that was made from the same material as the skirt of the dress and a pair of high heel sandals to match the bodice of her dress. Luminia accessorized it with a pair of silver turnlock studs and the pretty diamond ring she had worn on the first day of school.

And, lastly, trailing behind Luminia and Jasmine were Melody, Aqua and Tammy. The dress Aqua wore tonight was a dark blue strapless sweetheart bodice bandage gown that had a fitted silhouette and a slit on the side that rose up to the jewel brooch that rested on her hip, her shoes were a pair of beautiful red 'Palais' pumps and she accessorized very simply with a pair of black heart stud earrings and a black heart ring to match. Tammy's dress was a lot different than her regular eccentric style. It was a very elegant purple asymmetrical shoulder strap evening dress with lines of rhinestones going in a somewhat criss-cross design on the bodice, her shoe were a pair of silver leather with a chain design covered in rhinestones going up the foot. Her accessorized consisted of a two finger ring that spelled out 'Love', a pair of flower stud earrings, and silver beaded cuff bracelet. As the six girls gracefully descended down Alfea's grand staircase many of the Red Fountain boys who noticed them upon their entrance had to do a double take.

"I'm not sure I really like all this attention were getting," Jasmine whispered nervously to Luminia.

"Oh, it's fine," Luminia dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Besides if more guys see us they'll be more likely to ask us to dance," Aqua said as she winked a group of boys who looking at her, causing them to blush.

"Shameless," Tammy simply said, addressing her flirty friend getting a glare from the dark-skinned girl.

"Come on guys, no fighting, you'll scare all the cute boys away," Luminia warned.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go off to try and find Ezekiel, okay?" Sophia said as she trailed away from the group looking for her brother.

"So what do we do now?" Melody asked

"We dance," Aqua declared.

"But we don't have any guys to dance with," Tammy pointed out.

"Don't worry about guys, right now we're just going to dance with each other." Aqua started to grab Tammy's hand but she quickly snatched it away.

"Ha ha, you're funny Aqua" Tammy said, laughing humorlessly. All the girls knew how bad of a dancer Tammy was, she got it from her parents and no matter how many lessons Aqua attempted to give her she practically hopeless.

"Don't worry, Tams," Melody said hooking her arm with her best friend's, "I'll stay with you while they go out to dance."

"Are you too sure you don't want to come?" Luminia asked.

"Positive, we'll meet up a little later," Melody assured.

"Okay, catch you later," Aqua said, now grabbing Jasmine's wrist who then grabbed on to Luminia's as the three fairies weaved through the dance floor.

"Want to get some punch?" Tammy asked.

"Sure," the two girls walked over to the punch bowl where many singles were standing, being wallflowers.

"Come on, you can't say that tell me that you're not having any fun at all," Melody heard Sophia complaining over by the punch bowl.

"Ask me again and I promise you I will tell you just that," the boy she was talking to responded.

"Come, on Ezekiel." Sophia begged "Just tell me what's wrong."

"First of all, you keep calling me that stupid name. For the last time, it's not Ezekiel, it Zeke. And what's wrong is that I have a sister who always takes it upon herself to meddle in my business," Zeke grumbled as he stalked away.

Sophia sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and sat down in the nearest seat.

Melody and Tammy who were standing a couple of feet away and heard the entire ordeal looked at each other, but Tammy shook her head signaling to let their friend clear her head.

* * *

"Oh, what about that guy over there?" Scarlet asked pointing to a boy with black hair that was short and spiky.

"Uh I think I'd get mutilated by his hair if I even got within five feet of him," Harmony commented.

"Then what about him?" the t'witch suggested a boy with brown slicked back hair.

"I don't think he'd be interested in me," Harmony said as she saw that same boy looking at another boy rather…lustfully.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Scarlet shrugged.

"Only one problem with that, I'm not begging!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Well you can't just stand here all night," Scarlet complained.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to pay my coffee bill for the next year." Harmony accused

"That's so not true, on both counts. I said I'd only pay for the rest of the semester, and I really do want you to have fun," Scarlet said sincerely.

Harmony rolled her eyes, "I know that you want me to have fun but I really don't think fun is something that can be forced. How about we just do some people watching instead?" Harmony suggested, even though as soon as the suggestion came out of her mouth she realized the idea sounded better in her head rather than out loud.

"How about not, let's dance instead," Scarlet said doing a little shimmy.

Harmony laughed "If that's the way you plan on dancing, then I might have to decline."

Scarlet rolled her eyes playfully and started walking over to the dance floor backwards while beckoning Harmony towards her with two fingers. Again Harmony laughed as she went over to her friend.

"You're insane," Harmony joked.

* * *

"We're back," Luminia said in sing-song voice as she approached Tammy and Harmony who were still talking on the side lines of the dance floor. "And this time we brought company, say 'hi' Cyrus."

At the mention of Cyrus' name Melody tried to retreat but Tammy grabbed on to her wrist making it impossible for Melody to escape.

"Good evening ladies, you both look stunning tonight," Cyrus said giving both Tammy and Melody a bow, but he never took his gaze away from the musical princess. Cyrus had a boyish-handsomeness to his physical features. His blonde hair was spiked up to a peak at the top of his head while the rest was brushed down and curled up slightly at the bottom and a pair of brown eyes that, in Melody's opinion, reminded her of a rich chocolate, not that she'd ever let any of her friends know this. Being that the Alfea ball was a formal event he was dressed in hero's uniform with a yellow pendant on his chest.

"Hey Cy, what's going on?" Tammy asked casually.

"Oh, you know same old' same old, except the whole "Girl at RF" episode," Cyrus explained.

"How is Harmony doing with those combat classes anyway?" Tammy inquired.

"She's shown up about half the class in every battle she's been in so I'd say she's doing pretty well."

"Dang, that girl's got some skills," Aqua complimented.

"I also hear that your rooming with her this year Mel," Cyrus addressed the still blushing girl due to the fact that he called her by her nickname.

"Well, um yeah...I, uh. That's definitely true," Melody stuttered as she looked up into Cyrus' brown eyes.

Tammy just pinch her nose at the feeling of an oncoming headache that she was getting from her friends inability to be in a fifteen foot proximity of this boy without complete melt down of her mind. "Oh, I forgot to ask you Cy," Aqua said starting up the conversation again, "do you know if Ophir came tonight?"

"He told me that he was coming early but I haven't seen him at all tonight," Cyrus explained.

"Oh well, he'll turn up eventually," Aqua shrugged.

"Nice to hear that you're so concerned about me sis," Aqua turned around and saw her brother, Ophir standing in front of her and standing next to him was Laurel. For the dance Laurel had chosen to wear a bright yellow ruched satin mermaid gown wit beaded accents, a pair of crystals drop earrings, and an open cuff diamond heart bracelet.

"Where have you been all night, Laurel?" Jasmine questioned her older sister.

"Oh you know here and there," Laurel answered vaguely.

"'Here and there doing what?" Jasmine questioned suspiciously.

"You're talking like I got myself into some kind of trouble, or something," Laurel replied defensively.

"Never mind," Jasmine sighed not wanting to argue with Laurel.

"Hey on a less interrogating note," Luminia began. "Cy, how about you ask Melody to dance?"

After hearing Luminia's suggestion Melody couldn't decided whether she should run from embarrassment or strangle the moon princess to death. "What?" Luminia questioned innocently as Melody gave her a death stare. "No boy has asked you to dance tonight, so I thought it would be a good idea."

'Maybe next time you should wait until somebody asks you what you think' Melody thought angrily.

"Actually," Cyrus said looking at Melody "I would love to dance, that is if you don't mind."

"I, uh, I…sure," Melody blushed as she put her hand in Cyrus' and they headed to the dance floor.

"What would those two do without me?" Luminia asked, practically giving herself a pat on the back.

"You are such a meddler," Aqua accused.

"If I didn't meddle then those two would probably never get together," Luminia pointed out.

"You don't know that for sure Lulu. If the two of them were meant for each other then they'll be together eventually," Jasmine defended.

"It doesn't hurt to help push them in the right direction. Besides at the rate they've been going with this whole 'I-like-you-but-I-just-don't-know-how-to-tell-you' relationship I'll probably have gray hairs before they tell each other how they feel." Luminia pouted.

"Well, while you girls continue to meddle in the life of your friend I'm going to say hi to some other and slight less crazy, people," Ophir announced.

"Oh I'll show you crazy," Aqua said as she started to run after her brother.

"The relationship those two have makes me and Cyrus look like a pair of perfect loving siblings," Luminia commented as Jasmine and Laurel continued to watch the two argue.

"I think I'm going to try and break up those two's little spat before they make any more of a scene," Laurel said as she went over to stop the two bickering siblings.

* * *

"So Melody, how's everything been going with you so far?" Cyrus asked as the two teens waltzed on the dance floor to a slow paced song.

"It's been good," Melody responded, refusing to look into Cyrus' eyes light brown eyes. "How about you?"

"Classes have been going pretty well for me, since I have the same squadron I did last year working together has gotten a lot easier.

"That's good," Melody commented, with her blush becoming deeper. Melody was hardly self-conscious person but whenever Cyrus came around she turned into a blundering fool and she hated it. Not to say Melody didn't like him because of the effect Cyrus had on her, but even Melody had to admit her attitude around the boy was beyond embarrising.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Melody." Cyrus whispered ever so softly in her ear.

Melody smiled, but refused to look into Cyrus' eyes, knowing that it would just make her blush all the more noticeable. "Thank you, you look very nice too," she complimented shyly.

"Well when you have to wear the same uniform for just about every event you go to, you learn to make it work," Cyrus joked, earning a giggle from Melody. The two danced on for a couple of more minutes before the song ended and looked up at each other. Melody smiled. "Thank you so much for the dance."

"The pleasure was all mine, princess," Cyrus bowed to her, then took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. Luckily the crowd on the dance floor was so loud that Cyrus wasn't able to hear Melody sigh with happiness before she gave a curtsy and they returned to where there friends were.

* * *

"Hey, Scar? Why is everyone clearing out of the way," Harmony asked as she noticed that there was one large open spot of the dance floor that was unpopulated.

"Oh, that's for 'special dance of the night'" Scarlet air-quoted.

"What's with the air-quotes?"

"That's the way Ms. Faragonda announced it last year, when she started the thing. Supposedly this dance is for the few students who actually know how to dance ballroom style. There's only one dance set aside for those students; now that I actually think about it though, the whole thing's more like a fancy show."

"So as long as you can dance you can join in?"

"Yeah," Scarlet studied Harmony closely for a second. "Why are you asking so many questions anyway, do you want to go out there and dance or something?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Harmony rolled her eyes, although Scarlet didn't buy the musical fairy's act for a second.

Scarlet just shrugged and turned to the head stage of the ballroom where Ms. Faragonda was announcing the start of the dance. Although it didn't show on the outside Scarlet was smirking maliciously on the inside.

"I know present to you student of Alfea and Red Fountain, our special dance of the night…the broken tango!"

On cue an orchestra of strings began to play, ironically enough, a version of 'Bust Your Windows'. Since Harmony's interest became more in the music than what was happening around her she was able to see the foot of her Gothic friend **_accidentally_** trip her, in turn causing Harmony to stumble into the line of girls who were participating in the dance. Harmony blush began to creep upon her, she knew that if she back out of the dance now she'd risk looking like an idiot. Not wanting, to jeopardize her already low social standing at the school, Harmony calmed herself down and stood straight, or **Derecho**, to start off the dance. Since Harmony knew this song so well, she knew exactly when to begin her first step, and she was perfectly in sync with the rest of the line. Taking the first eight steps into the middle of the dance floor, Harmony met with a ginger haired boy, her first partner, bowed the upper part of her body and her head to him and snapped up immediately to look into his amethyst eyes. Slowly and seductively, as is the nature of the tango, Harmony began to walk in a circle with her partner's shoulder close to hers as he did the same. Finally stopping in one spot Harmony's partner held out his hand which Harmony then took and the two began the walking steps, as Harmony began to say the lyrics to the song in her head, getting lost in the music.

**_'I bust the windows out your car, after I saw you laying next to her;_**

After the first few steps, with a couple of head snaps in between, was flowing across the dance floor with her partner, becoming more defined with each step she took

**_I didn't wanna but I took my turn._**

Shifting into an outside turn, that caused the skirt of her dress to twirl along with her, Harmony then slowly and seductively raised her leg as her partner transitioned her to move to her next partner by dipping her body to the side and as he lifted her up again she made a twirling motion to the right, placing her in the arms of her next partner who, at that moment was the last person she expected to see.

**_I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn._**

"It's you," Harmony whispered to herself as confirmation, but all the confirmation Harmony needed was in the pair of sapphire irises that were looking down at her own violet ones. In response the boy just smirked as he took her hand in his and continued the dance. Although a thousand questions were racing through Harmony's mind at the moment like, 'Why is he here?', and 'Who is he?', and even 'Why does he look and smell so freakin' amazing?', she wasn't about to show this boy that he continued to have the same effect on her since their last encounter.

While the tango was continuing on the dance floor the Winx, minus Aqua who had gone out to join the dance, were waiting and watching on the sidelines.

"This dance isn't half bad considering the fact that none of us have dates," Tammy said as she took a sip of some ruby red punch.

"Dwelling on the fact that we don't have dates isn't going to make the magically appear Tams," Melody stated.

"I never said it would, but a girl can dream can't she?" Tammy nudged her shoulder on Melody's teasingly.

"Sure why not?" Melody laughed.

"Hey, girls," Melody and Tammy turned to see Sophia and Jasmine and Luminia following behind her.

"Hey, Soph, haven't seen you in while, whatcha been doing?" Tammy asked.

"I've been looking all over for Ezeki- I mean for Zeke, but I can't seem to find him anywhere," Sophia explained with slight worry being expressed through her voice.

"Oh, I bet that he's around here somewhere causing somebody some problem," Tammy joked, but unfortunately didn't earn a smile from her strawberry-blonde friend. "Oh come on, Sophia, lighten up a bit. I bet Zeke's around here somewhere," Tammy assured. "I bet he's even trying to look for you to apologize for the way he acted earlier."

"You heard that conversation," Sophia asked as though she felt defeated. Tammy bit her lip and nodded.

"Me and Mel, we were passing by while you were talking to him."

"Gosh, I must have sounded like the worst sister in all the known realms," Sophia's voice cracked as she looked at the ground.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth," Jasmine said as she gave the deflated princess a hug.

"Jasmine's right," Melody supported, "Zeke is just being the jerk we all know him to be, and you're being the nice, caring, and dependable sister that he doesn't even deserve."

"Thanks, Mel." Sophia sniffled "I just wish that there was somehow that I could get through that shell of his so we could just talk, but since I can't even find him that plans pretty much a bust."

"I wouldn't lose hope that easily Sophie, check it out over there," Luminia pointed over the crowd of heads to the dance floor where there was a couple on the far end of the dance floor performing a beautiful tango that seemed to stand out among the rest of the dancing couples.

"Zeke!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Wow, I wish I could get that excited every time I see Laurel," Jasmine giggled.

"Who's that girl he's dancing with," Sophia wondered. "She looks sort of familiar."

Sophia and the rest of the girls stood on their tippy toes in order to get a better view of the girl.

"Oh my gosh, he' dancing with Harmony!" Melody exclaimed as it finally dawned on her who the girl was.

"What? Are you sure?" Tammy asked as she tried to lift her head over the crowd in an attempt to confirm Melody accusation.

"Of course I'm sure, I am her roommate."

**_I bust the windows out your car_**

"Well, that was fun," Harmony breathed as she straightened her body from the last body dip of the dance.

"I thought so," Zeke smirked for a second before craning his head and saw his sister coming his way. "How about we step out for a bit, hm?"

"Well that depends on whether or not you're going to try the same thing you tried on me while we were in Magix."

"I'll have to think about that," Zeke teased as he gently grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the ballroom before his sister was able to confront him.

* * *

"So this is the second time we've met and I still don't know your name," Harmony pointed out. "Care to share?"

"Zeke," the boy stated. "And yours is Harmony."

"Do I want to know how you know my name?" Harmony raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that hard to know the name of the first girl who's ever attended classes at RF, that, and I'm in your class."

"Really I've never seen you there." "Let's just say I have less than perfect attendance."

For a couple of minutes it was quite between the two as they looked out to the stars that covered the sky as they stood on one of Alfea's outside platforms. Harmony took the chance to examine Zeke like she had the first time, only from a farther standpoint. Since they had last met, Harmony could see that Zeke had corrected the mistakes on his spell job because now his hair was as jet black as the night sky above them. Also, instead of the street clothes he'd been wearing before, Zeke was now wearing the official Red Fountain Uniform. His body, which was nicely defined by his uniform, was slender around his torso while his legs and lower body had a good bit of muscle to them. Harmony was able to derive from her analysis that Zeke was fast, but not exactly strong; she smiled at the thought that maybe one day she could battle him in class.

"So if you don't mind me asking" Zeke said breaking Harmony's thought process, "how exactly does a girl get into a school that for generations has prided itself in the structuring of strong** male heroes**? No offense."

"None, taken," Harmony waved off, even though the fact that so far nobody, whether they were a boy or a girl, has actually accepted the fact that Harmony attended RF part-time. "Actually, the idea never really occurred to me until a month before school started. My dad has been teaching my fighting techniques since before I can even remember and I really do love fighting. My dad was shocked to say the least when I told him I wanted to take a combat class, but he didn't hesitate to help me get in," Harmony explained. "He said it would really benefit me in the long run."

"And Red Fountain just let you in?"

"Why shouldn't they, there is no rule in Red Fountain's Code that says a girl is not allowed to participate in classes. It's just assumed that since all girls are trained in their own magic that they wouldn't want to train to be a hero, or I guess heroine in my case."

"That's pretty impressive, going through all that trouble just to prove a point," Zeke admired.

"Who said I was trying to prove a point?" Harmony cocked her head "Maybe I just want to become a better fighter?"

"You're the first girl who has ever attempted, and at that succeeded, getting into RF. You beat one of the strongest guys in our class on your first day and continue to thrash anyone who challenges you in class. You're not just trying to improve your skills, if that's all you wanted you could just take classes in the city that teach combat; trust me, you're trying to prove a point." "Even if I was trying to prove a point, which I'm not by the way, what exactly is my point?" Harmony asked as she strode to Zeke's side in order to face him.

"That your better than anyone boy that tries to fight you and that your don't have to rely on your magic to get yourself out of a jam," Zeke explained with his eyes focused on Harmony's, challenging her to say that he was wrong.

Instead of defying him Harmony just chuckled, "Don't you know that flattery will get you nowhere, especially not with a girl like me?"

"I don't know about that," Zeke to a small step closer to Harmony, never taking his eyes off of her. "It's gotten me pretty close so far."

Harmony smiled, but if was fleeting; the way Zeke was making her feel was… interesting, if she was had to put a word to the feeling. Although it didn't show on Harmony's outer façade, all of her senses were going into overdrive. Harmony could practically feel her self-control being blown away with the night wind that was passing over her.

"You know how I said I'd think about whether or not I we were going to pick up where we left off last time?" Zeke whispered near Harmony's ear, causing her to shiver from the feeling of the hot breath coming from his mouth resting on her skin. Harmony didn't answer the question; she knew what was coming next. "I decide that, maybe we should…"

"Zeke," Zeke and Harmony both turned to see Sophia and the rest of the Winx Club standing behind her.

"Zeke," Sophia repeated. "What are you doing?"

"Minding my own business, you should try it sometime." Sophia flinched at the cruel words of her younger brother.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Harmony asked since she was completely lost as to what was going on.

"Ew, gross," this snide comment of course came from Melody, "They're brother and sister."

Harmony looked between Zeke and Sophia trying to see a resemblance but the only similarity that she could see between the two was the color of their eyes.

'Well you could've fooled me,' Harmony thought. Looking back up to Zeke, Harmony notice a total change in his demeanor, he wasn't the teasing, flirty boy she was just with a second ago, now his appearance seemed to have a lot of tension, like time-bomb of emotion was building up inside of him that was only a few seconds away from setting off.

Sensing tension coming, not only from Zeke, but also from the group of girls that stood opposite of her, Harmony knew that whatever was about to happen next was not something she wanted to be included in. "Well, I hate to be a party pooper but I think, I'm going to head off, like right now." And with that Harmony left, leaving whatever sibling catastrophe was about to occur between the Winx and Zeke.

* * *

"Hey, Harmony, wait up," Scarlet called as she saw her friend walking down the hall, past the ballroom. "Where have you been? After the tango I went to look for you but you were completely gone."

"Oh sorry about that. I, uh got caught up in something," Harmony explained.

"Something or someone?" Scarlet asked suspiciously "I just happened to notice that the guy you were dancing with wasn't anywhere to be found either." Harmony just shrugged, only making her seem more suspicious, especially since she wouldn't meet her navy eyes with Scarlet's golden ones. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Harmony sighed "Okay, look we just went outside and talked a little bit."

"Are you sure that's all?" Harmony looked down at her feet, not answering the question because she was honestly embarrassed about what had happened. This was the second time she'd let Zeke effect her like that, like she had no control of her body and actions. And if there was one thing that Harmony always made sure of it was that she was always in control of herself, not letting anything other people would say or do effect her, at least in serious situations. "Something did happen, didn't it? Come on Harm, you can tell me. We are friends aren't we?"

Friends. That was a word that Harmony hardly ever used in her vocabulary. She had never really had a need to have friends when her dad and Abby had always been steady rocks that supported her whenever she needed it. A friend was someone who you gave your trust to, someone who you could lean on. Harmony looked back up at Scarlet only to be met with pleading golden eyes.

"Yes," Harmony finally answered. "We are friends." Scarlet smiled in response and gave Harmony a hug; the embrace instantly gave Harmony a feeling of warmth causing her to smile, not smirk, but smile.

Once Scarlet let Harmony out of the embrace, Harmony sighed again, blowing up a strand of escaped hair in the process. "If you really want to know the whole story I going to have to debrief you on the history of my…situation. It could take a while to explain it all."

"Don't worry, we've got the entire weekend." Scarlet encouraged. "Tell me anything."

"Thanks Scar, thanks a lot." Harmony smiled again as she continued down the hall, with a story in mind and a friend in tow.

* * *

**So that was chapter 7 and boy was it long. I'll be posting the link for you guys to see what there dresses look like, and also a link for you to get an idea of what Scarlet's roommate Negia, sounds like (but if any of you watch Monster High and know who the character Abby is then you pretty much already know Negia).I hope you guys enjoyed this one and if you have any input for what you'd like to see in the up and coming chapters please don't hesitate to tell me :D. Bye for now!**


	8. Family Problems

**Hey guys sorry about the delay, I actually put off writing this chapter until this morning because I can get pretty lazy sometimes (that and I can get really distracted watching Netflix :P). But here's chapter number eight. It's kind of short, especially compared to the last one -_-...but I still hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Family Problems

When the dance was finished, all the girls headed back to their dorms and the boys back to their school. The Winx girls had already returned to their dorms, minus Sophia who was still talking/reprimanding Zeke for something about never being responsible. Since it really wasn't any of their business, the rest of the girls decided to leave the two alone.

"I can't help but wonder what Harmony was doing out there with Zeke," Tammy announced aloud, as she cuddle with one of the couch pillows. All of the girls had already changed into their pajamas since it was already midnight, but since it was a Friday they decided to stay up a little longer.

"Does it really take that much imagination to guess," Melody voiced. "I mean, you saw how close they were standing to each other. If we had gotten there any later I guarantee you that those two would've been all over each other."

"You don't know that for sure Mel. Maybe Harmony had something on her face and he was trying to get it off." Jasmine suggested rather naïvely.

"Yeah, and he was just going to wipe it off, with his tongue, no doubt."

"You got to admit though, Jazz, things were looking pretty intense when we got outside." Aqua pointed out.

"It's just that…well, I really don't like to discriminate against someone without knowing the whole story," Jasmine said quietly.

"But even if we don't know the entire story, there is no point in avoiding the obvious; something was about to happen between those two." Melody declared.

"Something was happening between who two?"

The girls turned around to see no other than the very girl they were talking about standing in the door. A thick air of discomfort began to spread around the room as Harmony eyed each of the girls in the room, none of them meeting her gaze.

"You know, if you plan on talking about a person behind their back, especially a person who lives in the same dorm as you might want to take some precaution _before_ you start gossiping." Harmony advised before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

"…Well, I'd say we've successfully made her feel unwelcome around here," Tammy said, stating the obvious.

"Maybe we should go and apologize to her," Jasmine suggested.

"Do you honestly think she'll accept an apology from us, and at that why can't she be the one to apologize first?" Melody asked. If there was one thing her friends knew about Melody she was a stubborn girl. They didn't know where she got it from since her mother, while she was strong-willed, wasn't even half as stubborn as her daughter.

"It's better than just doing nothing," Jasmine said.

"You know, Jazz is right, Mel," Tammy said looking over at her best friend. "It's better to just rip the Band-Aid off and get the pain over with."

"Ugh, fine. I'll apologize to her later." Melody groaned. "But, can we please talk about something else already?"

"Hey, girls," the conversation stopped upon Sophia's entry. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara was running down her face. From what her friends could tell, the conversation with her brother didn't go very well.

"Sophia," Luminia cooed softly as she went over to her best friend to give her a hug. The rest of the girls came right after her, surrounding the strawberry-blonde princess in a group hug. After they let go, Luminia led Sophia to one of the couches where the two curled up together as Sophia laid her head on Luminia's shoulder as the moon princess gently stroked her hair.

"You've got to tell us what's been going on Sophie," Aqua insisted. "You and Zeke use to be so close before you came to Alfea and now it's like every time he's around you, you're the one who gets hurt."

"I know, it's…it's just that he's been under a lot of stress lately, and well, he doesn't know how to deal with it very well. But it's not his fault, I should've been a more supportive sister to him and…"  
"Stop it!" Melody yelled as she pounded the ground beneath her. "Stop it right now!"

"Stop what?" Sophia sniffled.

"Stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault," Melody elaborated. "You're a great sister, and Zeke is stupid enough to take you for granted. And I can't just sit hear silently while you blame yourself for something you didn't do."  
"But that's exactly what's wrong!" Sophia cried out. "I didn't do anything for him, absolutely nothing and now Zeke hates me for it!" More and more tears began to stream down Sophia's face as Luminia wrapped her friend into an even tighter embrace as she whispered to her: "It's okay, everything's going to be okay."

"You can't really believe that, can you Sophia," Jasmine asked softly as she went over to gently rub her back in order to calm her down.

"But it's true," Sophia said desperately. "Ever since I left home for Alfea, my parents have been putting more pressure on to Zeke since he'll be crowned king of Eraklyon once he graduates from Red Fountain. He's been so stressed about it because he's never experienced having so much expectation put on him. Since I'm the oldest, my parent's usually put more expectation on me but now that Zeke's getting closer to the age when it will be time for him to rule my father's kingdom, I don't think he knows any other way to deal with it than to lash out."

The Winx Club knew that the privilege of royal life also came with its punishments, since most of them were of royal birth. They also knew that ever since the joining of the planets of Domino and Eraklyon through King Sky's and Queen Bloom's marriage, it was expected of their children to take over both kingdoms. At the moment the king and queen ruled mainly over Domino due to its reconstructing years ever since it's destruction by the ancestral witches that happened many years ago. Eraklyon was being ruled by a cousin of King Sky's, but since the king and queen had more than one child, they had the opportunity to keep both kingdoms under the rule of their family. It was decided right after Zeke's birth, being that he was male, that he would grow up to rule his father's planet and Sophia would rule her mother's planet as soon as she found a husband.

"I still don't see how you're blaming yourself for something that was decided the day Zeke was born, it's just something that can't be helped." Tammy reasoned.

"I know, but…I just feel like I could've done more to help him through this and now he's shut me out completely." Sophia buried her face back into Luminia's shoulder and began to cry uncontrollably.

Jasmine rose up from her squatting position near Sophia, telling her friends she was going to make the princess some tea. Just as Jasmine was about to leave the room there was a knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Jasmine asked.

"It's Laurel," the voice rang from outside.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Laurel, now changed into her pajamas, who began to scan the room until her eyes rested on her roommate's curled up and shaking body.

"What's wrong, what happened to Sophia?" Laurel asked in a concerned voice.

"Family issues," Jasmine explained simply. Laurel nodded knowing the trouble her roommate's been going through with her younger brother. "How about you come with me and make some tea for everyone?" Laurel nodded again and went to help her sister. As soon as the two sisters were out of the common room and in Jasmine and Aqua's room Laurel spoke up.

"This has been going on for far too long," Laurel voiced as she sat on her sister's bed, waiting to her to get the herbs out of her dresser.

"I know." Jasmine responded. "I really do hope those two can get together and talk so they could work things out. I hate seeing any siblings act this way toward each other."

"Honestly, I don't think talking is going to help their problem."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked as she sat down next to her sister while she waited for the tea to steep.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe Sophia and Zeke are a little bit too close and they might need to take a couple of steps back to give each other some room."

Jasmine pondered this in her mind for a bit before letting out a sigh, "You might be right. It'd be best to give both of them sometime to clear their heads, but that might be easier said than done." Laurel cocked her head to the side, confused at what her sister was talking about. "You do remember what holiday is coming up this Monday, don't you Laurel?"

Laurel closed her eyes and thought for a second before the epiphany came to her, "Oh right, The Day of the Rose! I guess they'll both be going home to spend it with their parents."

"Yeah..." Jasmine sighed. "Well we better get the girls their tea before it gets cold. Can you get four more cups for me?"

"Sure thing, but why four more? There are only seven of us." Laurel pointed out as she noticed the four cups already on the tray that Jasmine was carrying.

"You're forgetting about Harmony, sis," Jasmine reminded. Laurel made an 'O' shape with her mouth, suddenly remembering Melody's roommate.

* * *

When Laurel and Jasmine came back with the tea, they saw that Sophia had calmed down a good bit."Here you go, sweetie." Jasmine handed a cup of tea to Sophia and Laurel helped to hand out the rest. "It's chamomile tea, it'll help you to calm down some more."

"Thanks Jasmine," Sophia said as she took the cup and began sipping the hot drink.

"Hey, Jazzy; who's the extra cup for?" Tammy asked.

"It's for Harmony," Jasmine responded as she picked up the extra tea cup and went over to Harmony and Melody's room.

"Why bother? She'll probably just think we poisoned it or something," Melody scoffed as she took a sip of her own tea.

"If she doesn't want any, that'll be her own choice," Jasmine simply said, and knocked on the door. When she didn't get an immediate response Jasmine opened the door to find Harmony lying on her bed with her headphone covering her ears. Upon seeing one of the Winx members Harmony slid off her headphones and perked and eyebrow in question of the girl standing in the doorway.

"I made some tea for me and the rest of the girls and I made an extra cup for you if you wanted some. It's chamomile." Jasmine explained.

"Uh, sure," Harmony nodded as she got up off of her bed to receive the cup. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Jasmine smiled "I'll come get the cup once you're done with it, ok?" Harmony nodded in response as Jasmine closed the door behind her.

'Hm, maybe they're not all as annoying that pink haired little friend of theirs," Harmony thought for a second before she heard her phone vibrating on her night stand. Looking at the caller I.D. Harmony smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Hey, Dad," Harmony answered.

"Hey there, Harm." Riven replied. "How's everything going on your end?"

"Everything's been going well, that is except for my whole roommate situation. The girl I got paired to share a room with is so freakin' annoying," Harmony ranted.

"What? Is she some kind of princess?" Riven guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Harmony laughed. "Did you meet any prissy little princesses while you went to RF?"

"Quite a few actually," Riven said, remembering his days in high school. "Now that I think about it just about every other girl I met at Alfea was like that, even if they weren't a princess"

"To say every other girl means that you had to have known a lot of them," Harmony presumed. "Was my father…a player?"

"What? Where in the world did you come up with a stupid idea like that?" Riven laughed.

"You know what they say, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,'" Harmony mocked.

"Yeah, unless that tree is on a hill," Riven countered.

"Very clever, Dad," Harmony chuckled. "Hey, I'm surprised you haven't asked me about my combat class yet, I thought that'd be, like, the first thing you wanted to know."

"Well, if that was the first thing I asked about you probably be bragging about it for the entire conversation." Riven reasoned.

"Who said I'd be bragging about?"

"Didn't we just have that whole tree and apple conversation?"

"True. But since I know that you're probably dying to find out how the class is going, I'm just going to tell you."

"Oh how very generous of you," Riven replied sarcastically.

Harmony rolled her eyes before she proceeded to tell her dad about all the battle's she'd been in so far, the new battle techniques she had learned, and all the new weapons she had a chance to work with.

"Wow, sounds like you really belong in that class, Harm; probably more so than half of the boys in your class." Riven complimented.

"Thank you daddy dearest," Harmony laughed before she heard the door to her room open upon her roommate's entry. "Well I'd better call you back later; it's getting kind of late."

"Ok, kiddo, but before you go just wanted to tell you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I won't be able to be home for The Day of the Rose this year, I've got a meeting to attend to," Riven explained.

"Oh," Harmony said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Well, that's okay, I'll just find something else to do, you know get myself into all kinds of trouble, and what not." Harmony smiled, but that smile turned into a face of annoyance when she heard the scoff of her roommate.

"That's my girl," Riven encouraged jokingly.

"You know it. By the way tell Abby I said hi ok?"

"Will do, stay well, sweetheart."

"You too. I love you Dad, bye."

"Bye, Harm."

Upon hanging up, Harmony looked over at Melody who was currently writing in some kind of journal. "Hey, if you plan on being around when I get phone calls, could you, oh I don't know mind your own business and keep your comments to yourself." To this Melody didn't say anything in reply, she just continued to write in her journal. 'Now she wants to be quite,' Harmony thought to herself as she shook her head in slight annoyance, before heading off to the bathroom to take her nightly shower.

When Harmony left the room, Melody looked over to the door she left out of and sighed. 'Wish I had a dad to say I love you to,' Melody thought sadly before closing her journal and turning the light off, to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, while the Winx Club all slept in, seeing that it was a Saturday, Harmony wasn't able to find sleep as easily as the others.

'Ugh, 6:00 a.m.? You have got to be kidding me!' Harmony complained in her head.

After tossing and turning in her bed for a couple of minutes, Harmony gave up trying to get back to sleep, rolled out from under her covers, and got dressed in some workout clothes. 'Guess there's not much else to do but train at this ungodly hour," Harmony thought as she took out her regular katana phantom blade from her dresser. She hadn't had a chance to practice with it at all since she had come to school and now seemed like a great time to do it. Before heading out Harmony grabbed her I-Pod, because for some reason music just helped her concentration. Since Alfea didn't have a training facility like Red Fountain's Harmony decided to make to trek over to the school. Upon her arrival Harmony could tell that just like the girls at Alfea, the boys of Red Fountain didn't seem to agree with this hour since there was nobody to be found. It didn't take long for Harmony to reach the training room; she'd been there a couple of times the week before when they just had workout days for her combat class. Of course having to work out in the same room as a bunch of jealous muscle-heads had caused some mockery to be thrown her way, but hey, it was nothing she hadn't gone expected or gone through before. Looking around the room, Harmony decided to start on the treadmill since she'd been slacking on her cardio. She started up the machine, plugged in her earphones and began running to the beat of one of her favorite songs.

"**My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote**." Harmony smiled at the thought of love, as silly as it was to her, being compared to hearing just the right song. "**Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo.**" Being that "Stereo Hearts" was one of favorite songs Harmony couldn't help but sing along to it just like the song said to. "**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like it read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that. Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks; it's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**." This stanza in the rap part of the song had an unusual effect on Harmony, causing her to lose her footing for a second, but luckily she caught herself before she fell. "**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that. Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts. If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands. To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune. And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**." Harmony was really getting into the song and as it was getting into the second verse when she felt something tap her shoulder, catching her off guard and making her loose her balance once again. But unlike before when she lost her balance, this time she had no chance of regaining her footing, and the result was a rather large crash and some rather large bruises as she fell of the speeding treadmill.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Harmony complained as she held her knee which was throbbing in pain.

"Nice fall," Harmony turned around to glare at whoever just made the snide comment, and low and behold, there was Zeke standing behind covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"What do you want?" Harmony asked bluntly as she yanked her earbuds out.

"Came to see what my favorite classmate was up to," Zeke explained as he held out his hand to help Harmony up; ignoring the helping hand, Harmony pushed herself up off the ground, her knee started to throb more in protest.

"What are you stalking me or something?" Zeke just shrugged in response. Harmony smirked at his silent answer, "You know the last guy who decided he wanted to stalk me ended up in a hospital."

"Is that supposed to make me feel threatened?" Zeke chuckled.

Harmony didn't answer at first; she just smirked as she went over to her bag to put away her I-Pod. "No, but this is." Before Zeke could even blink Harmony swung out her phantom blade towards him, but to her surprise he was ready for the attack and ducked just before the blade made contact.

"You know, I get the feeling that you don't want me here," Zeke pointed out obviously.

Harmony rolled her eyes and retracted her blade. "What in the world would make you think that?" she responded sarcastically.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you just flirting with me last night?"

"No, that wasn't flirting. It was a dance and then we just had a simple chat," Harmony laid out plainly.

"That's not what I'd call it," Zeke said in a low and rather seductive voice. "Remember this?" He reached out his hand to stroke her cheek, just like he had done the night before. Harmony growled before swatting his hand off of her. "Geez, what made you so mad?"

"Look in a mirror and you'll see," Harmony said rudely before picking up her bag and leaving, only to be followed by the dark haired boy.

"Why do I get the feeling that my flirting with you isn't what's making you this pissy?"

Harmony turned on him unexpectedly and was about to give him an earful when they heard someone yelling from down the hall.

"Somebody, help!" the voice cried out.

Harmony started to run towards the voice with Zeke close behind, but when she came to the hallway where she thought she heard the screams come from there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Hello, who's there," Harmony yelled as her voice echoed through the supposed empty hallway.

"Um, up here," Harmony looked straight up and found a boy who was floating in mid-air who the voice belonged to.

"What in the worlds?" Zeke asked confoundedly

"Hey, I know you. You're that guy that I met on my first day…um, Max, right?" Harmony guessed.

"Yeah, hi Harmony," Max waved.

"How did you even get up there?" Zeke asked.

"Uh, if you guys don't mind I'd rather ask these questions on the ground, please." Max pleaded.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harmony apologized. Taking a deep breath, Harmony began to concentrate her magic as she lifted her hand and recited a spell "Gravitatus restorus." A blue light started glowing from Harmony's hand and that same light shot towards Max as his body lowered to the ground.

"Thanks," Max breathed.

"Don't mention it," Harmony waved off.

"So how did you get up there," Zeke asked.

"Well," Max sighed. "I had gotten up early because I was planning on spending the day at Magix Archive, but when I left my room, I kind of…well I saw this guy named Demir and some other girl walking out of his dorm together, if you catch my drift." Max explained and Harmony and Zeke nodded in response. It didn't take a genius to figure out what two hormonally charged teenagers were doing if they were coming out of a guy's bedroom so early in the morning. "And when they saw me they started threatening me. Demir said if I told anyone I'd be needing a straw to drink through for the rest of my life and the girl said something about spelling me into the next dimension.

"Even though I told them I wouldn't say anything they probably wanted to intimidate me some more just to make sure. So that girl spelled my with and anti-gravity spell and I had been floating in the air for a good half hour before you two came and saved me."

"Wow, that's some way to spend your Saturday morning," Zeke commented.

"You said that guy's name was Demir, right? I think I know him from somewhere," Harmony pondered trying to put a name to a face.

"He's the guy you had fought the first day here," Zeke offered.

"Oh right." Harmony said, suddenly remembering. "The guys a bully as much as he's a sore loser isn't he"

"Well he has a lot to be sore about. Last year he was held back because of 'insufficient grades' and 'aggressive behavior towards other students'" Max informed. "The guy's a jerk but nobody will confront him about it because they're too scared about getting their face pounded in."

"That's why you never send a man in to do a woman's job," Harmony said haughtily. "If you see Demir again tell him that if he messes with you again that he'll have a fistful of Harm is coming his way."

"Yeah I would but, I'd kind of like to live to see my junior year," Max explained nervously.

"Fine then, I'll tell him myself."

"Good luck with that," Zeke scoffed.

"You know I'm sick of your attitude. It's no wonder your sister was crying her eyes out last night!" Harmony spat at the boy "You so freakin insensitive and if my pointing a sword at you wasn't enough of a hint then how about I spell it out for you. I want you, to leave me, the heck ALONE!"

"Are you sure about that?" Zeke questioned. "How about I give you some time to think about it?"

"Ugh! You are such a freakin' nuisance!" Harmony yelled at the blue-eyed boy before she stomped away.

Once she was gone Zeke shook his head while he laughed and then walked away, leaving one very confused Max to wonder about what had just happened.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't even have a cute little saying for the end of this chapter so I'll be blunt. Review and tell me what you think or else I will come after you while you're sleeping. Mwhahahahahah! :D.**


	9. Sisters!

**Okay, so I know I was suppose to update yesterday but I've been busy/procrastinating/creatively blocked. Sorry about that guys.** **Since this seems to be a recurring problem I've decided to put this story on hiatus unitl I can get better inspiration and until I get all the other work that I need to get done, done (i.e. my summer reading :p). And I know this is technically suppose to be a MusaxRiven story and some of you guys have been asking to see some more MxR moments, well I'm sorry to tell you that the only MxR moments you'll see in this story are a couple of flashbacks (that are eventually soon to come) and at the end of the story when they get back together, just like in the actual movie. Please understand guys that I only have so much wiggle room when it comes to writing this story since the plot and everything is practically already laid out, so sorry if I've dissapointed some of you but there isn't a whole lot I can do. If you have some suggestions about how to fit in some MxR moments in this story without going to far off the storyline I'd love to hear you're ideas. But until that happens, I'll tell you what my sister constantly tells me: SUCK IT UP!. Well, now that my whole explanation and rant are done with I'd like to present to you the chapter of reveal: CHAPTER 9. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sisters!

By the time Monday arrived Most of the Winx girls were ready for their trek back home. Tammy was excited to see her mom and dad again because they were planning on hanging out at her dad's job first to help with some ship modification and then they were going to spend the rest of the day in town. Jasmine and Laurel were ready to go on the Day of the Rose picnic with their mother and father in Linphea's famous rose garden. Aqua was heading over to Red Fountain so she and Ophir could go back home together and have a fun day at the beach with their parents enjoying the waves that are famous on Tides and the great surfing that comes along with it. Luminia who Cyrus came and got, while Melody was hiding in her own room, was ready for her and her mom's shopping trip where they would shop 'til they dropped and her dad and Cyrus would carry all the bags. Sophia had actually left the day before wanting to talk to her parents about Zeke before he came back to the palace the next morning.

Unfortunately this left Melody and Harmony by themselves because Melody's mother also had some important issues to deal with. If Harmony had the choice of hanging out with Scarlet she would've, but surprisingly enough the cherry haired t'witch told her that she would indeed be spending The Day of the Rose with her family. So, this left Melody and Harmony as one of the few fairies that stayed behind at school while everyone else celebrated the day with their families. Not wanting to have any unnecessary interaction, the two girls stayed in separate rooms, Harmony in the common room, and Melody in their own bedroom. Melody was rearranging things on her side of the room, something she often did when she got bored, while Harmony playing her guitar.

Once Melody had finished cleaning things up she sat on her bed and began to think of something else she might want to do, or maybe even something she forgot to do. It was then that she remembered that she told her friends that she would apologize to Harmony about making her feel unwelcome around them. As much as she dreaded the thought of it, Melody knew that if she didn't do it now her friends would continue to pester her about it for who knows how long. Taking a deep breath Melody opened the door to the common room to see Harmony messing around with some cords.

"Hey," Melody called out, but she was met with silence as Harmony continued to play with her guitar. Melody rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Fine, you can ignore me all you want, all my friends want me to do is apologize so I'll do it whether or not she's listening. "So anyways, I'm, you know, sorry for being mean to you and stuff, and making you feeling like you're not wanted here." Again Melody was met with a silent reply. Shaking her head in frustration, Melody was about to walk away when Harmony spoke up.

"If you're so sorry about it then why did you do it in the first place?"

Melody scoffed in disbelief "Excuse me, but if I recall it right you're the one who started throwing insults my way first."

"Well then sorry to tell you that you recall wrong. It was actually you who did start with the insults. What was it that you said to me… oh yeah_ '_Next time you bring your friend around people, make sure you keep her on a leash'" Harmony reminded.

"Wait a minute that was you?" Melody asked, recalling the day in Magix when she'd run into the t'witch girl and her friend came to her side.

"Yeah, it was me," Harmony mocked, copying Melody surprised voice.

"What is your problem!" Melody exploded. "I came in here to apologize and all you want to do is mock me."

"If you gave me a sincere apologize, and at that if you'd give Scarlet a sincere apologize maybe I'd be a little. Besides it's not like you even wanted to apologize." Harmony spat.

"Oh yeah and how would you know that?" Melody crossed her arms.

"Because I could hear you guys talking Friday night, and for some reason you and all your friends seem to think that just because I'm not in the immediate room that I can't hear anything your saying. I may not talk to you guys but that doesn't mean I don't hear it when you talk about me!" Harmony shot back.

This last comment left Melody speechless. The tone in Harmony's voice didn't just display anger; there was an unmistakable tone of hurt in her words as well. Melody hung her down in shame and sighed. It was never her intention to really hurt this girl, no matter how rude she could be. "Okay, look. I really am sorry about the things we've… I mean, **I've **said about you. I guess sometimes I can get a little prideful and my pride hurts other people more than it helps me. I'll go apologize to your friend too, if you want," Melody offered.

Harmony though for a second and then looked straight into Melody's eyes, trying to determine whether or not this previously annoying girl was being sincere with her apology. Melody could feel her skin prickling with heat as Harmony watched her intently. Finally, to Melody relief, Harmony closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine," Harmony said.

"Fine what?" Melody asked.

"Fine, I forgive you and I do think you should apologize to Scarlet, but that can wait 'til later," Harmony allowed.

Melody nodded her head with a little smile, "Cool."

Harmony nodded back and started playing her guitar again until after a couple of seconds she realized that Melody was still standing in the same position. "Did you need something else?" Harmony questioned.

"No, I'm just kind of bored." Melody replied.

"Not much to do without your friends, huh?"

"Not really," Melody admitted. "What are you doing?"  
"Uh, just messing around with a couple of notes," Harmony said holding up her guitar.

"Oh, do you like to write songs?"

"Yeah, it's a good way to pass the time," Harmony stated.

"What about that song that you played before. You know the one I heard you singing in the band room?"

"Yeah, I had written that one in, what was it? I think, maybe the sixth grade," Harmony remembered.

"That's pretty impressive," Melody complimented.

"Aw, it's really nothing. And besides you probably write songs too, I mean you are the princess of Melody aren't you?"

"Well, I know how to play a bunch of different instruments but I'm completely inept when it comes to writing my own music. I actually have a pretty bad case of stage fright, I'm always afraid people will make fun of me when I sing too," Melody admitted.

"I don't think I've ever really had a problem with that kind of thing. If anyone made fun of me when I'd perform I'd probably send them to the hospital," Harmony said casually, as if that would be the rational thing to do.

Melody raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you solve all your problems with violence?"

"Only when someone really annoys me; but you can't really blame me for that. That's just the way my dad raised me. He said he'd always wanted a boy, but instead he got stuck with me," Harmony laughed, thinking about the jokes she and her dad always had about him wanting a boy.

"You and your dad must be close," Melody guessed.

"Yeah, he's like my best friend," Harmony smiled.

"What about your mom?"

"She left us." Harmony said plainly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know," Melody apologized, not wanting to offend the Harmony again.

"No, no it's cool besides how could you've known unless you asked. I've gotten used to telling people about it."

"Oh… well, if it makes you feel any better, my dad left me and my mom when I was just a baby."  
"Surprisingly enough, that actually doesn't make me feel any better but thanks for trying," Harmony chuckled. "Although, I gotta say that it kind of sucks that nobody's staying together anymore."

"So true," Melody sighed. The silence between the girls was interrupted by the sound of Harmony's growling stomach that took her by surprise.

"Well I guess that means it's feeding time," Harmony announced.

"You want to go downtown and get something to eat?" Melody suggested.

"Hm, I don't know if I can hold out that long. Hold on one sec," Harmony got up off the couch and leaned her guitar against it as she went back into their room to get something from her trunk. "I know I put them in here somewhere… ah, here we go," Harmony pulled out a bag of Fritos chips from her trunk.

"Oh my gosh, I love those things!"

"I practically consider them to be a basic food group," Harmony laughed.

"Hey, would you happen to… you know what, never mind."

"What is it?" Harmony asked.

"Nothing really."  
"Come on, you know you want to tell me," Harmony coaxed.

"Okay, okay. Well, back at home whenever I had a bag of Fritos I'd…well I'd dip them in chocolate syrup.

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah I know it's weird."

"Yeah it's weird," Harmony agreed. "But that's only because I do the exact same thing." Harmony rummaged through her trunk some more only to pull out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"No way! Most people think it's totally gross, but I think it's a delicacy that should be shared with all the worlds, at least that's what I always tell my mom." Melody laughed.

"You want some?" Harmony offered.

"Heck yeah," Melody sat on Harmony's bed as Harmony began to open the bag of corn chips. Once she had them open she took one out and poured some of the chocolate over it and handed it to Melody. "Thank you," Melody said as she chomped down on her favorite snack.

"It's funny because, on my birthday my dad will always humor me and eat an entire bag of these with me just to prove that he can handle it when I know he thinks it gross." Harmony said she took a bit of her own chocolate covered corn chip.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Melody giggled.

"Trust me it is, and that's one of the reason I always look forward to December 19th."

After hearing this Melody went into a coughing frenzy, having swallowed her last Frito chip down the wrong pipe. "Holy crap woman, don't die on me," Harmony panicked as she patted on Melody's back until she eventually calmed down.

"Did you just say that your birthday was December 19th?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Because that's my birthday too!" Melody exclaimed.

"Okay," Harmony breathed in an attempt to subside her incoming edginess, "this is getting a little bit too weird."  
"Tell me about it," Melody agreed as she pulled on her locket.

"Hey, what's that you're playing with?" Harmony asked.

"It's just my locket," Melody said, holding up the golden heart with her initials on it. Harmony stared at the necklace for a second before falling back on her bed and putting her hands through her hair.

"This cannot be happening," Harmony practically whined.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked and was soon answered when Harmony pulled out an identical locket to her own, the only difference being that hers had and 'H' on it instead of and 'M'. Seeing this caused Melody to play with her locket even more while.

Without warning, Harmony shot up off the bed and looked at Melody with a confident smile, "You know what this is all probably just some coincidence," Harmony stated. Melody looked at the blue-haired girl like she was crazy and was about to say so when Harmony held up her hand, signaling to let her finish. "I mean come on, people share the same birthdays all the time and maybe my dad got this necklace at the same place you bought yours."

"The only problem with that is that, I've had my locket since I was a baby," Melody explained.

"Ugh," Harmony groaned "I was really hoping you weren't going to say that."

"Well, it's the truth, so sorry to disappoint," Melody shrugged.

"That's it I need some gum, do you have any?" Harmony asked.

"Gum?"

"Yeah, you know that sticky stuff that you chew and can blow into bubbles," Harmony described, knowing full and well that Melody knew what she was talking about.

Melody rolled her eyes and pointed towards her desk drawer, "I think I have some in there, if you want to check."

"Thanks," Harmony stood up and walked over to the desk and started rummaging through the drawer until she found the gum she was looking for and was about to close the drawer when something else had caught her attention. Harmony slowly reached for the object, it was an old photograph.

"Hey," Melody stood up and snatched the old piece of paper from her, "I said you could get some gum, not dig through my stuff." Harmony didn't say anything for a while and this started to worry Melody. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a phantom."

Finally Harmony took a breath and turned towards Melody, "Where did you get that picture?"

She asked slowly.

"Um, I'm pretty sure my mom gave it to me when I was five or six, why?" Melody asked. In response Harmony leaned against the wall and slid down it, all while an expression of confusion mixed with shock was imprinted on her face.

"It's impossible," Harmony said under her breath. Quickly she got up and started going through her trunk.

"What in the worlds are you doing now?"

"Looking for this, it's a picture of my mom," Harmony said as she pulled out a photo and then held it close to her chest in a way that didn't allow Melody to see what was in the picture. 'This is just too strange,' Harmony thought to herself. "Okay, on the count of three show me your picture again and I'll show you mine."

"What is going on Harmony? You're acting stranger than usual." Melody commented.

"Just…" Harmony sighed and looked down for a second before looking back up at Melody, "Just, trust me okay?"

"Fine."

"One," Harmony started off as she took a step closer to Melody.

"Two," Melody continued also stepping closer.

"Three!" They both exclaimed showing each other the photos that they held, which showed two people that they held very near and dear to their hearts.

"Tha… that's my mom," Melody stuttered as she pointed towards the picture that Harmony was holding in her hand.

"And that's my dad," Harmony breathed.

The two looked up into each other's eyes and then back at the photos as they closed the space in between the two pictures, which matched up perfectly along the line that they had been torn.

"Holy crap," Harmony said a she shook her head and began running her hands through her hair. "Holy crap, Holy Crap, HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! How is this even possible?"

"So if my mom is your mom, and your dad is my dad," Melody looked over to Harmony who, at the moment, looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack. "And we were both born on December 19th, then that…that makes us…sisters." Melody could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute as the words came out of her mouth.

"Sisters? Melody, we're freakin' **TWINS**!"

"Ugh," Melody groaned. "I'm getting a seriously bad migraine from all of this."

"This is like some plot out of some bad teenage drama show. I mean how in the world could we not know that there two of us?"

"Going back to the teenage drama reference, my best guess is that it has something to do with our parents not telling us." Melody reasoned.

"How could my dad not tell me that I have a twin? I thought we told each other everything," Harmony sighed.

"Well maybe something happened and they had to split us up for a good reason?" Melody suggested but even her suggestion sounded more like a question, which in turn didn't make the situation any easier to understand.

"That's it I'm calling my dad," Harmony stood up as she went for her phone.

"Oh yeah, and tell him what?" Melody questioned. " 'Um, hi dad, you know how you never told me that I had a twin sister and everything, well turns out that not only that I do indeed have one, she also happens to be my roommate here at Alfea. Gee thanks dad for being so understanding and lying to me for fifteen years of my life.'"

Harmony glared at the pink haired girl, hating that she was making sense. "Well we have to tell them that we know about each other sooner or later. I mean it's not like they can hide it any longer now that we have proof," Harmony explained.

"I know, I know," Melody said as sat down on her bed and put on a thinking face. "Um, how about we hold off on telling them for a while so we can get some time to sort this entire thing out?"

"What's to sort out?"

"I don't know," Melody shrugged. "I mean we could tell each other what our parents are like, to tell the truth I'd love to know as much as I could about dad."

"What, your mom, I mean, _our_ mom hasn't told you anything about him before?"

"No," Melody shook her head "It's almost like he never existed in our lives. Whenever I did try to ask Mom about him she'd always divert my question and start talking about something else."

"Hm, my dad never told me anything about her other than the fact that she was a musical fairy and that where I get my powers from."

"Mom's actually one of the most powerful fairies in our realm. Not only is she a princess she's also a guardian fairy."

"Wow, that sound like a lot of pressure," Harmony observed.

"Yeah all that stuff can make her schedule kind of busy, but she somehow always makes time for us to hang out toge…"

"Holy Crap! Your mom, I mean, our mom is a princess?" Harmony exclaimed.

"Uh yeah," Melody answered.

"You know what that means right?" Harmony asked. It only took a moment for it to dawn on Melody, what her twin was getting at.

"Your royalty too." Hearing Melody say the words out loud made the realization of Harmony's newfound social standing even more incredulous than putting the pieces together in her own mind.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I cannot be a **_princess_**, that's impossible. I am not a prim and proper kind of girl, I don't even have proper table manners!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Really?" Melody asked incredulously. "That's what you're really worried about right now?"

"Well when you drop one bomb saying that I have a twin that enough to through anyone for a loop, but when you go on to say that I'm also a princess; let me tell you now that any normal person would be in hysterics right about now!"

"Okay, we just need to calm down and think this whole thing through," Melody said as she took a deep breath and walked over to Harmony to shake her from her rattled state "Come on we're going out."

"Going out where?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling if we don't get some fresh air soon that we'll die from lack of oxygen flowing to our brains due to your hyperventilating."

* * *

Since today was the Day of the Rose, downtown Magix had been transformed and decorated with every kind of rose imaginable. The entire city was crowded with families who lived in Magix and wanted to celebrate the holiday with their loved ones.

At the moment Harmony and Melody had weaved their way through the crowd and arrived at the Coffee Hut which had a lot more guest than usual but it wasn't too loud for the girls to talk.

"This is a pretty nice place," Melody complemented as she took a sip of her green tea.

"Yeah, it's my little sanctuary," Harmony smiled. "So I gotta ask, because it's been killing me since we found all this stuff out. What's Mom like?" The word 'mom' almost sounded foreign coming out of Harmony's mouth, it wasn't exactly a word she used often.

"Well to me she's one of the most talented, inspiring, and not to mention one of the most beautiful women in the entire realm." Melody described. "She's hardly ever strict because she's so understanding. And don't even get me started on her singing voice."

"Oh, please, please tell me what her voice sounds like," Harmony begged.

"To tell the truth there really is no way to describe the way Mom sings, my description just wouldn't do it any justice."

"She sounds really great," Harmony said as she ran her pinky around her coffee mug.

"She is, and not only is she the princess of the realm she also runs her own recording studio."  
"No way, that's amazing!"

"I really aspire to be like my mom, she's brave and strong, everything that I'm pretty much not," Melody sighed. "But enough about that, tell me about Dad."

"To put it simply Dad is pretty much me with your hair color, oh and a guy, obviously," Harmony depicted.

"Really? He's as rude as you are?" Melody joked

Harmony stuck out her tongue in protest. "Ha ha, very funny, but also in a way kind of true, I guess. Dad is actually pretty short-tempered so he doesn't always come off as the friendliest guy, but that's only to some people. To the people who really know him, he's just a big old teddy bear."

"Sounds huggable," Melody chuckled.

"Yeah, well he is, no matter how much of a front he put up."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He runs his own shop right here in town. We can go see it later if you want."

"Won't he be over there though?"

Harmony shook her head. "He told me that he had a meeting somewhere else today and he closes the place on holidays and December 19th, for obvious reasons."

"Um sure, it's not like we have much else to do, so it sound like a plan." Melody agreed.

"Cool. So other than that stuff, I guess I could say that Dad is definitely an independent guy. He told me a while back that when he was just a kid he was living on the streets after his own father died and his mother abandoned him."

"Are you serious?"

Harmony nodded in response, "He never really had any true family before, which is why he and I are so close, I guess. He doesn't want to lose me the way he lost his parents and the way he lost Mom."

"Wow, I can't believe he went through all of that," Melody shook her head. "That just seems like too much to deal with."

"Yeah, well at first it really was for him, but I'll tell you that story later."

"Why not tell me now?"

"Well to tell the truth it's not really a story I feel comfortable telling in public," Harmony explained. "That and because the Levi Bike Race is about to start."

"The Levi Bike Race?"

"Are you kidding me, you've never come to see the Levi Bike Race in Magix before?" Melody shook her head. "Well then you don't know what you're missing, come on." Harmony took her twins hand and pulled her out to the sidewalk, which was being fenced off from the street where the race was about to begin.

"So what it's just a bike race, what's so exciting about it?" Melody asked.

"Ugh, tourists," Harmony rolled her eyes. "To truly appreciate this race one must be weaned on it from birth as I have been."

"Did you seriously just say 'weaned'?"Melody laughed.

"Hey, don't go word discriminating, just because 'weaned' doesn't get as much attention as other words doesn't mean you have go to and laugh at it," Harmony huffed, feigning resentment. Melody laughed at how silly Harmony was being and her laughter was apparently contagious because soon Harmony began to laugh too.

"How is it that when we first met we, like, hated each other's guts and now that we find out that we're sisters it kind of like we're friends?" Harmony wondered aloud.

"I guess you could say that our attitudes changed when our situation changed. I mean think about it before you were just some sassy girl with a bad attitude, no offense." Melody quickly apologized.

"Eh, none taken. Besides I pretty much saw you as an annoying little princess who loved to boss people around, but then again you already knew that." Harmony smirked.

"Gee thanks. But like I was saying since we found out about our little situation, we have something that kind of bonds us together and once we found that out we're starting to find out a bunch of different thing about each other that are more or less similar. For example I know how to play a bunch of different instruments and you know how to play at least one." Melody laid out.

"Hm, I guess you're right. But it's still weird to think that all my life I had a sister who looked just like me. Just the thought of it is pretty amazing."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Melody smiled.

"Hey! Look there. The race is about to start" Harmony pointed to a wide screen projector as she saw the bikers get set up start the race. Melody looked up at the screen as well and then at Harmony who looked like a little kid in a candy shop. The more Melody looked at her, the more the princess came to terms with how much the two looked alike. Even though they were raised differently and on separate planets for that matter, they were still sisters.

"Hey," Melody nudged Harmony who was staring intently at the race. "You want to know something?"

"Not particularly, but I have a feeling that won't stop you from telling me." Harmony replied.

Melody stuck her tongue at childishly, before smiling at her. "I've always wanted a sister"

Her confession caused Harmony's attention to turn from the race and settle on the girl right next to her. Harmony didn't always like getting close to people, but knowing what she did about Melody and how the two girl were connected gave them some kind of immediate closeness that was quite foreign to Harmony, but it was also a very nice feeling as well.

"Really?" Harmony smirked "I never did." The slight disappointment was rather apparent on Melody's face and she was about to turn away when Harmony spoke up again. "But, you know I think I'm really starting to warm up to the idea of it." Harmony smiled at her sister and gave her a little nudge which Melody happily returned. Their moment didn't last long as the crowd's cheering became even louder as the racers began to pass by their section of the course. Harmony of course joined in with the crowds whooping and hollering while Melody just smiled and laughed.

'Sisters. Me and Harmony." She thought. "Not the most likely pair, but I think I can warm up to it too, sis."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I'm always ready to take any kind of criticism so don't hold back (unless your just trying to be mean, then you can go fall down a hole for all I care). Please review and give me some ideas that might help me continue this story better since I won't be back for a while (if you don't know what I'm talking about then scroll back up and look at my intro that you most obviously skipped :P). See you guys later :D! Love, darksoulrose.**

** (Oh and for those of you wondering about the whole Fritos and chocolate combo, yes I have tried it and yes it is DELICIOUS!)**


	10. A Brilliant Idea

**As you guys know I've been away for a while concerning this story. Most of the reason why is because of writer's block the other part of the reason is because for the first time in five years I will/am attending a public school (and trust me when i say that getting acclimated to a public school after five years of private school is not easy, especially when you change schools your senior year -_-). But anyway here I am, back and ready to start writing. I may not have a weekly update like i did during the summer, but I'll try my best to update as much as I can for you guys, my faithful readers. Well now that I got that off my chest I present to you: Parent Trap chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Brilliant Idea

When the girls had finally left the festivities everyone who had been there was almost gone and Harmony never did get a chance to show their Dad's shop but she promised they might be able to go sometime later. Upon the twin's arrival back to Alfea Harmony began to ask Melody more questions about what it was like to live in Melody and what the life of a princess was like.

"Melody is one of the most beautiful and inspiring places in the known worlds. A planet dedicated to all types of music and people incorporate it into their everyday lives too." Melody described.

"How's that?"

"Well for example in the capital of Melody, the Harmonic Nebula, each district of the city is dedicated to some type of music and that music is played all throughout the streets during the day."

"Really, that sounds so awesome. It's kind of like having your own theme music wherever you go," Harmony speculated.

"Yeah, and one of my favorite tradition in Melody is the tradition of the Marriage Song."

"What's the marriage song?"

"You know how when a man proposes to a woman by giving her an engagement ring? Well on Melody before the man gives her the ring he sings her a song that he wrote in order to describe his love for her and then he gives her the ring. It's just so romantic," Harmony beamed.

"Wow, that's really…something."

"What? You don't like the idea of a guy singing to you to confess his undying love?" Melody raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I've had a guy do that for me before and his love wasn't exactly 'undying', as you put it," Harmony sighed.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story and to tell the truth I really don't feel like reliving it." Melody could see by Harmony's expression that if she dug any further into the subject that it would only become volatile so instead she started talking about her home planet again.

"So what else did you want to know about Melody?"

"Which Melody, cause if we're talking about you then I don't think I have the kind of patience to endure a conversation like that." Harmony joked.

"Whatever," Melody scoffed. "And the only reason I could talk about myself for as long as you seem to think I would is because I'm so amazing."

"Yeah, amazingly vain," Harmony chuckled getting a glare from Melody. "But, I would like to know something about Melody, the girl who is standing right in front of me."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"You said you're the princess of the Harmonic Nebula right?"

"Yeah."

"But you've also said before that our mom is the princess of Harmonic Nebula as well, how does that exactly work?"

"Most people would say that I'm really just a princess-in-training. My mother is the true heir to the throne but since she was never married to anyone of noble birth she was tagged with the title of 'queen regnant', which means that she the right to rule on her own without a king."

"So why is she still referred to as a princess?"

"Because when Melodian Parliament heard about mom marrying a commoner they saw her as unfit to rule due. Besides that it's considered disloyalty to the planet when someone of the royal family marries outside of their class and at that someone from a different planet. At least that's how it is with Melodian tradition."

"Wait, you're telling me that these Parliament people don't want her to be the queen for marrying dad? What kind of political crap are these guys trying to pull here?" Harmony asked slightly annoyed at the prospect.

"Well in the upper class society on our planet people are expected to marry within their same class otherwise it is claimed that they no longer have that same noble blood. And to keep the blood as pure as possible, upper class people can only marry someone else who was born on Melody, lest they take the chance of making their pedigree impure with the blood of a foreign culture."

"That is messed up on so many levels!" Harmony protested. "I mean what kind of law tells you who you can and can't marry, even if you are of noble birth. That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah well that's the way it is," Melody sighed, catching Harmony attention.

"I get the feeling that you kind of feel the same way about that law," Harmony observed.

"Well, it's…it's just that, ugh. I don't know," Melody groaned as the girls rounded the corner that headed to the freshman hallway.

"What's not to know, either you like it or you don't."

"It's not that simple, Harmony. When mom came back to Melody with me when I was just a baby the only reason I was taken in was for me to be molded into the perfect princess. Laws such as who I'm suppose to marry just come with the responsibility of eventually becoming ruler of the planet."

"I'm sort of confused. How is that the only reason they took you in? I thought that you had the whole royal birth right and everything that confirmed your 'princessness'."

"That's only half way true because only half of my blood is royal, and not even really half; I really only have a quarter of royal blood."

"Why's that?"

"Because our grandfather on Mom's side married beneath him just like Mom did with Dad, and while there are a lot of diplomats who say I'm not fit to rule the majority really just wants a princess to show up and make our planet look good," Melody explained in a melancholy manner.

"So the only reason that you have you title is so that Melody can have its own little figure head to show off to other planets?" Melody nodded in affirmation. "Why can't you just say no?"

"If I say no then they'll take everything from my mother, my grandfather, and me and kick us out on the streets or even worse," Melody swallowed the lump in throat that had form from her imagining what could happen to her family.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Harmony consoled, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I doubt that your situation will even come to that so there's no need to worry, ok?"

"Okay," Melody smiled slightly as the girls turned the corner to the hallway where their dorm was located. When they got inside Harmony jumped over the couch and plopped down on it, wanting to get a moment to relax from the exhausting day they'd had.

"Hey, Harmony, I was wondering when you think we should tell our parents that we found out about each other."

Harmony sighed, "I really don't know. I mean if they went through all of the trouble of separating us and never saying that there are two of us I have a feeling that telling them that we know will just stir up a whole bunch of drama."

"That's true," Melody contemplated. "But sooner or later we're going to have to say something."

"Yeah I know. But I think we should keep it on the DL for a little while longer until…well until we figure out why all this happened."

"I would love to find out why they went through all the trouble to separate us and at that, I would love to know why they separated themselves," Melody voiced.

"Yeah," Harmony agreed as she looked over at the clock to see that it was already 10:30pm. "I'm gonna go take my shower now, ok?"

"Sure thing," Melody nodded.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Melody heard the water stop running, signaling the end of Harmony's shower. Melody had been waiting for her to get out since she decided she wanted to brush her teeth due to all of the sweets the two girls had tried while they were out on the town. Just as she was about to get off her bed to head to the bathroom Harmony came bursting through the bathroom door scantily clad in just her towel.

"I've got it!" Harmony announce extremely loudly.

"If you mean that you 'got' no decency then I agree," Melody commented looking her sister up in down in her near lack of clothing.

Harmony folded her arms, "No Madame Prude, that is not what I'm talking about."

"Firstly, I'm not a prude. I just prefer not to go running around in a bath towel; I mean at least put a robe on or something. And secondly, what is it that you have all of a sudden 'got'?"

"You know how you said you would love to know how Mom and Dad split up." Melody nodded in affirmation, "And you know how I had said earlier that I would love to meet Mom?" Melody nodded again, this time a little quicker as if to tell her sister that she wanted her to hurry up since Melody didn't exactly knowing where she was going with these questions. "Well I was thinking, and don't freak out on me ok? I was thinking that we should switch places!"

"Did you somehow overheat when you went to take your shower? What the heck kind of a plan is that even supposed to be? Did you even take time to think it over at all?" Melody exploded, firing all these questions at Harmony, not even giving her a chance to answer any of them.

"Of course I thought it over and I know that we can pull it off," Harmony said confidently. "I mean it's not like they'll know the difference; we are twins after all."  
"Harmony, we are completely and a hundred percent different and even if our facial features are the same our hair and eyes are kind of discerning factors."

"Ok, the hair and the eyes can be changed like that," Harmony snapped her fingers, casting a spell changing the color of her hair to the same magenta color as Melody's and the same navy blue eyes. "And as for the whole being 'completely and a hundred percent different' issue, we'll just teach each other how to act like the other. Besides I can already do a great impression of you."

"Oh yeah?" Melody scoffed.

Harmony smirked as she pulled her now pink hair up to resemble Melody's high ponytail and cleared her voice. "Next time you bring your friend out in public, make sure you keep her on a leash'," Harmony said, mimicking Melody's voice perfectly.

"Hey, I said I was sorry for that," Melody said defensively.

"I know. I was just checking to make sure that your conscience hasn't gone away," Harmony said with a grin although Melody was glaring at her intensely. "So come on, you got to admit it's a pretty awesome plan, right?"

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in for doing this?" Melody ran her hands through her hair, feeling tempted to pull on her magenta locks thanks to this conversation. "I mean impersonation of princess; you have got to be kidding me."

"Technically I'm not impersonating a princess, because according to my birth right I am a princess."

"Still this would be a huge task for just the two of us alone," Melody said, trying again to find a fault in her sister's plan.

"If you're so worried about us two having to do this alone then why don't you tell your friends so they can help too?" Harmony suggested. "Some of them are princesses too right? They can help teach me all that royal protocol stuff."

Melody was about to open her mouth to once again reject Harmony's idea when the thought came to her. If her friends knew about this whole switcheroo plan that Harmony had concocted then they would be able to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't mess anything up.

Harmony continued to look at Melody with expectant eyes, "So, how about it?"

Melody sighed in defeat, "If we were to go through with this…" Melody didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Harmony began to squeal with delight, which took Melody by surprise since Harmony didn't really seem like the squealing type of girl.

"I knew you agree to it!"

"Hey, I said 'if' didn't I?"

"Well an 'if' in my book means yes, so I'll take it!"  
Melody rolled her eyes while an amused smile played on her face. She had seen Harmony's fun side while they were in town but the way she acted now was positively silly and Melody enjoyed that Harmony could be this way with her even thought they had just met a week ago and found out they were twins on that very same day.

"Okay, okay, calm down already." Melody ordered to her sister. "Like I was saying before, if we were to go through with this it would take immense training on your part since you have no royal training at all."

"Don't worry I'm a real fast learner," Harmony assured. "And besides you're going to have to learn how to be me, so that means you gotta drop the prissy attitude and try to be more laid back."

"I am not prissy," Melody scoffed in a rather prissy manner, only proving Harmony's point.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Miss Priss."

Melody bit her tongue, trying not to say anything rude to Harmony, but the blunt teenager was making it rather difficult. "Look just promise that if we do this you'll put a full effort into it ok?"

"Sure thing," Harmony promised. "And you have to promise the same thing. Being me isn't as easy as I make it seem."

"Yeah sure," Melody rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Melody and Harmony decided to tell the rest of the group their events of yesterday and the plan that Harmony had thought up. When the twins had finished telling the WCGII everything twelve pairs of eyes were open wide from shock and six mouths were hanging so low that they could've caught a dozen magi-flies, each.

"So what do you guys think?" Melody asked her friends almost nervously, sort of hoping that they wouldn't try to talk her out of what she and Harmony had planned.

"I for one think you're insane," Tammy spoke up immediately, causing Melody to pout, but then continued by saying "But, as far as insane plans go this one seems pretty fun."

"Tammy, do you have any idea what could happen if someone were to find out what they're planning on doing?" Sophia asked. "I mean you guys just found out that your twins and you think that's cause to do something that could create an extremely large political scandal. Think of what the paparazzi would do if this info got out."

"That's why we wanted to tell you first," Melody explained. "There is absolutely no way that just the two of us could do this so we need your help."

"We're not saying that you have to help out, but it would mean a lot to Melody if you guys could be a part of this," Harmony said, backing-up her sister.

"Well I'm definitely in," Tammy announced. "Besides what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't support your sudden and completely illogical decision of switching places with your newly found twin who you hardly know anything about?"

Ignoring the fact that Tammy had deemed the twins idea 'completely illogical' Melody scurried over to her techno-obsessed friend and gave her a big ole squeeze. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Tammy!" Melody squealed.

"Well what about the rest of you?" Harmony questioned to the rest of the girls in the room. At first they looked at each other, as if they were having some sort of telepathic meeting about the decision.

"Well, Tammy's right about it being insane," Aqua sighed. "But in my opinion being sane is so overrated. I'm in."

"If Aqua's in then so am I," Jasmine proclaimed.

"You know I'm so getting in on this, besides I've been waiting for something like this to happen." Luminia  
explained, leaving all the rest of the girls in confusion.

"What do you mean 'you've been waiting to for something like this to happen,'?" Harmony asked.

"Well, ever since I realized you two were twins I thought something like this might happen, I was practically giddy with anticipation."

"Wait a minute, you knew about this Lulu," Sophia asked dumfounded.

"Well of course I knew, sixth sense of the moon and everything you know," Luminia said as if it were obvious. "And not to mention your necklaces gave it away."

"You noticed our necklaces before we even did?" Harmony asked and received a nod from the moon princess.

"I know a good piece of jewelry when I see one and I've absolutely loved Melody's necklace since the day I found out what an accessory was and since I knew that Melody's mom had that necklace handmade I knew it was no coincidence that Harmony had the same one."

"How could you not tell us before?!" Melody asked, practically infuriated.

"Could you honestly say that you would believe me if I did tell you what I knew, I mean the two of you wouldn't even acknowledge that your identical. Telling you two that I knew you were twins a couple of days ago would be like setting off a magical reactor, a total mess.

"I guess she's kind of right," Harmony mumbled.

"Of course I'm right," Luminia said, flashing her bright as the sun smile.

"Well that just leaves one left," Melody said as she turned her head to Sophia.

Sophia sighed, "You know that the consequence could be severe if we go through with this, right Mel?"

"Yes, I do and I wouldn't be asking you all to do this if it wasn't really important to me. And I don't want to pressure you into it either. You're my friend Sophie and I would never use you like that." Melody smiled softly but behind her eyes Sophia could see the determination that was driving her to do something as stupid and dangerous as they were planning.

Sophia looked down in her lap at her folded hands in order to avert her own eyes from Melody's determine ones, but if was futile. She could still sense her friend's determination even without looking at her. Looking back up and around the room, Sophia could almost see the pleading in all of her friend's eyes, even in Harmony's eyes although her body language suggested otherwise. The entire WCGII had always looked up to Sophia as a leader as their mother's had looked up to her own mother when they went to this very school. While Sophia didn't always see herself as a leader she did see herself as a friend to every single one of these girls, and friends always stood by each other, no matter what.

Sophia got up from the couch she was sitting on and went over to Melody to give her a hug and then looked up to Harmony with a smile and said, "So what should we teach you first?"

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a little shorter than usual but the next couple of ones will be longer because they include the girls lessons and even a couple of romantic moments (oooh exciting, I know). Well see you all next time.**

**Love, darksoulrose ;D**


	11. Lessons and Challenges

**Hello again to all my people! Sorry again about the long update time but again I'm using school and writers block as my excuse. I bet you're getting tired of hearing about that though so I'll keep this short and let you read the chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Lessons and Challenges

After the verdict was made that the Winx Girls would help Melody and Harmony with their scheme, or as Tammy had officially dubbed it Plan: Switcheroo, it was decided that every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon after classes would be when Harmony would be given her princess lessons and every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday would be set aside for Harmony to teach Melody how to be a 'normal girl'. Since the girls had put the plan into effect on Tuesday, they decided to begin the lessons on Wednesday. There was only one problem.

"Where the heck is Harmony?" Melody asked to no one in particular as she paced the floor of the common room. "She was suppose to be her fifteen minutes ago,"

"Maybe she got lost," Tammy joked from the couch as she vigorously tapped some button on a portable game console she was playing.

Melody rolled her eyes and was about to text Harmony for the sixth time when she heard the door open, and low and behold was Harmony with Scarlet following behind her.

"And where have you been?" Melody tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor in order to convey her irritation with her sister's lateness.

"Uh, not here," Harmony answered smartly with a grin that only made Melody scowl grow deeper. "You know you really shouldn't frown like that. You'll look like you've already had you mid-life crisis by the time your twenty-five."

"I see you two still get along as poorly as ever," Scarlet stated. Scarlet had returned to Alfea yesterday afternoon; Harmony almost had to drag her sister in order to get Melody to apologize to her. Thankfully Scarlet wasn't one to hold a grudge and so she forgave Melody easily.

"Ugh, do you take anything seriously?!" Melody fumed. "I shouldn't even have to take this right now. It was your idea to do this in the first place."

"I know that, but even still, you've got to learn to stop being so stressed and high-strung all the time if you want to act like me."

"Well maybe you should save that lesson for tomorrow when it's your day to teach," Melody suggested angrily as she tried taking some mental deep breaths to calm herself down. "Until then your fifteen minutes late and that will result in another half hour of training for you today."

"What that's so unfair!" Harmony protested.

"If you think that's unfair then you don't know what real unfairness is."

"Oh and is that going to be part of your little lesson today?" Harmony asked sarcastically.

"Whoa, what is going on in here?" The four girls in the room turned around to see Aqua and Jasmine standing in the hallway since Harmony and Scarlet were blocking the door. "When I heard all the yelling from down the hall I thought somebody had accidently spilled something on Tammy's new computer."

"Oh please if anyone were to spill something on my baby it wouldn't end in yelling, it would more than likely end in a long and painful death." Tammy commented as she continued to play her game.

"Okay," Aqua said warily.

"Look," Melody said staring at Harmony with a face that was about to burst with annoyance, "I want this plan to work just as badly as you do. But if you don't commit to it then all this time we spend on teaching each other will end up with zero results."

Harmony was about to retort back when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and identified it as Scarlet's hand. Harmony's navy eyes lock with the t'witch's golden one and instantly calm her down. There was something about Scarlet's demeanor that was not only able to get her riled up but she was also very able to soothe the savage beast that sometimes raged inside of Harmony.

"Okay," Harmony nodded with a sigh. "Let's do this."

* * *

"So enlighten me again on why I have to balance these things on my head," Harmony said as she took graceful steps, well attempted graceful, with a stack of about five books resting on her head.

"One of the first things a princess is taught is how to stand, walk, and sit straight. If anything this is probably one of the fundamental lessons," Melody explained as she carefully watched Harmony walk around the room. While the blue haired fairy's footing left a lot to be desired her posture was actually pretty good.

"That still doesn't explain why I feel like a walking bookshelf," Harmony pointed out.

"They work as indicators for posture… or at least that's what I think they're for."

"Really?" Tammy questioned as she watched the sister's training. "I find it more to be a source of entertainment rather than an indicator of posture," she smiled. "Just watching you, Harmony, makes me feel like I'm at one of those circuses on Earth."

"Gee thanks," Harmony said dryly, not focusing on the task at hand and somehow ended up tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground with a large thump followed by several smaller thumps from the falling books.

"Yep, definitely a source of entertainment," Tammy giggled.

"Well you know what I think..." Harmony said starting off an insult towards the orange hair fairy but was stopped short by her sister.

"No, we don't know what you think and we shouldn't. That's another thing you need to know about being a princess. If someone does something that you don't like and they are in a high enough rank, then you keep your mouth shut and disagree with a slight glare of the eyes," Melody demonstrated her "slight glare" which was noticeable enough to ward off any unwelcome comments but not to stir up a fight, something Melody always did whenever she got angry at someone. Taking after her sister's visage Harmony attempted to soften her glare slightly enough to match Melody's but the scowl on her face remained deep.

Melody sighed at her sister's effort to copy her, "How about we worry about facial expressions later and focus some more on posture."

"Fine," Harmony scornfully agreed as she pick up the books that had fallen early and placed them back on top of her head.

"Hey, Harm I've been wonder something for a while," Scarlet voiced.

"Yeah?"

"When exactly do you guys plan to do this whole switch thing?"

"Since we wanted to make sure that we have everything down pat by the time we switch up we decided that it would be best to give us a good amount of time between now and the changing date. So the official date is going to be the start of winter break."

"Why are you guys waiting so long, I mean is it really going to take that long to find out what you need to know and then tell your parents the truth?" This question came from Aqua.

"Well there is that and…we kind of decided we wanted to…you know, try and get them back together," Melody stuttered.

"What?!" All the girls in the room, obviously besides Harmony and Melody, were shocked at this proclamation.

"I thought that this was just going to be a mission to find out the truth, not to play matchmaker!" Tammy exclaimed.

"I thought you guys had told us everything about the plan yesterday, when did you even decide this?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Well it was last night when we were about to go to sleep," Harmony started. "Melody started to get all romantic and crap about the situation and said how 'awesome and beautiful it would be if they could get back to they're lovey dovey ways'."

"First of all that is so not the way I phrased it, and secondly you have to admit it's not a bad idea."

"How so?" Tammy asked not entirely convinced.

"Think of it like this, since we're already going through all the trouble of switching places and figuring the reason for Harmony and I being split up, why not figure out why Mom and Dad split up too and maybe even try to fix it," Melody explained.

"And even if it doesn't work the worst that could happen is that they stay separated. But if you really think about it they're going to have to stay in rather close contact with each other since me and the little princess here already know the truth," Harmony expounded.

"I guess it a pretty good plan, but there is a pretty good possibility that it might back fire and just cause more bad blood between your parents," Scarlet considered.

"Actually a 47.8% chance that it'll back fire, to be specific," Tammy voiced as she typed into her laptop while receiving blank stares from Harmony and Melody. "What? It's better to be precise rather than sorry."

"We understand what you guys are trying to say but, you don't need to help us with this part of the plan if you don't think it'll work," Melody offered.

"Hey, we didn't think Plan: Switcheroo would work when you told us about it the first time and we're still here to help you so why not help you with this," Tammy stated matter-of-factly.

"In other words," Jasmine inserted. "We're you friends Melody, and yours too Harmony. And friends help each other through everything so we're not going to stop helping you now.

"Thanks Jazz," Melody smiled. Harmony nodded towards the green eyed girl, not really wanting to declare herself as their friends just yet since the line between friends and acquaintances was becoming rather unclear for her.

"Hello, hello people were back," Luminia announced in a sign-song voice as she strutted into the room with seven bags swinging from her arms while Sophia walked in behind her with just two bags.

"And it looks like this time Sophie stopped you from bringing the entire store with you this time," Tammy quipped.

"Laugh all you want Tammy, but shopping is therapeutic for the soul," Luminia remarked as she went into her room to put down all of her bags and returned to plop down on the couch.

"To be honest I'm surprised that your parents haven't cut you off yet," Jasmine commented.

"Puh-lease Jazz, as Daddy's little princess and Mother's shopping buddy they can hardly neglect me of my retail privileges."

Sophia shook her head playfully at her friend before addressing the rest of the group, "So how are the lessons going?"

"Well…" Melody hesitated as she glanced over to Harmony who just shrugged. "Let's just say we have a long way to go."

"Not to mention that now these two want to try and play the Cupid Twins and get their parents back together now," Tammy brought up.

"Seriously, are you kidding me?" Luminia demanded looking straight at Melody.

"What?" Melody asked, honestly confused.

"Here you are planning on playing matchmaker for your parents and you won't even let me help you get together with Cyrus!?" Melody blush began to rise up to her cheeks causing Harmony to question the situation.

"Who's Cyrus?" The violet-eyed girl inquired.

"Nobody!" Melody snapped causing Harmony to raise an eyebrow at her and then look over to Luminia, the instigator of this whole conversation.

"Cyrus is my older brother, the crown prince of Solaria and not to mention Melody's crush for the past two years," Luminia enlightened.

"Oh is he now?" Harmony's ear perked up upon hearing that her sister had a crush on a prince from another planet since she distinctly remembered her sister telling her that it was forbidden for any royal to marry someone from another planet. And even though a crush isn't as serious as marriage, Harmony didn't see Melody as the kind to break the 'rule of royalty' even in this tiny offense.

"No he's not," Melody insisted but Luminia just ignored her and continued speaking.

"He's a sophomore at Red Fountain this year so I doubt you know him. And if I were to describe him in one word it would have to be…princely."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Harmony raised an eyebrow.

Luminia thought for a second, trying to find a way that would best expound on her brother's personality. "Well for one he's very noble, distinguished, chivalrous, and an extremely generous guy, easy to get along with…well that is to people who aren't his little sister." Luminia added with thoughts of Cyrus always teasing her stringing through her memory. "And in the eyes of just about every girl he is considered to be the most handsome guy in his entire class, again with me being the exception because that would just be creepy."

"He sounds…perfect," Harmony was kind of surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth. "There's no way a guy like that exists. I mean he must have some kind of flaw." From past experience Harmony knew that most guys had some kind of flaws. Heck, everyone had some type of flaw. There was no way in Harmony's mind that this Cyrus guy could be so faultless.

"Well if you're his sister, and you should be thankful that none of you are, he definitely has his faults. But if I had to pick one thing about him that isn't so perfect it would have to be that he can sometimes be exceedingly modest.

"There's nothing wrong with being modest," Melody defended but then realized that speaking in Cyrus defense would only increase Luminia's insisting that she has a crush on him and so she quickly shut her mouth prior to her remark. Unfortunately the damage was already done and Luminia was now staring at her with extreme interest.

"I would think that as one of my friends you would most likely agree my opinion of him instead of defending him. That is, unless you think of him as more than just the brother of one of your best friends."

"I uh, well. I just don't see anything wrong with it, that's all," Melody responded not making any eye contact with Luminia.

"Yeah sure," Luminia rolled her eyes. "But the longer you try to run away from Cupid's arrow of love the harder it's gonna hit you when the time comes.

"Whatever Lulu," Melody waved off her friend's advice and looked over to Harmony. "Lesson's over for today." After that Melody walked out of the room without another word.

"So what makes you think that Melody likes Cyrus?" Harmony asked.

"Well when you've known Mel as long as we have you know that she an open book when it comes to her emotions. She's never really been able to hide what she feels," Luminia explained.

"And when it comes to Cyrus she acts a little bit hysterical," Jasmine added.

"Just a little bit?" Tammy scoffed.

"Hm, I've never really seen Melody as someone to get so worked up over some guy," Harmony stated.

"If you knew Cyrus I doubt you would consider him to be just some guy," Luminia said.

"Wow Lulu, I think this is the most highly I've ever heard you speak of Cyrus," Aqua pointed out as she reached her hand over and put it on the pale girl's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

Luminia swatted away Aqua's hand glaring at the feminist. "As much as I complain about Cyrus, he could be way worse," Luminia admitted.

Aqua just laughed as she pushed herself up off the couch and started to head to her room, "Well, as interesting as this first princess lesson has been, I got to start on my Transformations essay."

"Yeah I got some research to do so I'll catch you guys later." Harmony stated as she got up from her spot as well. "You coming Scar?"

"Yeah sure," The t'witch girl shrugged.

The girls headed out the room and as they made their way to the foyer of the building Scarlet headed towards the library but was abruptly stopped by Harmony.

"Um, where are you going?" Harmony asked.

"The library, you said you needed to do some research." Scarlet reminded.

"I never said anything about researching books, though," Harmony smartly pointed out.

"Then what exactly _are_ you researching?"

Harmony just gave her cherry-haired friend a slight smirk and said, "Oh you'll see,"

* * *

"And why are we here?" Scarlet asked as she and Harmony approached the large red tower.

"I told you, it's for research."

"Yes, but you have yet to tell me what kind of research." Scarlet specified

"Well all that talk about Luminia's perfect brother got me thinking…" Harmony trailed off.

Scarlet just raised an eyebrow at the devious looking girl, "Whatever it is you're planning can we hurry up and get it done? Some of us actually have homework to finish."

"Calm down, we'll be in and out of here in about half an hour," Harmony assured.

The girls continued their way towards the floating tower and reached the elevator that brought them to the lowest level of the tower, the garage/ship hanger.

"Max!" Harmony called out "You down here?"

A few seconds passed before the two girls saw someone appear from around one of the corners.

"Hey, if it isn't my new favorite fairy," Max walked over to Harmony and gave her hug which she happily returned.

"Hey, Maximilian, I see I found you in your little man cave," Harmony commented.

"Yeah, between the library and the hanger my cave dwelling has definitely taken over my free time," Max joked.

"I bet," Harmony smirked.

"Um, hello," Scarlet voiced. "Remember, in and out in half an hour,"

"Okay, okay," Harmony slightly annoyed with being rushed. "Oh by the way, Scar this is Max, and Max this is my friend Scarlet."

"Oh, I already know Scarlet," Max said. "We met last year at one of Red Fountain's parties where she and some of her friends over at Cloud Tower used me as a guinea pig to see how many potion shots it took to make a freshman specialist sick."

Harmony snapped her head towards the cherry-haired girl and gave her an incredulous look.

"Yeah, freshman year…those were strange times," Scarlet commented awkwardly.

"Well anyway I wanted to know if my dad had sent over my baby yet," Harmony inserted in an attempt to lower the level of awkwardness that filled the room.

"Yeah she just got sent over yesterday and let me be the first to say she's a beauty," Max complimented.

"Your baby?" Scarlet questioned.

"Yeah, you have got to see her," Harmony enthused. "Max, if you will."

Max nodded as he led the girls to a room that was off to the side of the main hanger. It was filled with levi-bikes and smaller aircrafts that were under repair.

"Here she is," Max said as he stopped at one bike that stood out from all the rest standard levi-bikes that Red Fountain provided for its students. Instead of the normal maroon and cream color that was on the rest of the bikes, this bike was deep purple chrome color with black and silver stripes going down either side of the bike.

"My baby!" Harmony cried out as she went to jump on the bike and caress its frame as if it was an actual person.

Scarlet began to stare at Harmony weirdly and waited for Harmony to notice the look she was giving the musical fairy but when she didn't even take a second to notice Scarlet decided to speak up.

"Don't you think you getting a little bit carried away? I mean it's just some bike right?"

Upon hearing this Harmony made a loud and dramatic gasping noise while pointing an accusing finger towards Scarlet. "How dare you say that!"

Scarlet just raised an eyebrow in response to her friend's weirdness.

"I'll have you know that this is not 'just some bike'. This is the new Blackbird levi-bike. It reaches speeds up to 190 mph and has 6-speed transmissions. Not to mention some magic upgrades I specifically order for it like a magic honing system navigator, a magi-auto pilot setting that can only be activated specifically by my winx, and best of all a cup holder!"

"You know a cup holder isn't exactly magic," Scarlet pointed out.

"Eh, details," Harmony said, waving off Scarlet's comment. "The point is that I have been waiting to get this bike forever and now my dad finally got it for me!"

"You must be a daddy's girl because I don't even think my parents would have gotten a bike for me that's this sweet," Max admired.

"Yeah there's that and the fact that I had to work in my dad's shop for the past three years, keep at least a 3.5 GPA all through middle school, pass the entrance exam to Alfea and Red Fountain, and I have to keep my grades up here if I don't want my dad repossessing my baby."

"Sounds like a lot of work for a bike," Scarlet commented.

"I told you it's not just a bike!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's 'your baby'" Scarlet mocked. Harmony stuck her tongue out in protest but Scarlet just chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Now that we've seen 'your baby' can we please get this creepy little research project of yours done with?"

"Oh, right," Harmony turned to look at Max with a sweet smile that didn't look very natural on her face. "Maxy, could you please do one little favor for me?"

"Uh, that kind of depends on the favor," Max answered nervously.

"Oh it's nothing too big I just need you to introduce me to Prince Cyrus of Solaria is all."

"Prince Cyrus? Why?" Max inquired

Harmony nodded, "I want to see what he's all about."

"What does that even mean, do you have a crush on him or something?"

Harmony gave the dark haired boy a blank look, "I don't even know the guy."

"Then why do you want to meet him?"

"I have my reasons, now can you introduce me or not?" Harmony asked impatiently.

"Sure I can they guy's actually in my squadron and he's my roommate," Max informed.

"What a stroke of luck," Harmony grinned. "Well then Max, lead the way."

* * *

The three teenagers made their way up in the elevator and towards the sophomore dorms. There were actually a few fairies and even some witches who were hanging around the halls with some of the heroes, presumably their boyfriends.

"Here we are," Max announced as he opened the door to his dorm room revealing a rather small room. It was probably about a quarter of the size of the Winx girl's dorms and their common room put together, but since only two people resided in it, the size was doable.

Harmony's eyes automatically locked on to the only person who was in the room at the moment, a blonde haired boy who at the moment was shirtless and lifting some weights, she presumed it to be Cyrus.

"Very nice," Scarlet commented as she watched the prince's biceps flex as he continued his curls.

At this comment Cyrus stopped what he was doing and looked over to his roommate questioningly, "Visitors?"

"Um, yeah. Cyrus this is Harmony," Max gestured towards the navy haired girl as she gave a two finger salute. "I'm sure you've already heard about her. And this is…"

"Scarlet. I remember you from the RF after-party last year," Cyrus said. Scarlet just inwardly groaned. There was something about that night that some people just refused to forget at Scarlet's expense.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Harmony addressed the prince and then looked at Scarlet and Max. "Alone."

"You're kidding me right?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow at her friend. "So why did you ask me to come all the way out here just so you anyways?"

"Uh," Harmony thought about the question for a second before responding. "Moral support?"

"Well too bad for you my moral support don't come cheap. You officially get to pay for the rest of the week when he head over to the Hut."

Harmony sighed in defeat, "Fine." Scarlet smirked in triumph before walking out of the room while she yanked Max out along with her causing the specialist to yelp.

"So," Cyrus clapped his hands getting Harmony's attention. "Your Melody's roommate right? You two look so much alike it's almost scary."

"Yeah, well it sure is something" Harmony commented as she walked over to a chair placed in front of one of the two desks in the room. "But the real reason I'm here is because I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on with you and my…roommate." Harmony considered telling Cyrus about the whole "twins" discovery, and saying that she and Melody were indeed sisters, but she decided that that info was best reserved for only certain people.

"B…between me and Melody," Cyrus stuttered obviously effected by Harmony's question. "W…what do you mean?"

"Okay cut the crap," Harmony said bluntly, her more impatient side coming out. "From what I've heard from you sister and her friends there something going on between you two and I want to know what."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Cyrus asserted although the tone of his voice completely deceived his words. "Mel is just one of my friends."

"You know if you would stop lying to me we could've had this conversation done with and I'd be on my merry little way." Harmony sighed. "But since you obviously want to make things difficult…" Harmony got up from the seat and trailed her way towards him. Cyrus began to back away as Harmony advanced; sensing Harmony wasn't one to play around when it came to something important. But the one question that seemed to elude him was…

"Why do you want to know about me and Melody so badly?"

This made Harmony halt for a second, not even really that long, before she picked up a smirk, "Because I don't want the same thing to happen to her."

"Same thing?" Cyrus questioned.

"Since you refuse to tell me willingly this is what I propose," Harmony spoke, completely ignoring Cyrus' inquiry. "We have a duel and if I win you will tell me about your feelings towards Melody and if you happen to win then I won't bother you about it. How's that sound?"

"I have no intention of fighting a girl," Cyrus said firmly. Harmony couldn't help but chuckle; Luminia was right, this boy definently was chivalrous. But Harmony wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Fine if you don't want to fight, then how about we race?" Harmony challenged.

"Race?"

"Yes, next Saturday to be exact on the outskirts of town on the old abandoned Hunter Troll Trail," Harmony specified. "A race shouldn't interfere with you…princely nature, so how about it?"

Cyrus thought about what Harmony had suggested before he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Fine, I'll race you. But my condition is that if I win then you have to tell me the real reason why you want to know about me and Melody."

Harmony just rolled her eyes at the boy before turning around and heading for the door. "The race starts at 8am sharp. Be there or be sorry." And with that Harmony shut the door leaving a very wary prince behind her.

* * *

**Review please because I know you are all wonderful people and you want to make me feel wonderful too...at least that's what I tell myself to help me get to sleep at night 0_0. Thanks in advanced!**


	12. A Work in Progress

**HEY PEOPLE PEOPLE I'M BACK! (Commence with the rotten vegetable and fruit throwing from the crowd). I know that I've haven't been around for a really really really really really really reall REALLY long time but I'm sorry, it's my senior year and between writing essays form scholarships and getting my regular homework at school done added to the fact that the computer with this fanfic is in my brother's room (and I can't seem to ever bring myself to intrude on other people's space...Harmony would be very dissapointed in me :( ). **

**Unfortunately this chapter is more or less a filler, there's going to be much more meat (or veggies depending on whether or not you're a vegitarian) in the next chapter. But to ease the ache of the long wait and this filler chapter I will be posting pics of what the boys that I've introduced so far in this story look like (at least what they look like in my head) on my profile page! Hope my little gift helps and hope you enjoy this next chappie :D.**

**Oh and A/N: I'm sorry to say that there will not be many MusaxRiven moments in the chapters to come. Those really won't come until the end just like in the movie (dodges a rotten tomato). I'm sorry but I refuse to make changes to an already plotted out story so tough peaches (get hit in the face with a rotten peach)... very funny.**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Work in Progress

The second sun of Magix began to rise signaling the late morning start of a certain musical fairy. The drowsy navy-haired girl woke with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked across the room to see that the other bed was unoccupied. Melody was a natural early-riser so she was probably already at breakfast. Harmony shrugged off her warm blanket and went over to the vanity on her side of the room. Looking at her reflection, Harmony pulled her hair out of the elastic she had put it in last night and ran her hair through the navy tresses. Harmony continued to stare at her reflection for a minute, contemplating yesterday's events, including the conversation she had with Scarlet on the way back to Alfea.

* * *

"You know Melody's going to kill you when she hears about this little challenge of yours," the cherry-haired girl stated as she and Harmony walked at a leisurely pace, knowing that they had enough time to make it back to their school before curfew.

"Who says she has to know?" Harmony request "Because I can assure you that _I'm _not going to tell her."

"How do you know Cyrus won't tell her?"

"Because he's a boy and there's one thing I know about boys they want to keep their pride intact and running and telling a girl that you have a problem isn't going to help him keep his pride."

Scarlet sighed, "I still don't get why you have to go through all of this. I mean the whole situation wouldn't even be necessary if you weren't being so…" Scarlet stopped as she realized what she was about to say might cause some tension but Harmony wasn't about to let her drop it.

"If I weren't being so what?" Harmony asked dangerously.

"It's nothing forget I said anything."

Harmony quickly stepped in front of Scarlet's path keeping her from taking another step.

"Tell me," Harmony ordered.

"It's just…I think your being a little bit, and I mean this in the nicest way possible; I think that you're being just a bit…selfish," Scarlet squeaked out the last word as if she were afraid that saying would set off a bomb…which is exactly what happened.

"Selfish? How is me looking out for my sister to make sure she doesn't end up with a broken heart selfish? How could you even think that Scar?" Harmony practically exploded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just…you don't even know Cyrus how can you say that he's going to break Melody's heart?"

"Look Scarlet I know what I'm doing; besides by the time this is all over Mel will be thanking me for the rest of her freakin' life."

"Harmony, I know you may think that you're just helping Melody, but I think you're trying to make yourself feel better about what happened to you before by controlling Melody situation… since you couldn't control your own. But you've got to understand that this isn't the same thing, that Cyrus is the not the same as…"

"Nobody asked for you to psychoanalyze me! So do me a favor and keep your opinions to yourself ok?" Harmony snapped before she ran on ahead to the school without Scarlet.

* * *

That scene had played through Harmony's head all night; a nightmare that was on constant replay that she wasn't able to stop or eject from her brain. And as much as she tried to justify her actions to herself, the same way she tried when she and Melody didn't get along, it was to no avail. Harmony knew what she had said to Scarlet wasn't right, but apologizing just felt too awkward to her, and almost too foreign of an act to perform.

Most of the time it was Harmony who got hurt, but now that she was doing the hurting, Harmony felt as though she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. With a sigh, Harmony pushed herself away from her reflection and went to her closet to dress for the day.

* * *

"Oh, oh, I've got another one if you guys wanna hear it," Tammy announced excitedly…although the ginger-haired girl was just about the only excited one at the breakfast table.

"You know I really don't want to but it wouldn't be the 'Tammy' thing to do if you actually listened to us." Melody sighed.

"Ok hear it goes," Tammy started, practically disregarding what Melody had said, "What did one ocean say to the other ocean?" Tammy waited for a couple of seconds and was about to answer her own joke when Aqua suddenly interrupted.

"Nothing, they just waved,"

Tammy poked her lips out in annoyance, "Why is it that you feel the need to ruin my fun?"

"Well when our minds started numbing after the first **fifteen **jokes you told us, I thought it would be best to stop you before our brains turn into mush, you know since we still have classes to get through today."

"It's not my fault you have to attention span of a fly when it comes to paying attention in class," Tammy teased.

"You're not exactly one to talk Tam," Aqua retorted. "I see you during class and you're always doodling in your Magi-Pad, working on some new invention of yours that will probably blow up in your face when you go to work on it."

"Hey, I have a photo-graphic memory," Tammy reminded the water princess by tapping her finger up to her temple. "I don't have to pay attention in class if I don't want to. And my invention don't blow up in my face, it's just some slight mishaps I have with the wiring that I haven't worked the kinks out of yet."

"You know guys it's these moment that make me wonder how you two are such good friends," Melody pondered aloud.

"Well it's hard being friends with flirt like Aqua, but you know me I like to reach out to those who are a work-in-progress."

"Better a flirt whose a 'work-in-progress' rather than a mad scientist whose made no progress,"

"Hey guys," Harmony greeted as she approached the table with her tray of food; the girls all murmured their 'good mornings', that is minus Aqua and Tammy who were both glaring at each other and Luminia who at the moment was laying her head down on the table, her mind still occupying a state of sleep. Harmony looked between the two angry fairies wondering what had made them so mad at each other. In Harmony's mind she thought this group of girls was the perfect image and girly-trusting friendship. It was rather shocking to see two of the WCG2 be so angry at each other. However, Harmony's feelings confusion and wonder were soon replaced with feelings of calmness and an almost drowsy feeling. And even though there were no open windows in the dining hall there was a slight breeze that tickled over their table.

Sophia was the first to realize what had happened and glanced toward the culprit sitting across from her. "Jasmine you know you're not suppose to use your powers outside of classes."

"Well if I hadn't then those two would've probably started a food fight," Jasmine explained calmly as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"So, you have the power to control emotions? I thought that you'd have your mom's powers that have to do with flowers and trees and that kind of nature," Harmony inquired.

"No, actually my power's have to do with the wind, and my mother's powers were passed on to Laurie," Jasmine explained

"It's true," Sophia inserted. "It's usually the first born girl of the family who's born with the powers inherited from her mother while and other daughter's power will be influenced by the essence of the father's home world."

"My father is from the Realm of Galeus, where the winds are held in high regard so much so that any actions that would cause any kind of pollutants in the air like smoking or even making a campfire are considered to be crimes."

"Wow that's pretty harsh," Harmony commented. "But that still doesn't explain how you got those two to settle down."

"Well I guess the best way to explain it is that there are all different types of winds. Some winds can be violent and strong, so much so that they're able to cause hurricanes and then there can be light and gentle breeze that carry a sweet scent with them that is able to calm even the most aggravated spirits."

"What's really amazing is how different the powers can be in just one family really," Aqua added. "I mean take Laurel, Jasmine, and Auntie Flora. Jasmine's personality is closer to her mom's than Laurel's is and yet it was Laurie who inherited the family's matriarchal power, not to say that Jazz's powers aren't awesome, especially when we needed a nice cool breeze on that one really humid day we went to Linphea."

"Yep that's right, Jazzy here is our own personal A/C," Tammy joked finally getting a couple of laughs from her friends.

"What I want to know is if what all of what you're saying is true then how come me and this uppity little princess have the same powers," Harmony questioned.

"I am not uppity," Melody murmured.

"Well, the way I see it," Tammy started, now that her glaring match with Aqua was over, "while you both of your powers derive from the same source your still two different people."

"What exactly does that mean?" Harmony posed.

"Well in a nutshell, even with the same power sources there may be some abilities that you have that Melody doesn't have and vice versa."

"Well my powers allow me to have supersonic hearing that I can use to hear thing from a little over a mile away," Harmony revealed and looked over to Melody. "What about you?"

"I do have really good hearing but I can't hear that far out, but there is this skill that I have that lets me mimic other people's voices and a variety of sounds. I can actually make it so that the voice or sounds projects out so seems like it's coming from somewhere else."

"That's pretty cool," Harmony complimented. Melody smiled since the compliments that Harmony gave to her were few and far between and usually coupled with some sort of insult; fortunately this compliment had no compliment hanging on its tail so Melody took it gracefully.

"So, Harmony I've been meaning to ask you what your first lesson will be about," Jasmine requested sweetly.

"Yeah, you haven't told me anything about what you plan to teach me yet," Melody pointed out.

"Well to be honest I think I'm just gonna wing it," Harmony answered nonchalantly as she bit into a piece of toast.

"What do you mean you're just going to 'wing it'?" Melody asked slightly annoyed. "You've have to plan these thing ahead of time so we're not rushing to cram in any info we might need to know about each other."

"Fine, you wanna know something about me then let's start with the most basic rule of being Harmony: Don't stress about every little thing; just go with the flow."

"Telling Mel, here, to go with the flow is like telling me to sell all her sports equipment; not gonna happen," Aqua said assertively.

"I could learn to be more relaxed if I wanted to be, but you girls know that my life at the palace doesn't exactly allow me to be all that spontaneous." Melody defended.

"Well, you're not at the palace now," Jasmine smartly pointed out.

"Jazz has got a point," Sophia voiced "You've been acting even more tense than usual, Mel. Is everything okay with you?"

"Well you'd be stressed too if you found out that you had a twin and then had to start making lessons on how to make a normal girl act like a princess." Even though it wasn't her intention to come off as the 'uppity princess' that Harmony constantly dubbed her as, Melody's last comment rubbed Harmony the wrong way, but she didn't voice it. She was already not talking to Scarlet; the last thing she wanted was to deal with being on bad terms with Melody…again. With her last remark Melody rose from the table and walked off to class.

Harmony sighed and was about to follow suit since the first class of the day was starting soon when Tammy rested her hand on the musical-fairy's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be too upset over what Mel said. She's just been under a lot of stress, what with all the royal duties she's had to attend to for most of her life."

"Please, I doubt a princess like her even knows what real stress is," Harmony scoffed.

Tammy narrowed her eyes at the critical girl who stood before her, "Just because Melody lives in a palace that doesn't exactly make her life stress free. Her situation may be different from yours, Harmony, but that doesn't mean that she's not allowed to feel the same thing you do." Tammy walked off leaving the rest of her friends at the table.

'Well at least I didn't insult Melody to her face this time,' Harmony thought as she let out another sigh and left the dining hall to attend her first class.

Aqua and Sophia, who were still sitting at the table gave each other concerned looks. Not really knowing what else to say or do both girls got up from the table to go to class. Not before, however, making sure that Luminia woke up from the table that she was currently substituting for her bed. With a small smirk on her face, Aqua picked up her glass that at the moment was less than half way filled with water, and hovering the glass over the moon princess's head tilted the cup causing Luminia to get her unpleasant wake-up call.

"Ahhh!," Luminia squeeled as the semi-cold liquid fell on top of her head, saturating her pale blonde hair. "Ugh, AQUA!"

* * *

"This ladies, is an example of one of the many magical flora that can be found in Black Mud Swamp," Professor Palladium displayed to the class. Even so, only half the class was listening, the other half were thinking of how they would spend their weekend, seeing that tomorrow was Friday. Although Harmony was among one of many girls not paying attention, her thoughts resided more along the lines of what Tammy had said to her at breakfast rather than her weekend plans.

'Just because Melody lives in a palace, that doesn't exactly make her life stress free. Her situation may be different from yours, Harmony, but that doesn't mean that she's not allowed to feel the same thing you do.'

Those annoying words kept replaying over and over in her head just as much as her little tiff with Scarlet form yesterday. She tried to ignore her overly active memory by thinking of her own advice that she had given Melody: 'Don't stress about every little thing'. But it didn't matter how much Harmony kept repeating that mantra to herself, her psyche refused to let her stop obsessing.

After running her hand through her hair about a dozen times, as Harmony always did when she was anxious, the navy-haired fairy carefully slid her phone out of her back pocket so she could send a text, two actually.

* * *

Melody was attentively paying attention to Professor DuFour's lecture on famous spell casting poets when she felt the light vibration of her phone. Most people who knew Melody knew that you should never text her while she was in the middle of something like a class, it broke her concentration. However when Melody looked at who'd sent the message she was hardly surprised.

**8:19 AM**

**From: Betta Lookin' 'Me'**

**We're skippin last period. Meet me at the gate to go to Magix.**

Melody rolled her eyes and mentally scoffed, firstly at how Harmony had obviously stolen her phone and changed her own name to something like 'Betta Lookin' 'Me'', and secondly how Harmony just expected her to skip one of her classes just because she told her to.

* * *

Harmony, now officially ignoring anything that was happening in class, felt the vibration of her phone in her lap and unlocked it to see what her twin had said.

**8:23 AM**

**From: Uptight-Princess**

**Uh, I don't think so. Unlike some ppl I actually come to school to learn.**

Harmony blinked at the message that lit up her screen, barely taking a second before forming a reply.

**8:24 AM**

**From: Betta Lookin' 'Me'**

**It's my lesson 4 u 2day and it's important.**

* * *

"There had better be a **really**good reason as to why your making me miss class," Melody huffed as she walked towards Harmony.

"I already told you, it's the lesson I'm teaching you for today," Harmony explained plainly as the bus from Magix pulled up to Alfea's gates. Luckily, since some fairies, usually upperclassmen, had shorter school days, the bus was scheduled to come early enough for Melody and Harmony to skip.

"So making me skip class and possibly get detention is part of your 'lesson'?! Melody practically roared.

"Truth be told it kind of is the lesson," Harmony admitted as she boarded the Magi-bus assuming Melody would follow suit, which she did, although the magenta-haired princess was giving Harmony a glare that could quite possibly make grown men piss their pants; Harmony on the other hand it didn't even phase. "Oh don't give me that look. I told you that if you wanted to be more like me then you were going to have learn how to stop being so uptight and go with the flow of things and this is how I plan to teach you just that."

Melody just scoffed, "Whatever."

The rest of the twins bus ride to the city was silent between the two of them while they occupied there time by listening to the sounds and passing sights that surrounded them on the transport. A few minutes into the ride, Melody stopped looking at the passing trees outside to observe her sister out of the corner of her eye. It was more than obvious to Melody that her sister's physical traits favored her mother rather than her father; it was the same case for herself. But what Melody was really contemplating was Harmony's headstrong attitude that was just like their mother's. Although Melody did have her confident moments they were nothing compared to Harmony. She was a girl whose personality almost seemed to ooze confidence and Melody couldn't help but admire that trait of hers even though it could get to be very vexing due to the fact that most of the time the navy haired girl's confidence would often cross the line over to cockiness. Melody assumed that the cockiness was more attributed to their father; Melody's mom had told her, on the rare occasion that Musa actual gave into Melody's pleas to learn more about her dad, that he'd had, and probably still has, a certain air of self-confidence around him more often than not.

"If you're done staring at me," Harmony voiced causing Melody to come out of her concentrated and state and blush from the fact that she'd been caught staring, "This is our stop."

Harmony rose from her seat with a red-faced Melody following behind her. As the two girls walked the streets of Magix they eventually ended up at the Coffee Hut.

"What are we doing here?" Melody questioned as she pulled out a seat to one of the table that was on the terrace.

"Well, I kind wanted to…talk," Harmony said almost nervously.

"Talk?" Melody eyes narrowed slightly. "You made me skip class just so you could 'talk'?"

"Well, um. I actually…uh," Harmony groaned out of frustration causing Melody's brow to perk up. This wasn't the self-confident girl who she'd gotten to know.

"Harmony, what's up," Melody asked in a softer tone. "You can tell me. You know that right?"

Harmony was silent for a couple of seconds and Melody was about to speak up when a waitress came to their table.

"Is there anything I can get you girls?" the waitress inquired.

"Uh, yeah can I get a cup of lavender vanilla tea?"

The waitress wrought down Harmony order and then turned to Melody, "And you ma'am?"

"I'll just have some plain green tea, thanks."

After the waitress left to get their orders a silence fell over the twins table again. Melody was starting to become worried. Harmony was never this serious so whatever was on her mind couldn't be good.

"Look," Harmony finally spoke up, "I…well I haven't been totally fair to you. I know I've been a pain in your ass for a while now even though you've just been trying to help me with the plan and I want to say I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Melody forgave. "I guess I should really apologize too, though. I've been giving you just as hard of a time."

"Yeah but the only reason you've been giving me a hard time is because you're trying your best to make this plan work, the only reason I act like this is because I'm being selfish."  
"Harmony," Melody started to say but their waitress came back unexpectedly quick and put their drinks in front of them.

Harmony mixed in a tiny bit of honey from the dispenser that sat on their table while Melody put about three scoops of sugar into her green tea.

"I didn't just bring you here to apologize," Harmony stated.

Melody nodded her head, "I figured as much."

"I want…I want to tell you about me," Harmony finally confessed. Melody blinked in confusion at her sister's confession. Wasn't their entire plan to learn about each other anyways? Why go through all the trouble of skipping school just so she could learn more about Harmony?

"What do you mean?"

Harmony sighed, "You know me as I am now," she declared, "but you don't know anything about my past." Harmony took a moment to pause and take a sip of her tea and continued.

"I want to tell you about my past and why I am the way I am now. Why I'm still…" Harmony tried to think of a term that would best convey to Melody what she was trying to say. It finally popped into her head as Harmony suddenly remembered overhearing something Tammy had said earlier at breakfast. "A work in progress."

* * *

**Oh what a cliffie. Hehehe I'm such an evil person. Questions, comments, possibly a new iPad 2? I will take any of them gladly! Until next time my lovely readers :). Oh and I hope you enjoy the pics I posted. Oh and one other little A/N: I changed Luminia's hair color to a pale blond color because her hair is suppose to be like her grandmother's (Queen Luna) hair which at the time that I made Luminia I thought it was a light blue, woopies my mistake.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
